You and Your Imperious Kiss
by Aprili
Summary: Rose Weasley memulai tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi OWL asrama Gryffindor. Tapi tahun ini entah mengapa membuatnya jauh lebih gugup bahkan daripada tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Tapi sepertinya dia tahu alasannya. Ya, ciuman saat pesta semalam suntuk sehabis OWL penyebabnya, ciuman pertamanya dari pewaris tahta pangeran Slytherin: Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**"You and Your Imperious Kiss"**

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling ©

* * *

**_Summary: _**

**_Rose Weasley memulai tahun ke__enam__nya __di Hogwarts sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi OWL asrama Gryffindor. Tapi tahun ini entah mengapa membuatnya jauh lebih gugup bahkan daripada tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Tapi sepertinya dia tahu alasannya. Ya, ciuman saat pesta semalam suntuk sehabis OWL penyebabnya, ciuman pertamanya dari pewaris tahta pangeran Slytherin: Scorpius Malfoy._**

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Musim gugur rasanya datang mendadak tahun itu. Pagi pertama bulan September segar dan kering dan keemasan seperti apel, dan di sepanjang stasiun besar berjelaga King's Cross, asap knalpot dan napas para pejalan kaki berkilauan seperti jaring laba-laba di udara dingin.

"Hugo, bisakah kau menyuruh Carroll diam?" teriakku akhirnya setelah tidak tahan lagi dengan suara uhu-uhu burung hantu adikku itu. Aku sudah mendengarnya sejak di rumah dan di sepajang perjalanan kami dari Upper Fragley sampai London.

"Selama tidak menyakitimu, berhentilah mengeluh," balas Hugo.

Kami bergerak cepat dengan dua troli menuju ke peron 9 ¾ yang istimewa itu.

"Aku duluan," kata Hugo, mengambil alih trolinya dari Dad dan bergerak ke arah palang rintangan di antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh.

Aku lalu mengikuti dengan Mom yang mengiringi di sebelahku. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali melewatinya, namun aku selalu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berjengit ketika tiba di palang rintangan, dan selalu, selama enam tahun terakhir ini, alih-alih tabrakan, asap putih yang membumbung dari Hogwarts Express yang berwarna merah tua-lah yang menyapaku.

"Rosie.." panggil Dad pelan.

"Ya, Dad?"

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang si kecil Malfoy itu sedang memperhatikanku?" Dad memicingkan matanya. Aku mengikuti pandangannya dan menemukan Scorpius Malfoy sedang memandang dingin ke arah kami, namun Scorpius langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu menangkap tatapanku.

Dan seketika jantungku mulai berdetak tak beraturan. Sambil mengutuk kebodohanku sendiri, aku berpaling ke Dad dan tersenyum. "Hanya perasaanmu saja, Dad."

"Oh, baguslah. Dasar Malfoy," kata Dad sambil lalu.

"Ron.." Mom memperingatkan. Namun Dad tidak menggubrisnya dan menghampiri Uncle Harry, yang berjalan ke arah kami seorang diri.

"Apa sih, 'Mione?"

"Wow, ada apa ini?" tanya Uncle Harry.

"Ron, dia mulai memprovokasi Rose untuk meneruskan permusuhannya dengan Malfoy," kata Mom.

Uncle Harry tertawa. Dan Mom mulai berdebat dengan Dad soal mencontohkan bagaimana harus bersikap dengan baik dan lain sebagainya.

Aku hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Menerka-nerka apakah yang akan dikatakan Dad jika dia tahu bahwa anak perempuannya ini telah mencium putra tunggal Draco Malfoy itu.

"Rose, kau tahu kabar terbaru?" Lily menghampiriku terlebih dahulu, sementara Potter-Potter lainnya masih bercakap-cakap dengan Uncle George.

"Apa yang kali ini kau beritakan, Lil?" tanyaku.

Lily tersenyum sarkas sebelum memulai, "Jaqueline Smith menemui Hugo diam-diam dan memberinya sekotak cokelat."

"Si pirang _strawberry_ itu?"

"Ya, tipe adik ipar yang cocok buatmu, eh?" Lily tertawa.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dan bagaimana gaun pesta dansamu?"

"Bagus. Mom membelikanku sebuah gaun cantik buatan Madam Malkins. Sayangnya Dad bersikeras tidak mau membelikanku sepatu tumit tinggi yang akan sangat cocok dengan gaunku gara-gara detensiku dengan Profesor Longbottom tahun lalu, jadi aku akan memakai sepatu Mom."

"Hey, kalian! Bagaimana liburanmu, Rose? Dan Lil, Mom mencarimu," Albus baru datang, _headphone _putih masih terpasang di telinganya. _Mungkin Al akan membawanya ke Hogwarts sekalian dan menggunakannya di kelas Profesor Binns,_ pikirku geli

"Ada apa Mom mencariku?"

Al mengerdikan bahu. "Entah, dia mengoceh soal alat penata rambut Muggle yang ada di kopermu."

"Oh, Demi Celana Merlin! Mom sudah setuju aku membawanya.." desis Lily.

"Dan bagaimana kau menggunakannya? Kau perlu listrik, kan?" tanyaku.

"Teddy memberitahu kami bagaimana cara membuat listrik dari tongkat sihir," jelas Al.

"Jadi, kalian dalam misi melakukan invasi barang-barang Muggle ke dalam Hogwarts, begitu?"

"Benda Muggle tidak termasuk benda terlarang dan kurasa jauh lebih baik dari barang-barang Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Mantan Prefek Gryffindor yang terhormat," dalih Al sambil tertawa. Sementara Lily sudah kehilangan _mood-_nya ketika berbalik untuk mencari Aunt Ginny.

"Rose, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Al setelah Lily menghilang.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau dan.. er.. kau tahu, Scorp, apakah kalian sedang berkencan?"

Aku membuka mulutku. Lalu menutupnya lagi. Oh, tidak. Bagaimana Al bisa berpikir begitu? Aku hanya mencium Scorpius sekali dan bagaimana dia berpikir kalau aku berkencan dengan temannya itu.

"Ya, aku mencoba bertanya pada Scorp tapi dia tidak mau membicarakannya…"

"Kami tidak berkencan, Al."

"Oh, baguslah. Aku memang temannya. Tapi aku tahu seperti apa dia. Scorpius baik, hanya saja, kau akan kewalahan untuk menghadapi suasana hatinya. Terlalu banyak cewek yang dikencaninya dalam sebulan, Rose."

Aku merasakan sesuatu mendingin di dalam sana. Namun aku berusaha mengabaikannya. Dan akhirnya aku menatap Al dan berkata, "Aku tahu persis."

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View**

Hogwarts Express sudah penuh oleh semua murid yang berdesakan ketika Mom menciumku. Dia mengoceh soal mengikuti tata tertib dan tidak menerima detensi lebih banyak tahun ini. Aku hanya memutar bola mata. Astaga aku sudah enam belas tahun dan Mom masih saja memperlakukanku selayaknya aku murid baru Hogwarts.

"Sudahlah, Astoria, Scorpius sudah mendengar semua itu sejak dia turun dari kereta awal musim panas lalu," kata Dad ketika Mom masih saja menceramahiku soal makan teratur dan tidak terlambat datang ke kelas.

"Baik, aku akan berhenti. Tapi berjanjilah kau harus membalas setiap suratku, Scorp," kata Mom lagi. Dia memelukku erat dan menatapku dengan tatapan mautnya, itu dilakukannya agar aku mau menuruti semua omongannya, sebelum melepaskanku. Aku lalu memberi Dad pelukan singkat, sangat singkat, hampir hanya seperti tepukan di punggung dan bahu. Lalu aku mengangguk dan melompat ke kereta. "_Bye_!" aku melambai pada mereka berdua dan berjalan ke kompartemenku.

Aku baru saja akan menggeser pintu kompartemen ketika seorang gadis berambut merah melewatiku. Aku menatap mata cokelat-madunya, dan dia menatapku. Namun dia tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya menatapku dan berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Seolah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi.

"Scorp?"

Aku hampir saja tersentak ketika pintu kompartemen dibuka dari dalam. "Ya, Al?" tanyaku, berusaha tidak terlihat aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Aku baru saja akan melakukannya," balasku saat melewatinya masuk. Irish Zabini menyapaku ketika aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Liburanmu oke, eh?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk tapi tidak menjelaskannya. Dan Zabini kembali sibuk membaca _Daily Prophet_-nya. Menteri Sihir Kingsley Shacklebolt melambai dari halaman depan dengan latar institut penelitian hewan-hewan sihir yang baru saja diresmikan atas usul seorang naturalis terkenal, Rolf Scamander.

Al baru kembali entah darimana dan dia melempar sekotak cokelat kepadaku. Dia lalu duduk di depanku dan kembali memasangkan benda putih Muggle di telinganya.

"Cokelat dari Vanessa Vane. Dia titip salam dan kecup untukmu juga," katanya saat mengerlingku. Aku tidak mengubah ekspresiku saat memeriksa kotak cokelat itu. Dan karena Dad pernah bilang soal ramuan cinta yang dicampur ke dalam cokelat, aku melempar cokelat itu ke rak di atas.

"Kau membuangnya?" tanya Zabini, menatapku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Itulah yang selalu dilakukan Malfoy, bukan? Melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan yang diinginkannya dan menyingkirkan segalanya yang tidak diinginkannya?" sambar Albus sambil menyeringai menyebalkan.

Zabini tertawa. Dan dia mengambil cokelat itu dan memeriksanya. "Tapi ini terlihat oke, Scorp."

"Oke kalau kau berniat mengejar-ejar si Vane itu," jawabku.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mungkin ada ramuan cinta di dalam cokelat itu, Zab. Entahlah, hanya untuk jaga-jaga," jelasku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkinkah?" Zabini terbelalak.

Al melepas benda Muggle itu dari telinganya. "Kenapa tidak? Itu pernah terjadi pada Uncle Ron. Dia makan cokelat dari Romilda Vane yang sebenarnya ditujukan kepada Dad dan yah, dia bersikap seperti orang sinting sampai Profesor Slughorn memberikan ramuan kontranya kata Dad."

"Wow, aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu berlarian di sepanjang lorong kastil, bernyanyi bersama Peeves dan memanggil-manggil nama Vanessa sepanjang waktu," kata Zabini, nyengir kepadaku.

Aku tidak menanggapi gagasan menjijikan itu. Itu semua tidak lebih penting dari satu hal. Tidak, seseorang. Seseorang yang mengabaikanku begitu saja padahal kami telah bertukar sesuatu yang belum pernah kuberikan kepada orang lain dengan emosi yang juga ikut bermain.

Biasanya para gadis itu yang membiarkan emosi dan perasaan mereka ikut bermain, bukan aku. Dan mereka akan berebut untuk mendapatkan, bukan hanya ciuman, tapi juga satu sesi panas denganku. Dan setelahnya mereka bisa dipastikan akan terus menerus berharap padaku. Melemparkan pandangan manis yang tersipu saat aku menatap mereka, mengirimiku berbagai macam hadiah sambil terus berharap aku akan menemui mereka kembali.

Tapi mengapa gadis ini berbeda? Tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengabaikan seorang Malfoy.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Aku duduk di sebelah Dominique di meja panjang Ravenclaw ketika acara penyeleksian asrama selesai murid baru. Sejak runtuhnya masa kegelapan, ketika Uncle Harry mengalahkan Lord Voldemort, Hogwarts benar-benar berubah. Kini tidak ada kesenjangan dan perbedaan mencolok antarasrama. Kami, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, bahkan Slytherin, berbagi meja bersama dan sebagainya. Poin asrama, Pertandingan Quidditch, dan bahkan Hogwarts Cup tidak terasa sebagai persaingan lagi.

"Oh, aku sungguh menantikan Hogsmeade, aku butuh pena bulu isap," kata Domie saat menyuapkan sesendok salad jagung ke mulutnya.

"Aku juga rindu Butterbeer," balasku. Terakhir kali aku minum Butterbeer adalah saat _valentine_, dimana aku kencan dengan Aaron Macmillan seorang _seeker _Hufflepuff yang seangkatan dengan James.

Aku dan Domie tidak banyak bicara malam itu, karena seorang murid kelas tujuh datang untuk merayu Domie agar mau pergi ke pesta Profesor Slughorn besok malam dengannya. Padahal aku sangat ingin cerita kepada Domie soal… yah, Scorpius dan apa yang dikatakan Al saat di King's Cross.

Aku berjalan ke Menara Gryffindor sendirian. Masih ada acara penyambutan untuk murid-murid baru dari para Ketua Murid, namun aku sudah terlalu lelah mengikutinya. Aku baru tiba di depan Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dan akan mengucapkan kata kunci ketika seseorang menarik tanganku dan meyentakku untuk menghadapnya.

"Kau…" aku menelan ludahku. Rambut pirang platinanya yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya membuatku lupa cara berbicara.

"Mengapa kau menghindariku?" tanyanya dingin.

Aku berusaha membentengi diriku kembali. Menolak pesonanya yang memabukkan. "A-aku tidak menghindarimu," jawabku, masih tergagap. "Lagipula untuk apa aku menghindarimu, memangnya siapa kau?" tambahku lantang, ketika sudah berhasil menguasai diriku kembali.

Scorpius memamerkan senyum separo khasnya. _Demi Celan Merlin yang Paling Gombrong, apa sih yang dilakukannya?!_

"Pergilah sana, aku mau masuk," kataku lagi.

Scorpius tidak menggubrisku. Dia masih menatapku dingin. Aku menatapnya lama. Berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya. Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya. Namun dia Malfoy, sangat sulit untuk membaca raut wajahnya yang datar dan penuh dengan arogansi yang khas itu.

"Baik, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku, mulai marah.

"Temui aku di depan Kamar Kebutuhan sehabis pesta Slughorn besok malam," katanya.

Aku menarik tanganku dari tangannya dan menyilangkan keduanya di depan dadaku. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Maka, aku akan memaksamu," jawab Scorpius.

Sungguh, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pemuda ini. Dan Scorpius sepertinya tahu kalau dia sudah menang, karena dia kembali tersenyum timpang dan berbalik. Namun sebelum dia melangkah pergi aku menarik lengannya.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau?" tanyaku tajam.

"Karena begitulah seorang Malfoy dibesarkan."

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Pusat kehebohan masih berada di Aula Besar. Namun aku tidak berniat untuk ke sana. Siapa juga yang peduli dengan murid-murid kelas satu yang disambut oleh senior-senior asrama mereka. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal murid baru, asrama dan topi seleksi, semoga saja tahun ini Slytherin tidak mendapat yang lebih buruk dari Karren Parkinson. _Oh, memang ada yang bisa lebih buruk dari dia… _

Maka aku berjalan ke arah asrama Slytherin. Aku baru saja akan mengatakan kata kunci ketika Vanessa Vane berlari ke arahku. Oh, astaga bagaimana seorang Gryffindor bisa tahu letak asrama Slytherin?

"Scorpius? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku bertanya pada Albus dan dia bilang kau sudah menyelinap keluar dari Aula Besar. Maka, aku menunggumu di sini. Kau darimana saja?" dia langsung berhambur memelukku dan memberondongku dengan serangkaian pertanyaan yang membuatku mual.

Aku berusaha mendorongnya menjauh dariku. Namun Vanessa malah menggamit lenganku setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau makan cokelat yang kutitipkan pada Al? Kuharap kau suka karena aku sengaja meminta kepada sepupuku yang tinggal di Perancis untuk mengirimiku cokelat itu."

"Ya."

"Kau suka?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. "Sudahlah, kembali sana ke asramamu. Aku butuh istirahat."

Vanessa menatapku curiga. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dan melepaskan lenganku. "Baiklah. Selamat malam. Kuharap kau memimpikanku," katanya, dia lalu mengecup pipiku dan berjalan menjauh.

Setelah memastikannya benar-benar pergi aku baru mengucapkan kata kunci dan dinding batu di depanku berubah jadi pintu masuk asrama Slytherin. Cahaya hijau langsung menyapaku begitu aku memasuki Ruang Rekreasi.

Ruang Rekreasi kosong dan hanya ada Baron Berdarah yang merenung tidak jelas. Aku sepertinya ketiduran karena aku tidak ingat apa-apa sampai aku merasakan kegaduhan ketika semua orang berjubelan masuk dan pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Albus dan Zabini baru masuk ketika sudah cukup sepi.

"Benarkan kubilang kalau dia pasti tidur di sini," kata Al saat duduk di sampingku.

"Itu karena kau melihatnya di peta sialanmu itu," balas Zabini.

"Aku bersamamu sejak turun dari kereta. Dan Peta Perampokku juga masih ada di koperku," bantah Al sambil merobek bungkus cokelat kodok. Dia langsung melahap cokelatnya sebelum itu melompat ke segala arah. Dia lalu melempar kartunya ke lantai setelah sebelumnya bergumam, "Dad lagi."

"Oh, ya... apa kalian datang ke pesta Slughorn besok?" tanya Zabini.

"Lily memaksaku untuk datang karena ini pertama kalinya dia akan datang ke pesta Slughorn. Tapi entahlah, kurasa aku akan meminta James saja untuk menemaninya," jawab Al.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Scorpie?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Kurasa aku hanya akan menampakkan wajahku di depannya lalu menyelinap pergi."

"Baguslah. Karena dari kita bertiga hanya aku yang tidak diundang. Dan jika kalian memutuskan untuk tidak datang itu lebih baik. Karena aku tidak harus bercengkrama dengan Nott. Entahlah, aku benci dia. Dan dia baru akan menjauhiku saat aku bersama kalian," kata Zabini.

Al tertawa. "Kurasa dia suka padamu."

"Sayang sekali aku masih suka cewek," Zabini tersenyum masam.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu berkencan dengan seorang cewek selama ini," balas Al.

"Itu karena semua cewek yang kusukai selalu menyukai Scorpius. Dan satu-satunya cewek yang kusukai tapi tidak menyukai Scorp, menyukaimu sobat," Zabini meninju lengan Al.

Aku ikut tertawa kali ini. Terkadang lucu juga saat melihat Zabini berusaha mengajak seorang gadis berkencan tapi gadis itu malah memaksanya mengajakku atau Al.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu. Bayang-bayang Scorpius dan apa yang akan disampaikannya besok malam membuatku ingin mencopot kepalaku._ Oh, Rose, tidak bisakah kau berhenti memikirkannya? Kau sudah memikirkannya selama liburan musim panas kemarin, apakah itu tidak cukup?_

Aku berguling di ranjang yang tertutup seprai beludru merah. Dan kembali memikirkan soal pesta semalam suntuk sehabis ujian OWL tahun lalu. Aku masih ingat, malam itu aku berbincang dengan Al saat mengamati James berlomba makan sekuali bolu kuali dengan para anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor lainnya.

Lalu kemudian Pevita Wood seorang _chaser _Gryffindor yang tidak berpartisipasi dalam lomba makan itu datang dan mereka akhirnya turun ke lantai dansa. Aku kemudian berjalan seorang diri ke sudut ruangan sambil berusaha menghindari Hans McLaggen yang sepertinya terobsesi untuk mengajakku kencan sejak aku putus dari Aaron Macmillan setelah liburan paskah lalu.

Sampai kemudian aku melihatnya. Angkuh dan arogan. Berjalan di tengah kerumunan seakan-akan semua itu tidak mempengaruhinya. Dan dia menawariku segelas Wiski Api ketika dia tiba di sampingku. Aku tersihir pesonanya dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membakar kerongkonganku dengan minuman itu. Dan aku lupa bagaimana awalnya, tapi yang kutahu setelah aku menegak habis isi gelasku. Aku sudah menautkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

Tidak, ini tidak benar. Aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan mencapai rak buku. Menarik Sejarah Sihir dari sana dan mulai membacanya. Aku membaca setiap kata dan menjejalkan setiap hal yang kutahu tentang bacaanku ke dalam otakku, untuk menggantikan setiap jengkal Scorpius Malfoy dan rasa ciumannya yang berusaha kusingkirkan.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku menarik tubuhku menjauh. Sial, gadis Ravenclaw ini sungguh _tangguh_. Bagaimana bisa dia masih menggodaku, dengan menjambaki rambutku dan menjilati leherku saat aku sudah kelelahan. Aku menggulingkan punggung telajangku ke atas meja. Membiarkan sensasi dingin menjalari punggungku. Gadis ini juga ikut bangkit dan mulai mengenakan rok lipitnya kembali. Lalu aku berguling sekali lagi dan turun. Aku mengambil kemejaku dan kembali mengenakan celanaku.

"Scorpius?" panggilnya saat menarik lenganku. "Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyanya lembut.

"Secepat yang kubisa," jawabku lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Secepat yang kubisa. _Memangnya aku bisa?_ pikirku geli. Kukira Ravenclaw cukup cerdas, tapi tetap saja gadis-gadis itu akan berubah menjadi sangat bodoh kalau sudah berurusan dengan perasaannya.

Memangnya selama ini sudah berapa cerita sih yang mereka dengar soal seberapa 'nakal'nya diriku? Tidakkah mereka belajar bahwa yang kuinginkan hanya sebuah adegan seks panas tanpa emosi dan perasaan. Bukan salahku kalau mereka tetap melibatkan perasaan ketika mereka sudah tahu tentangku dan konsekuensinya. Jika mereka jatuh dalam perangkapku, itu bukan salahku, bukan? Siapa yang menyuruh mereka mempercayaiku? Tidak ada. Siapa yang menyuruh mereka melibatkan perasaan? Juga tidak ada.

Aku masih mengancingkan kemejaku ketika berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi karena kelas efektif belum dimulai karena jadwal yang masih harus diatur sehubung dengan adanya mata pelajaran baru untuk murid tingkat tiga, yaitu Mitologi dan Legenda Makhluk Sihir yang akan '_cukup _berguna' itu. Aku berbelok ke arah koridor yang akan menuntutku ke asrama saat sepupuku, Daphne Greengrass Jr berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan denganku.

"Scorp!" sapanya alih-alih mengucapkan 'Hai'.

Aku menggangguk singkat. Lalu dia menunjuk kerahku.

"Mulai nakal kau rupanya," katanya.

Aku memeriksa kerahku. Dan menemukan bekas lipstik di sana. _Brengsek_, makiku.

"Siapa kali ini yang kaudapatkan, Scorp?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawabku. Aku lalu merapalkan mantra untuk menghilangkan noda gincu itu—walaupun mantra kulayangkan kurang efektif karena masih ada bekas kemerahan yang tertinggal—dan berjalan melewati Daphne. "Aku duluan," ujarku sambil menghilang di balik koridor.

_Well_, sekarang aku perlu kembali ke kamar, mandi, berganti pakaian—pasti mana mungkin aku menemui_nya_ dan datang ke pesta Slughorn dengan kemeja lecek dan berbekas noda gincu—dan bergegas datang ke pesta bodoh itu. Kurasa aku akan terlambat.

Semoga saja Al tidak di kamar. Dia akan bersikap seperti santo dan menceramahiku sampai paskah tahun depan kalau tahu aku baru saja menghabiskan satu sesi panas lagi dengan entah-siapa-yang-bisa-kudapatkan. Entahlah, aku hanya sedang malas mendengarkannya saat ini.

* * *

_ To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's Point of View.**

Setelah pidato panjang lebar soal semua koresponden dan kenalan pentingnya, akhirnya Profesor Slughorn membiarkan kami menikmati pestanya dengan cara kami sendiri. Aku mengobrol dengan James soal barang baru Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, yaitu pastiles perubah warna kulit, yang membuat Demian Thomas berwarna tosca sejak turun dari kereta kemarin.

"Kalian seharusnya ke Madam Pomfrey, James," kataku saat James masih saja tertawa mengingat tampang Demian.

"Dan membuatku kena detensi sedini ini, begitu?" tanyanya saat berhenti tertawa. Tapi dia menatapku geli.

"Oh, James. Lalu bagaimana jika Demian tetap berwarna tosca selamanya?"

James terlihat semakin geli. "Tenang, aku sudah meminta Uncle George untuk memberikan pastiles kontranya."

"Tak bisakah kau menghentikan semua lelucon jeniusmu itu dan mulai memikirkan N.E.W.T?" aku bertanya, aku tahu ini akan membuat James mengoceh semakin panjang tapi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memperingatkannya.

"Rose, ini masih awal tahun. Aku bahkan belum membaca jadwal kelasku," bantah James, masih dengan gaya khasnya—yang menurut Dad seperti Uncle George dan mendiang Uncle Fred—santai yang memuakkan.

Aku hendak membalasnya ketika sudut mataku menangkap sosok Scorpius di kejauhan. Dia baru saja berbincang dengan Profesor Slughorn dan beberapa gadis Hufflepuff di dekatnya mengikik sambil mengerling sok manis ke arahnya, menjijikan.

Scorpius memandangku balik dan memberiku isyarat mata. Dia lalu menyelinap keluar dan aku tahu inilah saatnya buatku untuk menemuinya di depan Kamar Kebutuhan.

Aku bilang pada James bahwa aku butuh ke kamar mandi dan menyelinap menghindari kerumunan. Aku berjalan di sepanjang lorong kastil yang sepi karena hari sudah semakin larut. Aku bersembunyi sesaat di ujung lorong ketika Peeves melayang melewatiku sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu jelek—yang kuyakin baru diciptakannya di musim panas ini.

"Profesor baru… pelajaran baru… tahun yang baru… sementara Hagrid masih memelihara Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut…"

Dan aku melihatnya, bersandar pada salah satu pilar dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Wajah datarnya menatap dinding di depannya. Rambut pirang platinanya—seperti biasa—tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kastil. Tanpa sadar, aku menahan napas ketika berjalan mendekat.

Scorpius beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar ketika aku masuk ke dalam bidang pandangannya. Dan mata kelabunya yang tajam menatapku dalam. Membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah dia bisa Legilimency. Tapi tidak, dia tidak menginvansi pikiranku, dia hanya… menelanjangiku dengan tatapannya itu.

"Kau datang terlalu cepat. Pesta Slughorn belum usai," ujarnya saat aku berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ujung-ujung sepatu kami bahkan hampir bersentuhan.

Dia menyeringai, dan aku sungguh berharap dapat mengutuknya dengan kutukan-kutukan Tak Termaafkan. _Demi Merlin! _"Kau yang memberiku isyarat tadi," aku mulai membantah, membela diri.

"Kau terlalu berprasangka, Rose…" desisnya.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Penyebutan namaku oleh bibirnya membuatku lupa cara bernapas dengan baik.

"Tapi justru itulah yang menarik darimu…"

Aku mulai kehilangan akal sehatku. Apalagi saat tubuh di depanku ini merangsek maju. Aroma _musk_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya benar-benar merasukiku, meluluhlantakan seluruh pertahanan yang kupunya.

Dan yang kutahu setelahnya, aku telah mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya. Dan rasa hangat sentuhannya, tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku dan bergerak hangat di sepanjang punggungku. Juga bagaimana manis bibirnya yang menari-nari bersama milikku.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

_Brengsek_, makiku pada diriku sendiri.

_Bajingan_, aku mengulangi.

_Keparat bodoh_, aku tidak berhenti.

Niatku memintanya ke sini adalah untuk membuktikan bahwa gadis ini sama seperti yang lainnya. Tidak kebal terhadapku. Bahwa saat itu, bukan hanya aku yang melibatkan emosi. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang, justru aku yang terjebak dalam perangkapku sendiri. Bahwa akulah yang memulai melibatkan emosi terlebih dahulu.

Tidak, ini salah. Aku mencoba melawan diriku sendiri. Tapi rasa manis yang pekat bibir gadis ini membuatku lupa daratan. Dia… seperti zat adiktif. _Sial, aku harus menghentikannya_…

Dan Demi Salazar! Bagaimana mungkin dia masih tampak setenang itu? Bagaimana mungkin dia masih terkontrol saat aku mulai kehilangan kendali atas diriku? Tidak, aku harus membuatnya juga lepas kendali. Akan kubuat dia juga melibatkan emosi bahkan seluruh perasaannya.

Tanganku bergerak semakin ke bawah, saat bibirku juga bergerak semakin dalam. Kuangkat tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku berusaha menerbangkannya, menjauhi akal sehatnya. Dan… berhasil. Gadis ini merespon rangsanganku. Dia menjambaki rambutku. Dia mendesah pelan namun bibirnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku semakin dalam, memaksaku ikut memainkan lidahku juga. Aku tersenyum menang, keinginanku terpenuhi.

Tapi sial. Ini semua membuatku malah menuntut lebih. Dia sungguh bereaksi terhadapku seperti zat adiktif. Rasa bibirnya sungguh membuatku gemas. Perlahan—tidak seperti yang pernah kulakukan sebelumnya selama hidupku ini—aku melumat bibirnya itu dan menutup mataku, menikmati setiap sensasinya, setiap ledakan perasaan yang bercampur jadi satu di kepalaku.

Dan sekarang diriku yang mulai tidak tahu diri ini menginginkan hal lain darinya. Cabang keinginanku itu terbentuk semakin nyata, menguasai alam sadarku. Satu cabang terakhir yang aku ingin dia juga memenuhinya: Bagaimana sensasi hangat tubuhnya di bawah tubuhku.

_Tapi tidak. Tidak gadis ini_.

Tapi apa salahnya? Ini tidak akan berbeda. Aku bukan pemula dalam hal ini. Aku pasti bisa menanganinya. Dia hanya gadis biasa.

_Tapi sekarang saja kau bahkan sudah hampir kehilangan kendalimu, Scorpius._ Bagian dari diriku yang lainnya memperingatkan.

Tapi bukankah seorang Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya? Bukankah begitu cara Malfoy dibesarkan?

Ya, Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Apapun. Termasuk dia.

_Aku menginginkannya. Ya, aku sungguh menginginkannya. Aku perlu sebuah ruangan. Ruangan hanya untuk kami. _

Aku mengulangi. _Aku ingin kamar untuk menghabiskan malam dengannya. _

_Aku ingin kamar untuk menghabiskan malam dengannya._

Dan aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan sudah akan terpenuhi. Aku menarik bibirku sejenak. Kubuka mataku, aku mengerling pintu Kamar Kebutuhan yang sekarang—aku tahu—pasti sudah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah kamar yang nyaman.

Aku membawanya mendekati Kamar Kebutuhan. Yang pintu besarnya kini membuka dan kami masuk. Oh, semoga saja Albus tidak sedang memandangi Peta-nya itu. Akan panjang urusannya kalau sampai dia melihat label namaku dan sepupunya ini menghilang bersamaan ke dalam Kamar Kebutuhan.

Sebuah ranjang besar yang tertutup seprai beludru hijau menggodaku tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Aku membanting tubuhnya ke atasnya. Aku membuka jubahku dan meleparnya ke lantai. Dan aku perlahan-lahan bergerak di atas tubuhnya.

Rambut merahnya kini terlihat kecokelatan dan mengembang dan terurai berantakan dan aroma vanili yang kuat menguar darinya. Dan aku menahan napas saat memperhatikan gaun berwarna salem yang dikenakannya tersingkap, memperlihatkan pahanya yang terbungkus kulit mulus bak porselen.

Tanganku mulai bergerilya. Bergerak di balik gaunnya, berusaha menyingkap setiap jengkal keindahan yang tersembunyi. Dia mendesah pelan, namun aku tahu dia sepertiku. Dia juga menginginkan ini. Maka, aku tidak berhenti. Gadis ini malah membuatku tersenyum saat jari-jarinya bergerak membuka setiap kancing di kemeja hitam yang kukenakan.

Dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengikuti caranya. Kuulurkan kedua tanganku. Kutarik risleting di belakang gaunnya. Dan aku juga sudah membuka celanaku, saat dia menyingkirkan gaunnya dari tubuhnya. Udara di dalam Kamar Kebutuhan tidak jauh berbeda dengan udara di luar. Cukup dingin dan berangin khas musim gugur. Namun aku tidak ingin meminta agar kamar ini menghangatkan dirinya. Biar aku yang menghangatkan diriku sendiri dengan bantuan tubuh gadis ini, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Aku memulainya. Dengan hati-hati. Sebuah perasaan hangat yang ganjil entah bagaimana membuatku ingin membuat_nya_ melakukan ini dengan nyaman. Gadis ini mencengkram bahuku ketika kami memasuki puncak. Seringai kesakitan menghiasi bibir tipisnya. _Sial, gadis ini masih perawan. _Dan saat aku mengecek ke bawah, benar saja, aku melihat sebercak darah segar.

Aku menatap ke dalam manik mata cokelatnya. Dan dia balas menatapku dalam. Dia tidak memintaku untuk berhenti. Namun sebagian dariku sangsi untuk melanjutkannya. Dan kemudian, dialah yang kembali memulai. Maka, aku kembali larut di dalamnya. Karena jika boleh jujur, bagian dari diriku yang dominan juga tidak ingin berhenti.

Dan ini pertama kalinya, aku merasakan rasa hangat yang menyelubungi kami berdua. Bahwa aku melakukannya bukan hanya untuk memenuhi gairah seksku saja. Bahwa gadis ini tidak seperti yang lainnya, dia bukan hanya sekadar pemuas nafsuku, dia lebih dari itu.

"Rose…"

Dan kali ini akulah yang menggumamkan namanya saat kami kembali mencapai puncak. Biasanya namaku lah dilengungkan seperti pemujaan terhadap Dewa-Dewi oleh gadis-gadis itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini: justru aku yang melakukannya.

Rose menatapku saat dia mendengarnya. "Mengapa kau merelakannya untukku?" tanyaku tanpa sadar.

Dia tidak langsung menjawab, tangannya bergerak di lekukan wajahku. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja sekarang. Sekarang aku bahkan dapat menghitung jumlah bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Dan saat dia bernapas, aku bergidik merasakan hangat napasnya menyapu kulit wajahku.

Rose kemudian menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak tahu…"

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Aku jatuh tertidur di dadanya. Aku tidak ingat selarut apa kami terjaga semalam. Tapi saat aku membuka mataku, aku tahu hari sudah beranjak pagi. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya yang memelukku dan turun dari ranjang. Aku memunguti pakaianku satu per satu yang berserakan di lantai.

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

Aku mengenakan kembali gaunku dan bergegas keluar. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin pergi sebelum dia bangun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Lagipula sekarang otakku terasa bebal dan aku tidak mampu mencerna apapun yang baru kualami ini.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View. **

Suara derap langkah kaki yang ramai di sepanjang koridor membangungkanku. Pasti aku akan ketinggalan kelas pertamaku di awal tahun. Oh, sudahlah siapa yang peduli?

Aku berguling di ranjang dan menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah pergi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Dan tak bukti bahwa gadis itu pernah berada di sini sebelumnya.

_Brengsek, _makiku. Dan sekarang aku butuh ke toilet. Aku memejamkan mataku dan meminta agar ruangan ini menyediakan kamar mandi. Dan saat aku membuka mataku sebuah pintu kamar mandi sudah terbentuk di sudut ruangan.

Kamar mandinya jauh lebih bagus daripada Kamar Mandi Prefek. Kemudian aku mencuci wajah dan menatap bayanganku di cermin. Aku tampak kacau. Aku berusaha merapikan rambutku sebisaku lalu kembali keluar dan memakai kembali pakaianku. Aku memastikan tidak ada lagi yang lewat di depan Kamar Kebutuhan sebelum keluar. Aku menyelinap di antara murid kelas satu yang berbondong-bondong menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Setibanya di kamarku aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam—kemeja putih, dasi hijau silver, dan celana panjang cokelat lengkap dengan jubahku.

"_Accio!_" gumamku mengarahkan tongkat sihir _Reed _dan rambut unicorn–ku ke selembar perkamen yang berisi jadwal kelas baruku. Aku harus segera ke kelas Rune Kuno atau Profesor Babbling akan memberiku detensi. Dan berusaha melupakan semua yang baru saja terjadi, aku menyambar tasku dan keluar kamar.

* * *

_ To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose's Point of View.**

Kelas Profesor Vector berakhir tanpa kusadari. Yang artinya aku harus menghabiskan semalam suntuk untuk bisa mengerti materi baru Arithmancy ini. Aku membereskan semua buku-bukuku dan keluar kelas paling akhir. Aku berjalan di sepanjang lorong dengan Helena Finnigan yang mengoceh soal seleksi tim Quidditch Gryffindor di sebelahku—tapi aku tidak mendengarkan.

Setelahnya aku ada kelas Transfigurasi, namun sepertinya aku akan membolos kali ini. Aku menyeringai saat mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Helena di ujung lorong, Lily dan yang lainnya pasti tidak percaya aku melakukannya. Aku lalu bergerak ke arah Aula Depan dan menyelinap di antara jam-jam pasir raksasa yang merupakan ukuran untuk poin asrama dan berlari menuruni undakan depan ke halaman sekolah. Aku menerobos masuk ke dalam pondok Hagrid saat dia sedang memindahkan setong tempayak raksasa ke depan tungku perapian.

"Rose! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kaget begitu melihatku.

Aku tersenyum dan duduk. "Anda tidak ada jadwal mengajarkan kan, Profesor?"

"Tidak. Tapi… mengapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau di kelas?" Hagrid duduk di hadapanku.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. "Entahlah, aku sedang tidak _mood, _Hagrid_._"

Hagrid tertawa mendengarku. "Wohoo.. Rupanya kau tidak seratus persen Hermione, ya. Baguslah, aku akan kasian pada Ron kalau anaknya sama sekali tidak mewarisi gen dirinya."

Aku ikut tertawa kecil.

"Ohiya, aku baru saja bertemu Luna Lovegood di London kemarin, membahas soal si Snorkack, kau tahu. Dan dia memberiku sekantung besar akar Gurdy, dia bilang enak dijadikan minuman, kau mau coba?"

Aku mengangguk dan Hagrid mengambil dua cangkir. Dia menuangkan cairan merah tua keunguan, seperti jus buah bit, dari ceret berjelaganya ke dalam cangkirku.

Aku melihat Hagrid mengangkat cangkirnya dan aku ikut menghirup setegak akar Gurdy itu dari cangkirku dan nyaris tersedak. Minuman ini sungguh menjijikan, seperti Permen Segala-Rasa rasa upil yang dicairkan.

"Iyuhhh!" Hagrid juga menyemburkan isi cangkirnya. "Sungguh, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai kalau ini akan enak?!"

Dan kami berdua tertawa. Mengunjungi Hagrid pilihan yang tepat kalau begitu. Dia bercerita banyak hal, termasuk soal Dad yang pernah muntah siput di dalam pondok ini karena mantra yang digunakannya untuk menyerang Draco Malfoy—aku tersentak saat mendengar nama Malfoy disebut—berbalik mengenainya sendiri.

Aku baru kembali ke kastil saat akan makan siang. Dan entah mengapa otakku kembali terasa bebal saat memasuki kastil. Aku duduk di meja Gryffindor, di samping Lily saat makan. Paha-paha ayam terlihat cokelat keemasan dan mengkilap dan menggiurkan. Aku mengambil sepotong namun rasanya tidak terasa seenak biasanya di mulutku. _Mungkin para peri rumah itu kelelahan_, pikirku sambil mengunyah.

"Rose, aku tidak melihatmu di pesta Profesor Slughorn semalam, apa kau tidak datang?" tanya Lily sambil mengambil sepotong pai apel di depannya.

"Aku datang, aku hanya kembali ke kamar lebih dulu," jawabku, aku lalu menegak sari jeruk yang terasa sangat nikmat—apalagi setelah akar Gurdy yang menjijikan itu.

"Sayang sekali. Pestanya hebat. Dan kau tahu, William Goldstein?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Dia _keeper _Ravenclaw, Rose… kau tahu, dia mengajakku ke Hogsmeade bersamanya, dan dia bilang aku juga harus menontonnya saat Ravenclaw bertemu Hufflepuff di minggu terakhir bulan September nanti."

Aku hanya tersenyum sekenanya. Lily selanjutnya berpaling ke Arabella Jones untuk merencanakan bagaimana cara menyelinap ke latihan Quidditch Ravenclaw besok sore. Meninggalkanku dan segudang pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menari-nari di otakku.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Al sedang berdebat dengan Dadario Higgs ketika dia tidak terima dengan keputusan bahwa dia tidak bisa masuk tim. Al mulai tersudut namun aku tidak berminat untuk membantunya, aku bertengger di atas _Firebolt SixSense handmade edition-_ku yang terbang rendah menunggu instruksi Al untuk melepar _quaffle_ kepada peserta seleksi.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa melakukannya, Potter! Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi," teriak Higgs.

Al mundur beberapa langkah namun dia tidak menyerah. "Maaf sekali aturannya hanya sekali coba, sekarang menyingkirlah karena masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan!"

Higgs terlihat merah padam namun akhirnya dia berbalik dan menjauh—setelah sebelumnya meleparkan sapunya. Al kembali memanggil nama yang mengantre dan menyuruhku menguji Radamel Pucey yang berharap mendapatkan posisi _keeper._

Aku mulai mengangkasa dan mengambil posisi. Aku menyeringai saat Pucey bergoyang aneh di atas sapunya. _Dasar bodoh._

Aku bergerak ke arah kanan dan Pucey menyamai arahku. Tapi tidak semudah itu, sobat. Aku terbang ke kiri dan Pucey kembali mengikutiku namun tengahlah targetku dan… gol. Sesempurna yang biasa kulakukan.

Al memintaku menguji Pucey sebanyak lima kali. Dan dia berhasil menangkap satu di antara lima tembakanku itu. Pucey disuruh menunggu hasil selanjutnya kalau-kalau tidak ada lagi yang mampu mem-_block_ tembakanku.

Seleksi tidak cukup menarik namun kurasa tim ini akan lebih baik dari tim tahun lalu. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mampu menarik perhatianku kecuali seorang _chaser _baru kami yang bernama Isabella Flint. Dan Pucey gagal mendapatkan posisi yang diincarnya karena Larry Warrington di luar perkiraan, mampu mem-_block _2 dari 3 tembakanku dan menangkap semua _quaffle _yang ditembakkan seorang _chaser _kami, Vivian Bletchley.

Sementara itu Zabini cukup senang Nott tidak lolos seleksi dan dia mendapatkan seorang murid kelas tiga yang bernama Julian Davis sebagai pasangan _beater_-nya. Al tidak terlalu senang namun kurasa ini yang terbaik yang bisa didapatkannya.

"Si Davis cukup lumayan setidaknya dia bisa memukul _bludger_-nya," kata Zab saat kami melintasi lapangan hendak ke kamar ganti. Segerombol murid-murid kelas tiga mengikik pelan saat kami melewati mereka. "Yang berambut hitam cukup cantik ya," tambahnya sambil mengerling nakal ke arah mereka.

Al tidak menanggapi _jokes_ itu dengan santai. "Sudahlah, lupakan soal kencanmu dan fokus saja. Kuhajar kau kalau sampai kita kalah dari Gryffindor lagi."

Aku nyengir mendengarnya.

"Ada apa sih denganmu dan Gryffindormu itu?"

"Al hanya tidak ingin pacarnya mengalahkannya, Zab. Dia harus jaga wibawa, kan," timpalku. Al menatapku, dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Maksudmu si cantik-Wood itu?"

Aku mengangguk dan Zabini tertawa.

"Kukira kau hanya bercanda dengannya, Al. Oh, Jenggot Merlin!" Zabini membuat gerakan seperti mau mukul _bludger_ dengan cara yang konyol.

"Hentikan itu! Aku hanya tidak ingin kalah dari James dan Lily lagi musim ini," potong Al. Dia menatap kami berdua dengan galak.

Aku memberikan salut dua jari kepadanya sambil berkata, "Aku mendengarkanmu, _Capt._"

Aku menyelesaikan berganti pakaianku dengan cepat. Kami keluar dari kamar ganti dan Al langsung diserbu fansnya. Kapten yang tersohor. Untunglah aku mengambil keputusan yang tepat, awalnya Dad menawariku untuk membelikan teman setimku sapu yang sama denganku agar aku mendapatkan gelar 'Kapten' tim itu tanpa bertele-tele, tapi aku menolaknya. Maksudku buat apa repot-repot, toh walaupun Al kaptennya, mayoritas tim tetap lebih tunduk padaku dibanding pada Al.

Aku menyelinap di antara gadis-gadis sinting itu dan berjalan cepat ke kastil. Aku sudah hampir lupa kejadian kemarin malam—sampai tadi pagi—ketika gadis itu muncul dari ujung koridor. Dia menangkap mataku lalu menunduk.

Dan saat kami benar-benar berpapasan aku menarik tangannya. Membuatnya terkejut dan menjatuhkan beberapa buku yang dibawanya di tangan yang satunya. Dia berjongkok untuk memunguti buku-bukunya dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, membantunya.

Saat aku menaruh buku terakhir di atas tumpukan bukunya, aku akhirnya berkata pelan, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Dia menatapku. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku masih belum melepaskan tangannya. Dan aku balas menatapnya tajam, berusaha mencaritahu siapa sebenarnya gadis yang sedang kuhadapi ini. Apa yang spesial darinya.

"Maaf, tapi kalau sudah selesai, aku buru-buru. Aku harus menemui Profesor Sinistra," katanya sambil mengambil buku-bukunya dan berjalan melewatiku.

_Brengsek_. Kalau dia saja bisa melewatiku begitu saja, mengabaikanku, mengganggap bahwa kejadian kemarin malam bukan apa-apa, lalu apa yang salah denganku? Mengapa aku harus kalang kabut menghadapinya? Oh, Demi Salazar, tidak ada yang istimewa darinya.

_Scorpius, kau sudah pernah meniduri Cassandra Brown yang super seksi itu. Kau juga pernah meniduri Ignatia Wildsmith yang sering disebut sebagai cewek paling cantik di Hogwarts ini. Juga Gabrielle Peasegood yang keturunan _veela _itu. Belum lagi sederet cewek lain yang bersedia bugil dan naik ke ranjang denganmu secara cuma-cuma. Lalu Rose Weasley datang dan kenapa pula kau seperti kehilangan kendali atas dirimu?_

Bukankah dia hanya gadis biasa? Dia tidak lebih seksi dari Brown, dia juga tidak lebih cantik dari Wildsmith, dia bahkan bukan keturunan _veela _seperti Peasegood. Dia bahkan memiliki rambut merah khas Weasley yang memuakkan juga beberapa bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Kelebihannya hanyalah dia menggunakan otaknya sedikit lebih keras dibandingkan kami semua. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya cantik.

_Tapi kau menidurinya saat dia masih perawan, Scorpius._ Tapi tidak, itu kan bukan salahku. Dia sendiri yang merelakannya untukku.

_Tapi kau yang menjebaknya._ Tidak, aku hanya memancingnya. Dan memang begitulah yang selalu kulakukan, salah sendiri dia memakan umpanku.

_Kalau begitu tetaplah menjadi bajingan tengik sampai membusuk di neraka, kau bodoh. _Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Dan aku mengakuinya, aku memang brengsek.

Lalu apa lagi sekarang? Tidak ada. Rose Weasley hanyalah satu nama dari daftar panjangku. Dan sama seperti yang lainnya. tidak ada yang hebat darinya.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Aku berguling gelisah di atas ranjangku. Semua pikiran dan rasa ini menekanku dan membuatku muak. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menguras isi tubuhku dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Bayang-bayang Scorpius Malfoy menempel di kepalaku bagaikan saus karamel yang mengerak pada kuali yang gosong.

Dan mengapa aku harus bertindak sebodoh itu? Sungguh idiot membiarkan pemuda itu meniduriku seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dengan gadis-gadis lain. _Oh, Rose… Lihatlah dirimu!_ _Sekarang kau sama tidak berharganya dengan gadis-gadis pengikik yang tidak pernah mau repot-repot untuk menggunakan otaknya itu._

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam seolah semua itu membantuku.

_Ada apa denganmu?_

Suaranya kembali menggema di kepalaku. Ya, ada apa denganku? Dan bodohnya mengapa aku menjawab aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Jelas ada yang salah denganku.

Tapi kemarin malam dia benar-benar bersikap seolah akulah satu-satunya. Caranya memperlakukanku. Dinginnya yang terbungkus kehangatan. Kebekuannya yang mencair. Juga kesopanannya yang terasa ganjil dalam sosok angkuhnya.

_Rose! Hentikan itu! _

Pemuda itu bajingan. Begitulah caranya memperlakukan setiap gadis. Dia hanya memainkan perannya sebagai pria mempesona hanya agar dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dan ya.. dia sudah mendapatkan yang diinginkannya. Karena aku sudah dengan idiot menyambar umpannya dan menceburkan diriku ke dalam perangkapnya.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku memilah-milah tumpukan hadiah dan surat di depanku. Aku menyingkirkan yang tidak perlu dan hanya membaca surat dari Mom dan Dad.

_**Untuk Scorpius,**_

**Selamat Ulang Tahun yang keenam belas, sayang! Cepat sekali rasanya waktu berlalu dan sekarang putraku sudah beranjak dewasa. **

**Aku merindukanmu sekali sampai berharap natal cepat datang. Dad juga bilang dia rindu padamu. Dia memaksaku untuk mengirimimu sapu terbaru yang baru dipajang di estalase Quality Quidditch Supplies—tapi aku dengan tegas menolaknya, kau baru mendapatkan sapu baru di musim panas lalu, ingat?**

**Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memberimu perlengkapan untuk perawatan sapumu—entah namanya apa—agar kali ini setidaknya kau bisa membuat sapumu itu bertahan selama satu tahun. Dan arlogi baru. Aku membelinya karena arlogi ini bisa berubah menjadi kompas dan alat pendeteksi **_**bludger**_** yang terbang ke arahmu saat kau bermain Quidditch.**

**Ya, kukira hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan. Lagipula aku yakin kau juga tidak akan sudi membaca suratku jika terlalu panjang. Sekali lagi, Selamat Ulang Tahun, Scorp!**

**Salam hangat dan peluk,**

**Mom & Dad.**

Aku melipat kembali surat Mom lalu membuka hadiahnya. Sekotak perlengkapan perawatan sapu beserta buku panduannya juga sebuah arlogi hitam yang terlihat oke. Aku langsung melepas arlogi lamaku dan memakainya.

Al baru bangun dan dia berteriak dari tempat tidurnya, "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Scorp!"

Dia lalu melemparkan sebuah kotak besar kepadaku. "Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, buka saja. Aku hanya minta Uncle George untuk membungkuskan yang bagus-bagus," jawabnya.

Aku membukanya dan menemukan barang-barang keluaran terbaru Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Trims, Al."

Albus mengangguk dan sekarang aku merasakan sebuah kotak dilemparkan lagi ke arahku. Aku menoleh dan Zabini nyengir. Kotaknya tidak sebesar punya Al.

"Alat cukur sihir, Scorp. Itu akan memberimu cukuran yang paling mulus yang pernah kau lihat, tapi kau harus memberitahunya dengan jelas apa yang kau inginkan atau kau akan punya lebih sedikit rambut dari yang kau harapkan," jelas Zabini.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku lalu bangkit dan tempat tidurku dan berjalan keluar. "Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, bukalah sisanya. Aku mau mandi," kataku.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View. **

Aku membuka mata dan melihat selapis salju menyelimuti jendela yang dingin. Udara sudah semakin dingin di minggu ketiga bulan November ini. Ya, tiga minggu sebelum libur natal. Aku berguling di bawah selimutku. Oh, siapa yang sudi meninggalkan tempat tidurnya di hari sedingin ini?

Namun kemudian aku merasakan perutku bergejolak. Aku segera bangun dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi asrama. Aku berjongkok di depan toilet dan menguras isi perutku. _Sial, kenapa aku muntah bahkan saat aku belum makan apapun?_

Kepalaku juga entah mengapa ikut berdenyut-denyut sakit. Dan aku baru berhenti saat sudah tidak ada lagi yang mampu kumuntahkan. Aku berkumur dengan air. Namun sepertinya aku butuh larutan mint untuk menyegarkan mulutku yang tidak enak.

"_Accio _tas_!" _gumamku dengan tongkat sihir _vine-_ku. Tas yang berisi perlengkapan mandiku meluncur ke arahku dan aku membukanya. Dan saat aku memeriksa isinya, aku baru sadar, aku tidak memakai jatah pembalutku bulan lalu.

Demi Celana Merlin! Aku sungguh tidak ingat apakah Scorpius memakai pengaman malam itu. Dan jika tidak, bukankah mungkin saja kalau aku… hamil?

* * *

_ To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

"Ada setumpuk surat dari Parkinson, kau tidak berniat membaca salah satu di antaranya? Isinya menarik," ujar Zabini saat aku masuk kamar, aku baru saja selesai mandi.

Aku menyeringai mendengarnya. Lalu menjentikan tongkat sihirku dan membuat surat-surat itu lenyap.

"Tapi, Scop, kurasa ada baiknya kau cepat keluar. Karena cewekmu sudah menunggumu di depan," kata Al sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa meminta siapapun untuk jadi pacarku."

Zabini mengeluarkan suara seperti mau muntah. "Tapi selalu merayu siapapun yang bersedia tidur denganmu."

"Sudahlah, kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud—si Vane itu, tentu saja," kata Al sambil melambaikan Peta Perampoknya. Label nama Vanessa Vane bergerak-gerak di depan pintu batu.

"Lupakan, dia akan pergi kalau bosan," jawabku lalu kembali naik ke tempat tidurku. Hari ini hari minggu jadi memang tidak sepantasnya aku bangun sepagi ini. Lagipula aku harus mengumpulkan cukup energi untuk latihan Quidditch nanti sore, pertemuan Slytherin dan Gryffindor akan terjadi senin besok, jadi Al memaksa kami semua untuk latihan dengan ekstra serius.

Aku baru saja akan memejamkan mata kembali saat mendengar Al berseru, "Scorp, aku serius! Kurasa ini akan menjadi panas."

Dia menyerahkan Petanya padaku. Dan aku melihat label nama Vanessa Vane dan Rowena Corner—_siapa pula dia?_—bergerak-gerak di depan label nama Karren Parkinson, juga ada beberapa nama lagi yang tidak kukenal.

"Keluarlah sebelum mereka semua meledakan seluruh sekolah, sobat," Zabini mengerlingku.

Aku dengan malas, akhirnya beranjak keluar. Ruang Rekreasi masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid kelas tiga yang sepertinya sedang mengerjakan PR Astronomi mereka.

Aku keluar dan menemukan gadis-gadis idiot itu sedang menuding satu sama lain dengan tongkat sihir mereka.

"…Beraninya kau bilang bahwa Scorpius itu milikmu?!" suara Parkinson terdengar paling nyaring.

"Scorpius!" Vane langsung berhambur ke arahku begitu dia melihatku. Kotak besar berwarna merah muda langsung disodorkannya padaku. "Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Dan sampai dia"—Vane menuding Parkinson—"datang dan mengajakku ribut. Sekarang jelaskan padanya kalau aku tidak bohong bahwa kau pacarku."

"Benarkah itu? Tapi Scorpius.. kau berjanji untuk menemuiku lagi," kali ini yang bersuara si gadis _tangguh _Ravenclaw itu, sepertinya dia yang bernama Rowena Corner.

"Tidak, pasti si Vane hanya mengaku-aku saja," sahut Parkinson yang langsung di-iya-kan oleh kroni-kroninya yang sesama Slytherin.

Astaga, ini tidak akan cepat berakhir. Maka, aku pun melepaskan Vane dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Aku mendengar Vane menyerukan namaku namun kemudian suaranya dipotong oleh tawa mengejek Parkinson. Dan kemudian teriakan, makian—entahlah, terserah mereka.

Aku berjalan asal dan menemukan diriku berbelok ke lorong depan Perpustakaan. Aku baru hendak berbalik saat melihat_nya _berjalan cepat memasuki Perpustakaan. Demi Salazar, ini masih jam enam dan sekarang hari minggu. Apa sih isi kepalanya itu?

Aku berdiri mematung cukup lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam Perpustakaan. Madam Pince mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihatku namun dia langsung balas tersenyum begitu aku memamerkan senyumku. Oh bodoh, tidak ada siapapun di sini, kecuali dia… dan sekarang aku.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang deretan rak-rak yang menjulang sampai ke langit-langit. Mengamatinya yang sudah duduk di kursi yang berderet di hadapan sebuah meja panjang. Setumpuk tinggi buku berada di sampingnya sementara dia mulai membaca buku di hadapannya.

Aku mencoba mendekat untuk melihat buku-buku apa saja yang dibacanya. Sebuah buku umum Herbologi, Panduan untuk Menangani Penyakit-Penyakit Sihir, Ramuan Obat, Kumpulan Mantra Pendeteksi Gangguan Kesehatan dan semacamnya. Sial, apakah dia berencana menggantikan posisi Madam Pomfrey?

Sudah hampir satu jam, aku mengerling arlogiku, dan dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya sebelum ramai. Aku melewati Madam Pince, namun dia menghentikanku.

"Kau perlu menandatangani buku pengunjung dulu, Mr Malfoy," katanya sambil melayangkan sebuah buku besar kepadaku.

Aku menunduk memandang buku itu lalu meraih tongkatku.

"Oh, tidak. Kau perlu menandatanganinya secara konvensional, tentu saja, tintanya harus khusus," kata Madam Pince lagi lalu dia memberiku pena bulu dan sebotol tinta.

Aku melakukannya dengan cepat dan segera pergi karena beberapa anak Ravenclaw menatapku heran saat mereka masuk.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Aku mengembalikan semua buku yang kuambil dengan kecewa. Aku sudah menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk membaca namun yang kucari belum kudapatkan. Aku mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana cara mendeteksi kehamilan dengan sihir. Mungkin ramuan atau mantra atau apalah, karena tentu saja aku tidak bisa menemukan alat kecil uji kehamilan Muggle di sini. Aku tahu Madam Pomfrey akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, tapi… tidak, mana mungkin aku memintanya untuk memeriksaku.

Aku tersenyum pada Madam Pince saat dia—seperti biasa—menyodorkan buku pengujung. Dan terkejut, aku melihat nama_nya_ di daftar itu. Jadi, tadi dia ada di sini. Apa yang dilakukannya?

"Apakah sudah, Miss Weasley?"

Aku terlonjak. Dan dengan buru-buru aku menandatangani buku itu. Aku mengembalikannya kepada Madam Pince dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

_Oh, sudahlah Rose, apapun yang dilakukannya tidak ada hubungannya denganmu sama sekali,_ pikirku di sepanjang perjalanan ke Aula Besar. Tapi.. jika kemungkinan itu benar, apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimanapun ini kan juga tanggung jawabnya.

"Rose!"

Aku menoleh dan Lily berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau pasti dari Perpustakaan," tebaknya sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku.

Aku mengangguk singkat.

Kami lalu memasuki Aula Besar yang sudah ramai dengan siswa yang hendak sarapan. Aku dan Lily duduk di meja Gryffindor di samping James. Lily mengambil sepotong kalkun panggang di depannya dan mulai makan. Aroma kalkun panggang itu cukup menggodaku sebelum hidungku mengendus aroma lainnya. Udang rebus setengah matang. Ugh. Aku membekap mulutku karena aku kembali merasa mual. Oh, sial.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rose?" tanya Lily.

Aku mengangguk lalu menegak segelas sari limun. Rasa asam dari limun entah mengapa membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku lalu meminta James menggeser udang bodoh itu daripada harus muntah di depan umum.

"Aku alergi udang," aku beralasan saat James bertanya.

"Aku baru tahu kau alergi udang," sahut Lily dari sebelahku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu namun James akhirnya mengabulkan permintaanku tanpa komentar lagi.

"Oh iya, James, tak bisakah latihannya kau undur jadi sore saja?" tanya Lily kepada James.

James menghentikan sendok supnya di udara lalu menatap Lily. "Al sudah terlebih dulu mengatur jadwal Slytherin, Lils. Masih bagus kita diizinkan memakai lapangan siang ini."

Lily terdengar mendengus. "Dasar Al. Lihat saja senin nanti. Aku akan memasukan _quaffle _bahkan sebelum dia terbang ke Snitch-nya."

James tertawa.

Pertandingan senin nanti akan terasa seperti final. Karena perolehan angka Gryffindor dan Slytherin hanya terpaut tipis. Jadi, pertandingan senin nanti adalah penentuan asrama mana—atau jika ingin lebih spesifik, siapa diantara Potter bersaudara—yang lebih baik.

"Oh, lihatlah itu. Aku akan kirim surat ke Mom dan Dad," kata Lily tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk dan menemukan Al, Scorpius, dan Irish Zabini berjalan memimpin teman-temannya memasuki Aula Besar. Sebuah replika piala Quidditch dan panji besar Slytherin dipamerkan kroni-kroni mereka ke seluruh ruang aula.

"Tahan dirimu, Lils," kata James.

"Tapi itu kelewatan. Kenapa sih dia menanggapinya seserius ini?" protes Lily, dia terlihat menyeramkan.

"Sudahlah, Lil. Kurasa itu bukan ide Al," kataku, berusaha menengahi.

"Tapi tetap saja, dia salah satu di antaranya."

"Al hanya sedang mencari pembuktian diri, adikku sayang," ujar James. "Tunggu di sini, akan kubuat ini lebih menarik," katanya lalu berdiri.

Aku melemparkan pandangan _jangan-macam-macam _padanya. Tapi itu tidak menghentikannya.

Setelahnya kami makan dengan berlatar lagu kemenangan Slytherin sampai terdengar suara ledakan di depan aula. Sesaat setelahnya sebuah kembang api berwarna merah meluncur masuk dan berubah bentuk menjadi singa di tengah-tengah langit-langit sihir Aula Besar. James selanjutnya meluncur masuk dengan menunggangi roket bersama Fred. Dan disusul kembang api berwarna hijau yang berubah bentuk menjadi ular.

Selanjutnya singa merah itu mengaum dan memakan ular hijau dan meledak menjadi ratusan keping permen yang berjatuhan. Terdengar tepukan dan sorakan meriah dari meja Gryffindor, sementara itu semua anak di meja Slytherin masih memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit sihir yang sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku di Hogwarts, aura persaingan Gryffindor dan Slytherin kembali terasa. James turun dari roketnya, menyapa penggemarnya yang histeris lalu menghampiri Al. Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Al sekeras dan seserius itu. James mengulurkan tangannya namun Al tidak menyambutnya. Dia malah berbalik dan berjalan keluar aula.

Keadaan berbalik saat Gryffindor meneriaki para Slytherin yang mengikuti jejak Al. Dan James—dengan raut puas yang terpancar dari setiap lubang di tubuhnya—kembali ke meja Gryffindor dan duduk di sampingku.

"Habis ini dia pasti akan mandi dan berkurung diri di kamar mandi berjam-jam, si Albus itu," kata James.

Aku memelototinya. "Itu keterlaluan, James. Dia kan adikmu!"

"Rose, dia tahu aku. Salah sendiri dia menganggapnya serius," balasnya masa bodo. Dia kembali mengambil mangkuk supnya dan menyendokkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Rose benar, James. Tadi agak kelewatan," sahut Lily. Dia memandang cemas ke kakaknya dan mengerling pintu aula bergantian.

"Oh, aku hanya bercanda. Fred bilang kembang api itu adalah generasi kedua dari toko Uncle George. Kami hanya ingin mencobanya," dalih James.

"Tapi tidak di situasi seperti saat ini dan dengan singa yang memakan ularnya!"

James membuat gerakan seperti mengusir lalat tapi tidak menghiraukanku.

"James—"

"Oh, sudahlah. Baik, aku akan minta maaf padanya nanti. Oke?"

Aku menghela napas. "Terserah kaulah."

Sesaat kemudian Profesor Weasley, oke baiklah Kepala Asrama Gryffindor dan Guru Transfigurasi kami sekarang adalah Uncle Charles, datang dan berhenti di depan kami.

"Mr Potter dan Mr Weasley, dia menunjuk James dan Fred, ikut aku ke kantorku sekarang juga," katanya tegas. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan kami yang seolah berkata, 'Oh, ayolah, Uncle.'

Profesor lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar aula. James mengerling Fred lalu mereka bangkit dari kursinya.

"Oh, kasian deh kalian, detensi lagi," kata Lily dengan senyum sarkasnya.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Al benar-benar dibakar amarah. Dia tidak berhenti walaupun sebagian dari tim sudah menyerah dan sekarang hanya menonton latihan dari pinggir lapangan. Aku memang cukup marah dengan lelucon kacangan James tadi. Tapi tidak ada Slytherin lain yang menanggapinya seserius Al. Ya, memang pada dasarnya James menujukan itu bukan untuk kami, tapi khusus untuk adiknya itu.

Aku menunduk ketika arlogiku memberi alarm merah dan sesaat setelahnya _bludger_ yang dipukul Zabini melesat melewatiku.

"Perhatikan pukulanmu, bodoh!" teriakku dari atas sapuku.

"Sori, Scorp. Tanganku mulai kram," balas Zab.

Al terbang semakin tinggi lalu menukik tajam. Dia mengerem namun dia masih terguling di tanah yang beku. Snitch emas mengepak-epak dalam genggamannya.

"Berapa waktuku?" tanyanya pada Davis yang memegang _stopwatch._

"Dua puluh menit tiga puluh delapan detik," jawab Davis hati-hati. Dia terlihat ngeri membuat Al meledak.

Al membuat rambut hitamnya yang memang sudah berantakan makin berantakan. Dia lalu menegak sebotol air dan duduk. Dua puluh menit bukan waktu yang cukup untuk mengakhiri pertandingan hanya dengan menangkap Snitch.

"Dengar! Mari kita ubah tradisinya," kataku memecah keheningan. Enam pasang mata sontak terarah padaku. "Lupakan soal mengakhiri permainan dengan Snitch. Al jangan hanya fokus untuk menangkap Snitch, kita buat _quaffle _berperan di sini. Tapi tetap pastikan Snitch itu dalam bidang pandanganmu, dan buat James jauh-jauh darinya," aku berhenti dan balas menatap Zabini.

"Kau, Zab. Jangan hanya mengarahkan _bludger _pada _chaser_ tapi ganggu _keeper_nya. Buat si Weasley bahkan tidak bisa bertahan di atas sapunya. Dan Davis, pastikan tidak ada _chaser_ kita yang terganggu. Kita cetak angka dengan _quaffle _sebanyak mungkin. Karena kita tahu hanya Lily Potter yang bisa bermain baik di sana, itulah taktik Gryffindor, selalu mengandalkan _seeker _mereka. Selama Al menjaga James dari Snitchnya kita manfaatkan kesempatan untuk memenangi permainan dengan cara kita. Bagaimana?"

Al menatapku cukup lama.

"Kita harus berhenti mengadaptasi taktik mereka kalau mau menang, Al."

Perlahan, Al lalu mengangguk. "Baik, tapi ingat. Tidak ada permainan kasar. Kau boleh mengganggu Hugo, Zab. Tapi jangan sakiti dia. Kalau kita menang itu harus dengan terhormat, bukan secara curang," jelasnya.

Aku menyeringai. Anak ini benar-benar Slytherin gadungan. Tapi sudahlah, apa sih yang kau harapkan dari seorang Potter?

"Baik, _Capt!"_ seru semua bersamaan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah kembali mengangkasa untuk mencoba stragegi baru kami.

Kami membagi tim menjadi dua dan mengaplikasikan taktik. Al terlihat canggung dalam usahanya mengalihkan perhatian Flint yang dimaksudkan sebagai _seeker_. Dia sama sekali tidak berbakat curang memang. Tapi Zabini sepertinya bisa menangani ini karena setelah sukses membuat Warrington jungkir balik di atas sapunya, dia selalu memukul _bludger_-nya ke arah si _seeker._

Aku dan Bletchley memasukan masing-masing lima belas dan sepuluh _quaffle _dalam waktu setengah jam. Dua ratus lima puluh poin akan sangat cukup membuat kami menang walaupun James mendapatkan Snicth, tentu saja dengan catatan Warrington dapat menjaga ketiga lingkarannya dengan baik.

Kami mengakhiri sesi latihan sebelum hari gelap. Dan semuanya sudah keluar saat aku baru memakai jubahku di kamar ganti dan Isabella Flint tiba-tiba masuk mencari sarung tangannya yang mungkin terbawa seseorang.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menggeleng dan dia mencoba mencarinya di bawah tempat duduk tempat semua benda dilemparkan asal begitu saja. Aku menenteng tasku dan berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Kau tahu akan lebih mudah pakai mantra panggil," kataku.

Dia tersentak dan kepalanya membentur bagian bawah tempat duduk. Dia mengelus puncak kepalanya dan keluar dari kolong sambil meringis. "Oh, kau benar. Bodohnya aku," katanya. Dia lalu menarik tongkatnya dan menggumamkan mantra. Sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hijau terang meluncur dari dalam kolong ke arahnya.

Aku memamerkan senyumku dan dia bersemu merah. _Oh, dasar cewek._ Tapi si Flint ini tidak buruk, rambut cokelatnya terurai indah padahal dia baru saja menghabiskan satu sesi latihan panjang dengan _bludger_ yang selalu berdesing di sekitarnya.

"Terima kasih, Scorpius," ujarnya lemah.

Aku mendekatkan diriku ke arahnya. Dan itu membuat wajahnya bersemu semakin merah. Wangi lavender yang manis meresapi kepalaku. Dan saat berikutnya bibirku sudah mencapai bibirnya. Al akan marah kalau sampai dia tahu aku mengacaukan emosi pemainnya sehari sebelum pertandingan penting. Tapi siapa yang peduli, aku butuh relaksasi, bukan? Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menikmati rasa ciumannya. Tapi sebersit memori melintasi otakku, membawaku ke suatu tempat lain, bukan, bukan di sini, bukan kamar ganti di lapangan Quidditch ini, tapi di lorong, di depan Kamar Kebutuhan… Dan bukan gadis berambut cokelat yang ada di dekapanku, tapi merah, gadis itu berambut merah…

Aku membuka mataku. Kehabisan napas, kudorong tubuh gadis di depanku ini menjauh. _Brengsek, ada apa denganku?_

"Scorpius…" desah Flint saat menarik jubahku.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dari jubahku dan kembali mengecupnya di bibirnya. "Main yang bagus besok, Isabella," ucapku lalu bejalan cepat keluar ruang ganti.

* * *

_ To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose's Point of View.**

Aku masih belum menemukan cara untuk mendeteksi kehamilan dengan sihir. Dan itu membuatku frustasi. Oh, astaga, jika memang iya apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? Bagaimana aku memberitahu kedua orangtuaku? Bagaimana aku harus memberitahu_nya _juga?

Dad pasti akan langsung melancarkan Avada Kedavra kepadaku begitu dia tahu. Dan Scorpius, astaga, apakah dia akan percaya begitu saja kalau yang kukandung memang adalah anaknya? Laki-laki itu kan brengsek. Belum lagi apa yang akan kulakukan nanti? Aku kan tidak mungkin tetap sekolah sementara perutku semakin membesar…

Oh, Merlin!

Aku merasakan dadaku penuh sesak dengan semua pikiran-pikiran ini dan membuatku mual.

_Tidak, Rose, semuanya tidak akan berjalan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Hipotesis bodohmu itu soal hamil dan sebagainya hanya akan jadi hipotesis.._

Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan sehingga telat datang bulan dan merasa mual dan pusing di saat-saat tertentu.

Aku mengulangi itu dalam hati untuk menenangkan diriku saat aku merasakan sesuatu menabrakku. Aku menoleh namun tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan licin tergelincir di sikuku.

"Al? Kau kah itu?" tanyaku pada udara kosong di depanku.

Al muncul dari ketiadaan. Dia melipat Jubah Gaibnya dan menyelipkannya di balik Jubah Slytherinnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Siapa lagi yang berkeliaran malam hari dengan Jubah Gaib?" balasku.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukan kebiasaanmu berkeliaran malam hari di lorong-lorong," katanya.

Kami lalu berjalan bersisian. "Aku baru saja dari Perpustakaan, Al."

Al tidak menjawabnya. Dia berjalan dengan tatapan yang selalu tertuju pada sepatunya.

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi ya?" tebakku hati-hati.

Al mengangguk. "Entahlah, aku—"

"Kau sangat ingin memenangkan pertandingan besok, ya? Al itu kan hanya Quidditch," kataku lagi.

"Aku tahu. Bukan tentang Quidditchnya yang kupikirkan. Kau tahu, aku satu-satunya Potter yang Slytherin, aku hanya ingin mereka semua tahu bahwa tidak ada salahnya menjadi Slytherin…"

Aku menatapnya, baru kali ini menemukan mata hijau itu kosong dan tak bernyawa. Ini tidak benar, hijau tidak seharusnya terasa tandus begitu, hijau adalah lambang keteduhan.

"Kau tak perlu membuktikan itu, Al. Semua keluargamu tahu itu. Mereka semua menyayangimu. Tak peduli di asrama mana kau berada. Pada akhirnya, kau tetaplah bagian dari mereka, bagian dari kami. Lagipula tak perlu jadi Gryffindor untuk menjadi jujur dan berani, dalam beberapa kasus aku bahkan mendengar beberapa Slytherin jauh lebih berani dari Gryffindor, dan beberapa Gryffindor jauh lebih licik dari Slytherin."

Al menatapku, manik mata kami saling menggali dan dia tahu aku mengatakannya tidak hanya untuk menghiburnya saja, bahwa itu memang benar, dan dia mengangguk.

"Dan James, kurasa semua perlakuannya padamu ditujukannya untuk membentuk pribadimu menjadi lebih kuat. Dia menjalankan perannya sebagai kakak dengan baik, hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda," lanjutku.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar, Rose. Bukan piala Quidditch yang kuinginkan. Tapi pengakuan dari mereka kalau aku sama seperti mereka, seorang Potter," balas Al.

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum. Lega karena seberkas pijar kembali menyala dalam manik hijau matanya. "Dan kau memang seorang Potter, Al."

Al tersenyum.

"Dan bagaimana dengan Pevita?" tanyaku, mulai mencari topik baru. Al menoleh dan senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

"Dia bilang aku harus main dengan tenang besok. Katanya tak perlu menangkap Snitch untuk membuktikan bahwa aku _seeker_ yang hebat. Omong kosong, tugas seorang _seeker _kan memang untuk menangkap Snitchnya," katanya cerah.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Kalian manis sekali."

"Dan bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Aku belum melihatmu menggandeng cowok lain setelah Aaron Macmillan tahun lalu, yah kecuali kalau kau membohongiku soal Scorpius," Al mengangkat bahunya.

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Namun aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan macam itu. Maka aku hanya melemparkan senyumku dan berharap Al puas menerimanya sebagai jawaban.

Oh, aku sungguh menyesal. Harusnya aku mendengarkan perintah Dad di tahun pertamaku masuk Hogwarts untuk tidak berbaik-baik dengan Malfoy. Mungkin aku bahkan tidak akan pernah peduli dengan sosoknya. Astaga, andai saja aku mendengarkan Dad…

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku sudah lupa berapa lama aku duduk di sini dan hanya memandang dingin ke arah perapian. Seolah aku bisa membekukan nyala apinya hanya dengan menatapnya. Aku berulang kali mengosongkan otakku dan kembali memfokuskan diriku ke setiap bara yang berkobar di perapian Ruang Rekreasi ini. Namun setiap kali aku melakukannya kelebat merah rambutnya, bias hangat manik mata _hazel _nya, pekatnya rasa manis bibirnya, aroma vanili yang menguar saat dia menggoyangkan rambutnya, lembutnya setiap jengkal kulitnya yang bergegesekan dengan milikku: semua itu kembali mengusikku dan mempermainkan akal sehatku. Oh Demi Salazar, kurasa aku mulai gila.

Perasaan macam apa ini. Seorang Malfoy tidak seharusnya terjebak dalam lingkaran bodoh ini. Omong kosong ini sungguh memuakkan.

_Bagaimana mungkin kau merasa berbeda hanya karena kau menghabiskan satu malam dengannya, Malfoy?!_

_Bagaimana mungkin kau merasa bahwa dia berbeda hanya karena kau mendapatkan dalam keadaan yang tidak biasa?_

_Bagaimana mungkin kau kehilangan gairah hanya kau tidak melakukannya dengannya lagi?_

Aku sedang menarik napasku dalam-dalam ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku. "Scorpius, kau belum tidur?" suaranya yang menjilat membuatku muak.

Aku menoleh dan Karren Parkinson tersenyum. Tanpa berusaha berpikir lagi kutarik dirinya ke dalam dekapanku. Aku lalu memutar tubuh kami dan menjatuhkannya di atas sofa. Panas napasnya menyapu wajahku, namun tetap tidak sanggup membuatku bergidik saat merasakannya. Kutautkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Aku melumatnya habis tak peduli bagaimana dia meresponnya. Aku bisa melakukan ini seperti _biasanya._ Tak ada satu pun yang terasa spesial. Aku bisa melakukannya dengan siapapun dengan cara yang sama dan alasan yang sama. Akan kubuktikan itu, sensasi yang kudapat dari_nya _tidak akan berbeda dengan sensasi yang kudapat dari gadis-gadis lainnya, bahkan dari Parkinson.

Aku melepas kemejaku dengan kasar dan menempelkan tubuhku di atas tubuh Parkinson. Aku bahkan menarik kemejanya dengan cukup kasar karena beberapa kancingnya terlepas. Kulempar celanaku asal dan kusingkirkan semua penghalang yang menghalangiku untuk membuktikan bahwa _dia_ sama tidak berartinya dengan siapapun yang pernah kudapatkan.

Parkinson mendesah namun aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak butuh itu. Aku tidak butuh dia menikmati ini. Aku bahkan tidak butuh untuk menikmati ini. Aku hanya ingin membuat diriku sadar bahwa _dia _bukan apa-apa. _Dia _bukan siapa-siapa. _Dia _tidak berarti buatku.

Bahwa rayuan Flint tadi kutolak bukan karena _dia_. Bahwa tidak ada yang kurasakan saat meniduri_nya_, sama seperti bagaimana aku melakukannya selama ini. Bahwa ciuman_nya _tidak terasa lebih hebat dari ciuman Parkinson atau ciuman gadis manapun.

Aku berhenti sebelum Parkinson selesai. Kutarik tubuhku menjauh. Aku memunguti pakaianku kembali dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Apapun yang barusan kulakukan tidak berarti apapun, sama tidak berartinya seperti apapun yang juga kulakukan dengan_nya _malam itu. Seperti dongeng pengantar tidur, kau mendengarkannya, tapi kau tahu semua itu tidak nyata.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Aku kembali mengalami pagi yang buruk hari ini. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan perutku sama sekali tidak mau berkompromi. Dan aku datang cukup telat untuk sarapan. Aku berjalan ke arah meja Gryffindor yang terlihat jauh lebih pernuh dari biasanya. Dan saat aku mendekat, aku tahu alasannya.

Al duduk di sana, di samping Pevita, dan sudah siap dengan sapunya dan jubah Quidditch lengkapnya dan sedang bergurau dengan James yang juga terlihat sudah sangat siap turun ke lapangan dan bermain. Mereka sudah baikan, ya.

Tapi pemandangan lainnya membuatku mengerutkan kening. Irish Zabini sedang mengobrol seru dengan Lily sementara Scorpius terlihat ganjil duduk di antara Lily dan Hugo dan tim Gryffindor lainnya.

"Hey, Rose! Kemari!" seru Lily begitu melihatku. Dia menggeser duduknya untuk memberiku tempat dan aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Intinya adalah perhatikan kepalamu nanti, Weasley," canda Zabini pada adikku.

"Oh, mari kita lihat apakah Fred dan Kyra kami bisa mengembalikan _bludger_-mu bahkan sebelum itu mencapai Hugo, Zab," balas James.

"Terserahlah soal _bludger_, yang jelas aku sudah bersumpah akan memasukan _quaffle _sebelum Al bahkan terbang ke Snitchnya," kali ini Lily yang bersuara.

"Kita lihat nanti, adikku sayang," kata Al berpaling sesaat dari Pevita.

Obrolan tentang Quidditch bertambah seru. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menanggapi sekilas jika ada topik yang ditujukan padaku. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dilakukan Scorpius, aku bahkan heran kenapa dia mau repot-repot duduk di antara kami.

"-Scorpius!" suara Vanessa Vane memotong pembicaraan kami semua. Dia menyeruak di antara Lily dan Scorpius tanpa mempedulikan apakah kehadirannya mengganggu atau tidak.

Lily lah yang akhirnya mengambil sikap dengan mendorongnya. "Kau tahu, kau bisa cari tempat lain, Vane," katanya, tidak terlihat takut walaupun Vanessa satu tingkat di atasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mau duduk di sini?" balas Vanessa.

"Sayangnya tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mengharapkan kau duduk di sini."

Vanessa tersenyum mengejek. "Dan aku duduk di sini bukan untukmu, Lily Potter yang cantik."

"Lalu untuk siapa? Scorpius? Iya?" Lily balas tersenyum mengejek. "Tapi maafkanlah aku, dia jauh lebih mengharapkan kehadiranku daripada kehadiranmu. Bukan begitu, _dear_?" Lily menatap Scorpius manis dan menggamit lengannya.

Scorpius tidak mengatakan apapun namun lengannya kini melingkar di leher dan bahu Lily. Membuat Vanessa pada akhirnya mendelik ke arahnya dan berbalik pergi dengan wajah merah padam karena menahan amarah dan air mata.

"Kau keberatan dengan sikapku tadi?" tanya Lily sambil melepaskan tangan Scorpius.

"Tidak, tentu tidak."

"Oh, baguslah. Dia membuatku mual," balas Lily.

"Uh, kau terdengar puas sekali telah membuat orang patah hati, Lils," kata James, dia tertawa.

"Oh, setidaknya itu tidak akan membuatku kena detensi."

Semua tertawa sementara James mengacak-acak rambut ikal cokelatnya. Dia dan Fred mendapat detensi selama tiga hari dengan Uncle Charlie gara-gara ulah kembang api jenius mereka kemarin.

Setelahnya kami bergegas ke lapangan setelah selesai sarapan. Agak aneh melihat warna merah dan hijau kembali menyatu setelah kejadian singa yang memakan ular kemarin. Namun ini melegakan. Aku berpisah dengan para pemain dan menonton pertandingan bersama para Gryffindor lainnya. Lorcan Scamander, yang seorang Ravenclaw, terlihat lebih antusias dari Gryffindor manapun dengan topi berbentuk kepala singa yang dikenakannya saat dia menyeruak di antara kami untuk mendapat posisi bagus untuk menonton.

Madam Hooch mempersilahkan para pemain berbaris dan bersalaman sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Sementara itu suara Joe Jordan sudah mulai terdengar di antara keramaian yang memenuhi udara dingin ini.

"…Ya, senang sekali aku Joe Jordan dan rekanku…"

"Mocha Lukaku," sahut anak Hufflepuff yang duduk di sampingnya.

"—kembali hadir untuk memandu kalian dalam menonton pertandingan Quidditch paling panas di tahun ini—oh, semoga saja itu bisa mencairkan tanah yang membeku—baiklah, kita lihat di Slytherin ada Albus Potter, sang kapten pencari Snitch, Scorpius Malfoy sebagai _center chaser_, Vivian Bletchley sebagai _left chaser, _Isabella Flint sebagai _right chaser_, Irish Zabini yang akan didampingi oleh Julian Davis sebagai _beater, _dan Larry Warrington yang akan menjadi _keeper_."

"Dan dari Gryffindor, ada James Potter yang mengambil posisi sama seperti adiknya, kapten pencari Snitch, Pevita Wood sebagai _center chaser,_ Lily Potter sebagai _left chaser_, Demelza Spinet sebagai _right chaser, _Fred Weasley dan Kyra Ramsey sebagai _beater_ dan Hugo Weasley sebagai _keeper._"

Madam Hooch meniup peluitnya dan keempat belas pemain menjejak tanah dan mulai terbang naik. James langsung menjauhkan diri dari semua orang, mencari Snitchnya, namun Al bermain dengan berbeda. Dia tidak terlihat mencari Snitch, dia menguntit James. Sementara itu Scorpius melesat melewati separuh lapangan dan memasukan _quaffle_ pertama.

"Sepuluh angka untuk Slytherin. Tembakan yang oke dari Malfoy. Dan yah, Hugo Weasley sepertinya akan kesulitan menjaga lingkarannya di sepanjang pertandingan melihat _bludger _ yang terus menerus di arahkan Zabini kepadanya…"

"Yap, itu benar, Joe. Tapi lihat, Malfoy kembali melesat di atas Firebolt Sixsense handmade edition-nya, memotong _quaffle_ yang dilempar Lily Potter ke arah Wood dan sepuluh angka lagi untuk Slytherin."

Pertandingan berjalan timpang karena Slytherin sepertinya dapat membaca semua gerakan yang akan dilakukan oleh pemain Gryffindor. Sementara itu James dan Al masih belum menangkap Snitch mereka.

"Kau lihat, Mocha, ini aneh. Albus Potter seperti hanya berputar-putar di sekeliling kakaknya selama ini. Sayang sekali padahal aku berharap ada aksi menarik dari sapu-sapu hebat mereka—"

"—Ya, Joe, aku padahal sudah bertaruh dengan teman sekamarku mana yang lebih baik diantara Nimbus 3001 Light dan Nimbus 3001 Flash."

"Akan sulit menentukan itu sepertinya. Dan lihat, Lily Potter memotong bola dan mengopernya ke Wood, tapi sayang, Warrington mampu mem_-block _tembakannya. Skor tidak berubah, tetap 170-20 untuk keunggulan Slytherin…"

"Ya, dalam kondisi sepertinya seperti tekanan akan ada pada James Potter, dia harus menangkap Snitch Emasnya untuk menyelamatkan Gryffindor dari kekalahan terbesar selama satu dekade terakhir ini—"

"—Benar sekali. Dan kau tahu, Mocha, aku baru saja mendapatkan kisikan bahwa ada benih-benih cinta di atas lapangan ini. Albus Potter dikabarkan sedang dekat dengan _chaser _cantik Gryffindor, Pevita Wood. Oh, apakah Potter akan membiarkan pacarnya menelan kekalahan telak, mari kita lihat, saudara-saudara…"

Setengah jam kemudian dan James atau Al sama-sama masih belum bisa mengakhiri pertandingan. Al bahkan terlihat tidak tertarik pada Snitch dengan sesekali membantu Scorpius merebut _quaffle _dari _chaser-_chaser Gryffindor. Sementara Hugo sudah hampir jungkir balik di atas sapunya berkat Zabini. Aku mengerling papan skor dan agak miris melihatnya Slytherin 200 dan Gryffindor 30.

"…Wow, lihat, James Potter sepertinya melihat Snitch!"

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Joe Jordan dan menemukan James sedang terbang ke arah Snitch yang mengepak-epak di dekat lingkaran Gryffindor.

"—Dan dimana Albus Potter? Apakah dia tidak berniat menangkap Snitch?"

"Tunggu, Mocke. Lihat itu, Potter—eh maksudku Albus Potter, karena tentu saja ada tiga Potter yang mengangkasa saat ini—terbang dari arah atas. Dan—wow—lihat itu Albus Potter menukik tajam dengan Nimbus 3001 Light-nya.. dan yah, apa yang terjadi?!"

Terjadi tabrakan antara Al dan James di udara. Mereka berdua berguling di udara lalu menghantam tanah yang tertutup salju. Dan saat mereka bangkit, Al mengeluarkan Snitch dari dalam rongga mulutnya.

"—Luar biasa! Belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Albus Potter hampir menelan Snitchnya! Dan tentu saja, tentu saja. 350 poin berbanding 50 untuk kemenangan Slytherin…"

Suara Joe Jordan atau Mocha Lukaku sudah tidak terdengar lagi, teredam oleh sorak sorai dari kubu Slytherin. Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi aku merasakan gelombang kelegaan dengan hasil ini. Mungkin karena Al. Aku ikut gembira dia akhirnya berhasil meraih piala Quiddtich setelah bertahun-tahun dia harus merasakan kekalahan dari kakak dan adiknya sendiri. Tapi mungkin aku gembira bukan hanya untuk Al, karena sepanjang pertandingan mataku tidak berhenti menatap sosok berambut pirang platina yang melesat angkuh dari atas sapunya itu.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Kami mengadakan pesta semalaman merayakan kemenangan pertama kami dari Gryffindor setelah waktu yang cukup lama. Dan Al—tentu saja—terlihat luar biasa senang dan bersikap gila seperti Zabini sepanjang malam. Aku akhirnya berhasil menguasai diriku kembali setelah pertandingan gila itu. Persetan apakah Weasley merasakan apa yang kurasakan atau tidak, selama aku masih bisa menghabiskan malam dengan gadis manapun yang kumau, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Setelah pertandingan aku langsung mencium Flint di depan semua orang yang berkumpul di Ruang Rekreasi. Dan aku tidak keberatan mendengar gosip-gosip yang beredar, walaupun aku cukup terganggu dengan Parkinson yang menuduh Flint merebutku darinya, semuanya tetap tidak merusak euforia yang menyelubungi kami karena Piala Quidditch.

"Scorp!"

Flint langsung memelukku ketika aku turun dari kamar di pagi hari pertama liburan natal. Aku sudah mengepak koperku karena kami akan dikirim pulang setelah sarapan. Aku memberinya kecupan di bibir dan berjalan bersamanya menuju Aula Besar.

"Kau janji akan membalas suratku, kan?" tanyanya saat kami memasuki Aula Besar.

"Hanya jika suratmu tidak panjang," jawabku.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengirim surat yang panjang. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku mengirimimu surat tiga kali sehari? Aku janji tiap surat hanya akan sepanjang selembar perkamen," dia menatapku memelas. Namun aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku hanya kembali mengecup bibirnya.

"Hey, Scorp!" Zabini berteriak memanggilku saat aku sudah akan duduk bersama Flint. Dia terengah-engah dan duduk di sampingku. "Hebat, nikmatilah harimu dengan cewekmu dan tinggalkanlah aku sesukamu."

Aku hanya menyeringai. Sekarang semua orang berpikir aku pacaran dengan Flint. Terserah merekalah. Toh, setidaknya Flint cukup lumayan dan aku masih cukup menikmatinya.

Aku melihat Al masuk bersama Wood namun dia berpisah dengan gadis itu dan memilih duduk di meja Slytherin meninggalkan gadisnya itu bersama teman-teman Gryffindornya.

"Pagi yang cerah, ya," katanya begitu duduk di depan Zab.

"Oh.. Kurasa Al baru saja mendapat sebuah ciuman basah yang panas. Hari ini salju turun makin tebal dan kau menganggapnya cerah? Benar-benar deh," keluh Zabini.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan menyuapkan bubur polongku. Inilah salah satu hal yang kusuka dari Flint, dia melepaskanku di saat-saat tertentu—seperti saat makan misalnya, tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang selalu bergelayut manja di lenganku.

Al tidak menggubris Zabini tapi dia tersenyum begitu melihat Flint duduk di sampingku. "Hey, Isabell."

"Halo, Al."

"Sudah punya agenda bagus untuk liburan, eh? Kalau tidak kau mungkin bisa ikut kami bertiga ke Irlandia di akhir tahun nanti, kalau kau mau, mungkin aku juga bisa ajak Pevita dan Lily," kata Al.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Bodoh, apa yang dilakukannya?

"Wow, terdengar hebat. Aku sungguh boleh ikut?" tanya Flint bersemangat.

"Kau benar, Zab. Al memang seperti habis dicium. Omongannya ngelantur. Acara liburan kita tidak cocok untuk cewek, Al," aku akhirnya angkat bicara, aku sungguh tidak berminat dengan ide liburan bersama pasangan.

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu keberatan sih. Jika ada kegiataan kita yang tidak disukai para cewek kita bisa meminta mereka tinggal di _camp,_" ujar Zab.

Aku balas menatapnya dan Zabini rupanya langsung paham.

"Itu tapi hanya jika Scorpius tidak keberatan. Tapi ya, mungkin dia benar, banyak kegiatan kita nanti yang khusus cowok, dan untuk apa liburan bersama kalau kita melakukan aktivitas secara terpisah?"

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah," kata Al menyerah dengan usulnya.

Dan Flint mendesah kecewa mendengarnya. "Tapi janji tidak akan ada gadis lain dalam liburanmu, ya," bisiknya kepadaku.

Aku merengkuhnya. Dan balas berbisik di telinganya, "Kirimilah aku surat." Namun saat aku melakukannya, mataku menangkap sosok lain. Yang duduk di meja Gryffindor. Rambut merah, mata _hazel_. Namun ada yang salah dalam sosoknya. Dia tidak tertawa seperti orang-orang yang duduk mengelilinginya. Dia terlihat—

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Untuk apa aku peduli? Apapun yang terjadi pada_nya_ sama sekali bukan urusanku.

"Pasti," balas Flint, tersenyum padaku.

* * *

_ To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose's Point of View.**

Aku sudah menetapkan tekad untuk menemui Scorpius hari ini. Aku masih belum mengetahui kepastian apakah aku hamil atau tidak. Tapi aku akan segera mengetahuinya karena kami semua akan pulang untuk liburan natal pagi ini. Aku harus bicara padanya karena kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi jelas akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya juga.

Hogwarts Express sudah penuh sesak ketika aku keluar dari kompartemenku untuk mencari kompartemennya. Al pernah bilang kalau mereka—dia, Scorpius dan Zabini—lebih suka duduk di kompartemen di gerbong paling belakang. Maka, aku berjalan ke sana.

Dan kemudian aku melihat_nya. _Tubuhnya berdiri di depan tubuh seorang gadis yang bersandar pada pintu kompartemen, seperti sedang memerangkapnya. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu sementara tangan yang lainnya bergerak di antara wajah dan lehernya. Dan kemudian _dia_ mencium gadis itu.

Aku merasakan udara di paru-paruku memadat dan menekan rongga dadaku. Tenggorokanku tercekat dan wajahku mulai panas. Aku tidak bisa melihat ini lebih lama lagi apalagi menyelanya. Aku berbalik dan menabrak seseorang, aku tidak berani mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang kutabrak. Aku menggumamkan maaf lalu berjalan cepat sebelum aku menangis di depan semua orang.

"—Rose! Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku mendengar suara Al seperti berteriak di belakangku. Tapi aku tidak berhenti. Aku lalu menemukan sebuah kompartemen kosong dan masuk.

"Rose?"

Aku menoleh. Pintu kompartemen digeser dan Al masuk. Dia menatapku dan aku langsung menyambarnya. Aku merasakan tangan Al mengusap kepalaku namun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan aku juga tidak mampu melakukan hal lain selain menangis di bahunya.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Flint tersenyum padaku. Lalu dia kembali memberiku sebuah ciuman dan berjalan keluar kompartemen. Aku tidak menemukan Al sejak naik ke kereta dan Zab memilih untuk meninggalkanku dan Flint dan mencari kompartemen lain karena tidak ingin kehadirannya mengganggu kami.

Aku merapikan kemejaku sekilas dan menggeser pintu kompartemen ketika Al berjalan ke arahku. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya selanjutnya sungguh di luar perkiraanku. Dia memukul wajahku. Tak siap, aku jatuh tersungkur.

Aku baru hendak mencabut tongkat sihirku ketika dia berkata, "Aku tidak pernah peduli betapa brengseknya dirimu atau berapa banyaknya pacarmu. Tapi bukankah aku sudah pernah memintamu untuk jangan melibatkan adik atau sepupuku?"

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan Al sepertinya terlalu kesal untuk mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Al, kau tahu Mom dan Dad meminta kita bergegas karena Dad buru-buru dia harus kembali ke kantor Auror dalam lima menit, jadi cepatlah!" seru Lily sambil berjalan ke arah kami. Wajahnya yang ceria sontak berubah saat melihat kami. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Al menoleh ke Lily dan wajahnya melunak, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku namun aku menolaknya. Aku bangun dan Al berbalik.

"Ayo, Lils."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lily saat menatapku. Aku mengangguk dan dia kemudian berlari mengikuti kakaknya.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kereta yang sudah kosong dan menemukan kedua orang tuaku. Mom langsung memelukku dan Dad menepuk pundakku. Aku melepaskan pelukkan Mom dan dia terkejut begitu melihat wajahku.

"Apa yang terjadi, Scorpius?"

Aku menyentuh bagian yang disentuh Mom dan baru menyadari kalau ujung bibirku berdarah.

"Kau habis berkelahi, ya," tebak Dad.

Aku menggeleng namun Dad menatapku tajam. Aku berusaha melakukan Occlumency sebisaku mengingat aku belum terlalu menguasainya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada jika aku tidak berusaha menutup pikiranku sama sekali. Dad tahu aku membentengi pikiranku dan sepertinya dia paham kalau aku tidak mau dia tahu ataupun membicarakannya. Maka dia hanya mengangguk dan berpaling dariku.

"Berhati-hatilah lain kali," katanya saat aku berusaha meyakinkan Mom kalau lukaku ini kudapat karena terjatuh.

Setibanya di rumah aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan berbaring di tempat tidurku. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Al bisa tahu. Satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah bahwa Rose yang memberitahunya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia memberitahu Al? Bukankah selama ini justru dialah yang terkesan tidak peduli dan bersikap seolah-olah malam itu bukan apa-apa? Jadi, kenapa dia malah melibatkan orang lain?

Aku mendengar suara pop di depan pintu kamarku dan kemudian suara cicit yang mengerikan. "Tuan muda, ada beberapa surat untuk Anda."

"Siapa nama pengirimnya?" sahutku.

"Sebuah surat tertulis Vanessa Vane, satunya lagi dari Karren Parkinson, dua buah surat dari Isabella Flint, dan satu lainnya dari Albus Severus Potter, Tuan."

Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah, bawakan aku surat dari Potter dan singkirkan yang lainnya."

Hokey masuk, membungkuk rendah di depanku dan menyerahkan surat dari Al. "Dan Tuan Muda, Nyonya Astoria meminta Anda untuk segera turun, makan malam sudah siap," cicitnya lagi.

"Ya, aku akan turun sebentar lagi. Keluarlah," kataku.

Peri rumah itu membungkuk sekali lagi dan keluar dari kamarku. Dia sepertinya ber-Apparate di depan kamarku karena aku mendengar suara pop sekali lagi.

Aku membuka surat Al dan mulai membaca.

**Lily cerita pada Rose. Dan Rose memaksaku untuk minta maaf kepadamu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah memukulmu. **

**A.S.P**

Aku kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mataku. Melupakan janjiku untuk segera turun.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Detik demi detik berlalu seolah aku bisa merasakan dentangnya. Tidak pernah aku merasa secemas atau segugup ini dalam menunggu segala sesuatu. Bahkan saat mengunggu pengumuman hasil OWL sekalipun. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

Kuberanikan diriku membuka mata. Tanganku gemetar memegangi alat uji kehamilan yang kubeli sepulang dari King's Cross tadi—Mom perlu bertemu dengan Perdana Menteri Muggle sehingga tadi aku, Dad dan Hugo harus menunggu sebentar di sebuah café Muggle dan saat itu aku menyelinap ke sebuah apotek dan membelinya—dan sekarang aku merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhku mencelos, jatuh ke dalam perut bumi dan meninggalkanku begitu melihat dua garis merah di atas benda itu.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas dan air mataku mulai berjatuhan. _Hidupku pasti berakhir. _Seperti hujan pada jendela yang dingin, pikiran ini menerpa permukaan keras kenyataan yang tak bisa dibantah. Astaga, bagaimana bahkan aku harus memberitahunya? Dia tidak akan peduli mengingat seberapa brengseknya dirinya. Belum lagi dengan gadis yang diciumnya di kereta. _Demi Tuhan, Rose. Bodohnya kau…_

"Rose! Apa kau masih belum selesai? Cepatlah, Dad sudah lapar," teriak Mom dari luar.

Aku menelan kembali tangisku dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahku.

"Ya, Mom, aku segera datang," aku balas berteriak. Aku berusaha membuat suaraku terdengar oke, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil karena suaraku tetap terdengar parau dan bergetar.

Aku melihat bayanganku di cermin. Dan berusaha merapikan diri sebisaku. Aku keluar sesaat kemudian. Yang lain sudah siap duduk mengelilingi meja makan.

"Nah, ayo mulai. Aku kelaparan dan ibumu bersikeras aku tidak boleh memulai tanpa kau," kata Dad begitu aku duduk.

Kami lalu mulai makan. Dad bercerita soal salah seorang Auror baru yang menurutnya tak layak menjadi Auror tapi Mom menyela dan menyuruhnya diam. Mom paling benci kalau ada yang berbicara saat makan. Aku tidak makan banyak, aku hanya menyuapkan sesendok sup bawang Perancis dan setelahnya aku hanya mengaduk-aduk mangkuk sup dan memotong-motong roti panggangnya.

Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk memberitahu Mom dan Dad atau kemarahan mereka akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Maka setelah Mom melambaikan tongkatnya untuk membersihkan meja dari piring-piring kotor, aku memulai.

"Mom, Dad, ada yang perlu aku katakan kepada kalian."

"Apa itu, sayang? Katakanlah," kata Mom sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatap wajah mereka berdua cukup lama. Sementara Hugo terlihat tidak berminat dan pindah ke ruang menonton.

"Dad, Mom, aku sungguh menyesal. Aku minta maaf…"

"Oh, Rose, apa yang terjadi? Apa masalah sekolah?" tanya Mom.

Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu?" tanya Dad. "Rosie sayang, jika yang akan kau bicarakan mengenai masalah detensi santai sajalah, aku tidak akan marah, aku akan mengerti karena aku sudah menerima banyak detensi selama di Hogwarts. Dan aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Bukan tentang itu, Dad…"

"Jadi tentang apa?" tanya Mom dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Aku menghela napasku. Apa yang akan kukatakan pasti akan menghancurkan hati mereka.

"Mom.. Dad… Aku hamil."

Hening lama. Dan aku merasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Aku tidak berani mendongakkan wajahku. Tapi saat aku mengerling ke atas, aku melihat wajah Mom memucat seolah darah yang mengaliri pembuluh darahnya disedot secara drastis.

"Darrr!"

Dan kemudian suara pecahan piala kristal Mom—yang merupakan hadiah dari seorang temannya yang adalah mantan pemain Quiddtich Internasional—lah yang memecah keheningan. Tongkat sihir Dad teracung pada piala yang sekarang sudah hancur itu. Suara kegaduan ini bahkan akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian Hugo dari filmnya. Dia melongok dari balik dinding yang memisahkan ruang makan dan ruang menonton.

"Bagaimana bisa kau—astaga, Rose?! Kukira—kukira aku sudah membesarkanmu dengan baik!"

"Ron!"

"Sekarang beritahu aku siapa ayahnya, Rose?"

Aku masih belum berani mengangkat wajahku. Rasanya menyakitkan harus menyakiti mereka berdua seperti ini.

"Rose, jawab aku! Atau, jangan bilang kalau kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa ayahnya?!" teriak Dad lagi.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku tahu," jawabku setengah terisak. Aku tahu aku sudah sudah cukup bodoh untuk tergoda tidur dengan_nya_ malam itu. Tapi aku belum cukup murahan untuk tidur dengan setiap laki-laki sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu siapa ayah dari calon bayiku.

"Kalau begitu beritahu kami, Rose," kali ini Mom yang berbicara. Suaranya tidak sekeras Dad, namun Mom mengatakannya dengan nada bergetar yang tidak biasa.

Aku menghela napasku sekali lagi. Ini akan jadi satu pukulan telak lagi untuk mereka, terutama untuk Dad.

"Malfoy._ Dia_ Scorpius Malfoy."

Dan terdengar ledakan lagi. Kalau tadi hanya sebuah piala, kali ini lemari kaca tempat Mom menaruh semua koleksi kristalnya lah yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Malfoy?! Oh, Demi Jenggot Merlin! Bagaimana—bagaimana bisa… Asataga, Rose?! Apakah kau berniat membunuhku?!" suara Dad menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Tidak mampu lagi untuk menghadapi ini. Jika bisa, hanya jika aku bisa, aku sungguh ingin mentransfigurasi diriku sendiri menjadi tikus atau teko mungkin untuk selamanya agar aku tidak perlu menghadapi ini.

Dan kemudian suara pintu di banting. Aku membuka mataku. Dad sudah tidak terlihat sedangkan Mom berlari ke arah pintu belakang di dekat dapur. Dan teriakan Mom, "Ron! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Kau akan keman—"

Dan suara mereka berdua ber-Apparate.

* * *

_ To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku membuka mataku, terjaga dari tidur singkatku karena suara kegaduhan yang terdengar dari bawah. Aku baru saja akan kembali menarik selimut saat terdengar suara ledakan. Demi Salazar, apa sih yang sedang terjadi di bawah sana?

Aku berguling di ranjangku. Aku meraih kenop pintu dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Hokey tertunduk di balik pintu depan, tubuh kecilnya—yang terbungkus toga putih beraksen hijau dengan lambang keluargaku diembos di dadanya—mengkeret dan dia menutup telinganya yang besar dan berkepak-kepak dengan kedua tangannya yang jelek, seperti tidak ingin mendengar.

"Tuan Scorpius.." cicitnya begitu melihatku.

Aku menggumamkan 'ada apa?' tanpa suara, karena sekarang terdengar suara Dad yang marah dan jeritan Mom.

Hokey memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan centong yang dibawanya di saku toganya. "Saya—saya tidak tahu—"

Aku menghentikan usahaku menanyai peri rumah bodoh itu lalu melangkah melewati pintu dan menangkap kelebat sosok penyihir laki-laki berambut merah dan perempuan berambut cokelat yang ber-Apparate. Sementara itu Dad terlihat sangat marah dan Mom terisak pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Dad menoleh ke arahku dan raut wajahnya membuatku ngeri. Mom mendekat ke arahku dan membuka mulutnya. Namun tak ada kata yang mampu diucapkannya.

"Masuk sekarang, Scorp! Ke ruang kerjaku!" perintah Dad lalu berjalan masuk mendahului kami. Mom menatapku, dia menutup mulutnya sementara air mata masih menggenangi matanya, tapi Mom tidak menjelaskan apapun. Dia berjalan masuk mengikuti Dad.

Dan tidak ada pilihan lain buatku selain mengikuti mereka berdua. Aku berdiri di depan meja panjang sementara Dad berdiri di depan perapian—satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan ini, membelakangiku. Tapi sedetik setelah aku menghentikan meletakan satu kakiku di depan yang lainnya, pintu ruang kerja Dad terbanting menutup. Dan Dad berbalik. Mata kelabunya—yang persis seperti milikku—berkilat dalam kegelapan.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Scorpius?!" tanyanya tajam.

Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya. Maka, aku tidak menjawabnya. Apakah dia berharap aku menjelaskan setiap detail aktivitas yang kulakukan selama ini?

"Jawab aku, Scorp!" Dad berjalan cepat ke hadapanku. Dia mencengkram kerah bajuku. Membuatku tersentak karena tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Dad, aku—"

"KUBILANG JAWAB AKU, MALFOY!" raung Dad lagi. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah bajuku dengan menyentak tubuhku sedikit ke belakang.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang datang tadi? Apa kau tahu apa yang disampaikannya tadi? Heh?"

Aku menggeleng. Tapi masih menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Dad terlihat semakin berang. "Itu si Weasley! Dan kau tahu apa yang dia bilang? Dia bilang kau telah menghamili anaknya!"

Aku merasakan perutku mencelos. Demi Salazar, itu tidak mungkin.

"Apa kau punya pembelaan? Kau menyangkalnya mungkin?!" teriak Dad lagi.

Aku membuka mulutku. Tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Kalimat Dad barusan masih belum sanggup kucerna seluruhnya. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku kan hanya tidur sekali dengannya dan—

"Apa itu benar, Scorpius?! Apa kau benar-benar menidurinya?!"

"Aku—aku.."

"Jawab aku dengan tegas! Aku tidak membesarkan seorang pengecut!" seru Dad.

"Ya, aku melakukannya."

Aku menunduk saat mengatakannya. Kilatan cahaya biru dan kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu menghantam tubuhku. Aku merasakan bibirku yang tadi sobek karena Al kembali mengucurkan darah segar.

"Draco!" sekarang suara Mom lah yang memenuhi ruangan. Dia menyeruak masuk melewati pintu dan menghampiriku yang tertelungkup di lantai.

"Menyingkirlah, Astoria!"

"Apakah kau ingin membunuh anakmu sendiri?" teriak Mom sambil terisak.

"Ya, jika yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mempermalukan keluarganya," jawab Dad dengan nada dingin yang menusuk. "Kau tahu, Scorpius, aku tidak mengirim kau ke Hogwarts hanya untuk meniduri setiap gadis di sana!"

Dad kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya. Mom terdorong mundur, jatuh di sebuah sofa empuk sementara tubuhku kembali terlempar ke udara dan membentur tanah.

"Draco, hentikan itu! Kumohon!" seru Mom sambil berusaha bangkit dari kursi.

"_Protego!"_ teriak Dad dan sebuah tameng tak kelihatan muncul di antaraku dan Mom. Kekuatan dari mantra itu bahkan membuat Mom jatuh terjengkang ke lantai. Meludahkan untaian rambut dari mulutnya, dia melompat berdiri lagi.

Mom mencabut tongkat sihirnya namun Dad yang lebih cepat langsung melucuti tongkat Mom sepersekian detik setelahnya.

"Draco, kumohon hentikan itu!" jerit Mom. Suaranya sungguh terdengar memilukan.

Sementara itu Dad mengangkat tubuhku. Memaksaku untuk berdiri tegap menghadapnya. "Tatap aku, Malfoy," desisnya. Aku mendongakkan wajahku, menuruti perintahnya untuk menatapnya.

Aku merasakan legilimens yang dilakukan Dad. Dia memasuki setiap ruang memoriku dan aku tidak menghentikannya. Setiap detail pada akhirnya akan diketahuinya. Aku merasakan aura kejijikan yang menguar dari tatapan Dad saat dia melihat apa saja yang telah terjadi malam itu, dan Dad sekarang mulai memasuki memori saat aku meniduri Parkinson hanya karena aku ingin membuktikan bahwa Rose tidak berarti untukku. Dad menghentikannya, dia mendengus muak, lalu membanting tubuhku ke lantai.

Dad lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan mantra perlindungan Dad hilang. Mom berlari ke arahku. "Kau baik-baik saja, Scorp?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dari lantai yang dingin dan mengangguk. Namun rasa kebas di sekujur tubuhku membuatku kembali menaruh kepalaku di lantai.

"Drake, mau kemana kau?"

"Aku perlu menemui Potter. Aku butuh bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan Weasley itu," jawab Dad dingin dan kemudian aku mendengar suara ledakan yang khas. Dad sepertinya sudah ber-apparate.

Aku tidak ingat apapun lagi setelah itu, kecuali cicit Hokey soal sup panas dan belaian lembut Mom di kepalaku. Aku menggerakkan tubuhku di ranjangku dan masih terasa nyeri di setiap sendinya.

"Scorpius?" suara Mom membuatku membuka mata. Wajahnya masih terlihat lelah walaupun riasannya sudah kembali rapi. Dan walaupun Mom membuat riasan matanya lebih tebal, itu tetap tidak mampu menutupi sembab matanya.

"Mom…"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, nak?" tanya Mom, tangannya masih tidak berhenti bergerak lembut di puncak kepalaku.

"Aku minta maaf, Mom."

Mom menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan aku atau ayahmu yang kucemaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua omong kosong ayahmu soal kehormatan keluarga dan sebagainya. Tapi kau masih terlalu muda untuk tanggung jawab sebesar itu, Scorp."

Aku menelan ludahku. Mom benar. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan punya bayi sementara aku masih harus pergi ke sekolah dan… Demi Salazar! Bagaimana mungkin gadis sepintar _dia _tidak menjaga dirinya sendiri seperti itu?!

Pintu kamarku dibuka dan Dad masuk. Wajah dinginnya masih belum berubah. "Bangun dari tempat tidurmu, anak manja. Dan bergegaslah, kita perlu membereskan semua kekacauan yang kau buat."

"Kita akan kemana, Draco?" tanya Mom.

"Tentu saja ke rumah Weasley. Kemana lagi? Kau mau dia yang datang ke sini dan bertindak gila lagi?" balas Dad. Dia lalu berbalik dan keluar dari kamarku.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Mom dan Dad masih belum kembali. Tapi sekarang rumahku sudah penuh dengan sepupu-sepupuku. Hugo sepertinya tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapiku yang tidak berhenti terisak dan kedua orang tua kami yang menghilang entah kemana. Maka dia meminta izin kepadaku untuk memberitahu Domie dan Lily, aku akhirnya mengangguk saat Hugo bertanya karena tidak ada gunanya bilang tidak. Toh, cepat atau lambat semua pasti akan tahu.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada Domie sementara Lily duduk di sampingku. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku seperti takut aku akan menghilang. Sementara Hugo duduk di kursi-kursi bar yang ada di dapur bersama Al. James dan Fred absen karena mereka sedang berkunjung ke rumah salah satu kerabat kami di Irlandia.

Al sempat tidak bisa berbicara begitu dia tiba melalui jaringan Flo tadi. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka aku dan Scorpius sudah bertindak sejauh itu dan dengan bodoh pula. Oh, kurasa aku sudah tidak mampu memikirkan tentang apapun lagi saat ini.

"Dom…" panggilku lemah.

"Ya, Rose?" Domie menyentuh pipiku dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau pucat sekali, tidurlah. Kau mau ke kamar?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tidur di sini," Domie lalu menurunkan kepalaku yang berada di bahunya ke pangkuannya. Dan Lily langsung pindah dan mengangkat kakiku ke atas sofa. Dan aku terlalu lelah sehingga menyerah dan memejamkan mataku.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku mengikuti Dad dan Mom yang memasuki kediaman Weasley dari pintu belakang. Mr dan Mrs Weasley berdiri di depan pintu berdampingan dengan Mr dan Mrs Potter. Dan saat masuk aku melihat_nya, _dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Dominique. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dengan bibirnya yang memutih. Setidaknya bukan hanya tampangku yang terlihat kacau saat ini. Karena apa yang dilakukan Dad tadi cukup membuatku babak belur.

Sesaat berikutnya, aku sudah duduk di salah satu sofa bersama_nya. _Sementara Dad dan Mom duduk di sofa lainnya. Begitu pula Mr dan Mrs Weasley. Dan Mr Potter duduk di kursi berlengan dengan Mrs Potter duduk di lengan kursinya. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti akan dihakimi dalam sebuah sidang. Mereka semua benar-benar memposisikan kami berdua sebagai tersangka utama, ya terutama aku sebagai pihak laki-laki.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan tatapan Al yang duduk di salah satu kursi di dapur, di sebelah adiknya, Dominique dan Hugo. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apakah yang akan dikatakan Al kepadaku nanti. Entahlah, mungkin dia akan berusaha membunuhku nanti.

"Ehem, bisa kita mulai?" aku menoleh dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari Mr Potter.

"Ya, Harry," jawab Dad.

"Ya, cepatlah, aku sungguh tidak tahan untuk lama-lama berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan keluarga Mal—"

"Ron!" seru Mrs Weasley dan Mrs Potter bersamaan.

"Apa?! Aku hanya—"

"Hentikan itu sekarang, Ron!" Mrs Weasley menatap suaminya dengan tajam.

Setelah semua kembali diam, Mr Potter melanjutkan. "Baiklah, pertama untuk meyakinkan semuanya, ada baiknya kalau kita meminta klarifikasi dari Rose dan Scorpius."

Mr Potter menoleh ke arah kami.

"Rose, apakah kau benar-benar yakin kalau ayah dari bayimu adalah Scorpius?" tanyanya.

"Ya," aku mendengar_nya_ menjawab di sebelahku.

"Dan Scorpius, apakah kau mengakuinya?"

Aku menatap_nya _tapi _dia _tidak balas menatapku, dia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah lututnya. Aku memang telah tidur dengan banyak gadis, tapi entah bagaimana, aku yakin bahwa laki-laki yang pernah tidur dengannya hanya aku. Dan keyakinan itu menekanku dengan tidak sabaran.

Aku berpaling ke Mr Potter, "Ya."

"Nah, sekarang jelas kalau begitu—"

"Memang sudah jelas kalau anak Malfoy adalah seorang yang brengsek," kata Mr Weasley.

"Ron, tak bisakah kau diam?" Mrs Weasley berpaling dan memelototi suaminya.

"Loh, aku benar kan? Pasti dia yang merayu Rose sampai—"

"Ron, diamlah!" kali ini Mr Potter yang angkat bicara. "Baik, apa lagi sekarang?"

"Rose tidak bisa kembali ke Hogwarts setelah liburan natal, Harry," kata Mrs Weasley.

"Nah, lihat kan kalau anakku yang dirugikan oleh—"

"Kalau begitu Scorpius juga tidak akan kembali ke sekolah setelah liburan nanti," potong Dad.

Aku mendongakkan wajahku saat mendengarnya. Tapi karena aku sadar aku tidak ada di posisi untuk membantah atau membela diri, aku kembali diam.

"Tapi jika mereka berdua tidak kembali ke Hogwarts, apakah tidak ada yang akan curiga? Dan bagaimana dengan pendidikan mereka?" tanya Mrs Weasley.

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Aku akan mengurus kepindahan palsu Scorpius ke Durmstrang dan pengambilan riset palsu untuk program spesialisasi sihir Rose, aku dengar dia pintar, tidak akan ada yang curiga. Dan aku akan mengusahakan mereka bisa kembali ke Hogwarts setelah Rose melahirkan nanti," jawab Dad.

"Dan apakah dengan mereka yang tidak kembali ke sekolah masalah ini sudah selesai?"

"Tentu tidak, Hermione," jawab Dad. "Mereka—bagaimanapun juga—harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan mereka. Dan aku tidak mengizinkan Scorpius tetap tinggal di rumahku sampai Rose melahirkan—"

"Tapi, Drake—" potong Mom.

"Anakmu perlu belajar untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua kelakuannya yang memalukan, Astoria. Dan kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau melakukan hal yang sama kepada Rose, Hermione."

"Tapi kurasa bukanlah opsi yang tepat untuk mengusir mereka berdua dari rumah," kata Mr Potter.

"Tidak, ini bukan mengusir, Harry. Tidakkah kau lihat apa yang harus mereka hadapi? Mereka akan menjadi orang tua, dan itu tanggung jawab yang besar. Mereka harus belajar untuk menghadapi itu tanpa bantuan dan campur tangan kita. Aku akan menyediakan rumah untuk mereka berdua tinggal—"

"Maaf menyelamu, Draco. Tapi bukankah jika kau memang bermaksud demikian, alangkah baiknya jika kita menikahkan mereka berdua terlebih dahulu? Dan tidak baik jika bayinya nanti lahir di luar pernikahan," kata Mrs Potter.

Astaga, usul apa lagi ini…

"Menikah? Tapi umur mereka bahkan baru enam belas, Ginny…" Mrs Weasley menatapku dan Rose bergantian.

"Tidak, Hermione. Ide Ginny cukup relevan menurutku. Jika Draco memang berniat untuk membuat Rose dan Scorpius mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan mereka dengan melatih mereka hidup mandiri, menikahkan mereka dan membiarkan mereka membangun rumah tangga dan kehidupan sendiri adalah ide yang bagus," kata Mr Potter.

Tidak ada yang menjawab ini selama beberapa saat. Dan buatku rasanya persis seperti menunggu vonis kematian.

"Aku setuju dengan Harry," sahut Dad kemudian. Dan aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam perutku melesak. Apapun yang keluar dari mulut Dad adalah keputusan final.

"Ya, kurasa kalian benar," tambah Mrs Weasley.

"Apa? Hermione? Kau setuju menikahkan Rose kita dengan Malfoy?! Aku tidak mau berkeluarga dengan—"

"Ron, untuk sekali saja dalam hidupmu tak bisakah kau bersikap dewasa?" Mrs Potter menatap galak Mr Weasley.

"Ginny—"

"Ron, kumohon, berpikirlah logis. Rose akan punya bayi. Dan bayinya akan butuh sosok ayah dan Scorpius sudah mengakui kalau itu anaknya, apalagi sekarang kalau bukan menikahkan mereka, membiarkan mereka belajar hidup mandiri dan berdiri dengan kaki mereka sendiri, dan melatih tanggung jawab mereka untuk menjalankan peran sebagai orang tua nantinya?" Mrs Weasley menatap suaminya dan kami semua bergantian.

"Dan kapan pernikahan akan berlangsung?" tanya Mr Potter.

"Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik, bagaimana kalau besok lusa? Aku akan mengatur semuanya," kata Dad.

"Lusa?"

"Ya, tidak ada gunanya menunggu terlalu lama."

Semua yang ada di ruangan kembali diam. Berpikir dan memutuskan masa depan _kami_ tanpa melibatkan _kami _di dalamnya. Tidak peduli apakah kami setuju, apakah kami mau atau tidak.

"Baiklah."

"Nah, semua sudah sepakat kalau begitu?" tanya Mr Potter.

Yang lain mengangguk tapi Mrs Weasley kembali membuka mulut, "Rose dan Scorpius belum tujuh belas, mereka masih punya jejak. Dan mereka akan tinggal tidak bersama kita lagi, menurutku lebih bijak kalau kita yang menyimpan tongkat sihir mereka sampai mereka cukup umur untuk menggunakan sihir di luar sekolah."

"Ya, itu benar. Dan kurasa mereka harus tinggal di lingkungan Muggle untuk menjauhkan mereka dari jangkauan dunia sihir. Bagaimanapun juga kita juga tetap harus menjaga nama baik keluarga, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar, Draco. Dan Harry, bagaimana kalau kau membantu mencarikan rumah di lingkungan Muggle?"

"Privet Drive!" seru Mr Potter. "Kemarin saat aku mengunjungi Dudley rumah di samping rumahnya akan dijual. Bagaimana? Kurasa Dudley juga tidak akan keberatan untuk mengawasi Rose dan Scorpius."

"Itu sempurna, Harry," kata Mrs Weasley.

Baik. Memang sempurna sudah. Aku akan menjadi ayah di usia enam belas. Aku akan menikah dengan seorang penyihir yang bukan dari keluarga darah murni lusa. Aku keluar dari Hogwarts. Tidak tinggal lagi bersama orang tuaku. Dan yang paling luar biasa adalah aku akan bersikap seperti Muggle sampai setahun kedepan. _What a wonderful life…_

* * *

_ To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose's Point of View.**

Setelah kedatangan keluarga Malfoy dan sidang mengenai pembahasan masa depanku—yang berantakan—tadi, beberapa kerabat dekat kami mulai berdatangan. Uncle George dan Aunt Angelina baru saja pulang dan sekarang Uncle Bill dan Aunt Fleur sedang berbicara dengan Mom dan Dad di ruang tengah.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua omongan mereka tentangku. Aku tahu mereka bersimpati, tapi jauh di dalam hati mereka, mereka pasti mengecapku dengan stempel paling buruk. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Tapi aku sungguh menyesal membuat Mom dan Dad ikut menanggung kesalahanku. Dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar seharian.

"Rose?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dari bantal. Pintu kamarku diketuk dan suara Mom terdengar dari balik daun pintu.

"Bolehkan aku masuk?"

"Ya, Mom," sahutku dari dalam. Kenop pintu diputar dari luar dan Mom masuk. Dia duduk di tepi ranjangku dan tersenyum menatapku. Tapi ada yang salah dari senyuman Mom.

Mom meraih wajahku, tangannya bergerak mengelus sebelah pipiku. "Kau terlihat pucat. Mungkin sebaiknya kita ke St. Mungo atau dokter Muggle saja? Kau juga harus memeriksakan kondisi si bayi, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Mom. Kita bisa melakukannya nanti."

Mom mengangguk lalu menunduk. Dia terlihat sedang bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri. "Rose, aku tahu ini mungkin tidak pantas untuk ditanyakan. Tapi apa yang telah terjadi padamu kurasa adalah kegagalanku dalam mendidik dan menjagamu. Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu melakukannya?"

Aku menatap Mom sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, Mom. Aku sungguh tidak tahu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja.."

"Tapi apakah kau sebelumnya dekat dengan Scorpius? Apakah kalian—er, kau tahu, berkencan, pacaran begitu?"

Aku menggeleng lemah.

Dan muka Mom yang juga terlihat pucat kini semakin putih. "Jadi, kalian tidak saling mencintai?"

Bagus, sekarang aku pasti terlihat semakin buruk lagi di mata Mom._ Ya, kami tidak saling mencintai tapi kami tidur bersama, Mom._

"Astaga, Rose… Aku—aku... Tapi pernikahan bukanlah permainan, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjalani hidup dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai."

Tapi… benarkah aku sungguh tidak jatuh cinta padanya? Jawabannya adalah aku tidak tahu.

Mom menatapku dalam. Dan selapis bening air mata membuat bola matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Aku meraih tangan Mom dan menggenggamnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun kepadamu, Mom. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik yang kubisa untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu untukku. Abaikanlah aku. Tapi perbaikilah kesalahanmu dengan menjadi orang tua yang layak untuk bayimu, Rose."

Aku merasakan perutku seperti ditonjok. Mom benar. Aku akan jadi ibu. Dan itu pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Itu tanggung jawab yang sangat besar. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak ingin membuat anakku nantinya tumbuh dalam bayang-bayang kesalahan orang tuanya.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Apa yang Mom katakan membuatku sadar, kenyataan itu menamparku, bahwa aku harus berhenti mencemaskan diriku sendiri, mencemaskan akan seperti apa masa depanku nanti, mencemaskan soal menjalani hidup dengan seseorang yang bahkan aku tidak yakin dia mau hidup denganku atau tidak. Ada hal lain yang perlu kupikirkan, yang jauh lebih perlu untuk kucemaskan, yaitu tentang bagaimana aku harus membesarkan anakku nantinya.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Dad berjalan cepat melewati pintu depan saat aku dan Mom masih menaiki undakan depan. Hokey membungkuk dan menggumamkan sapaannya kepada kami sambil merapikan jubah berpergian yang baru saja kami lepas. Dan Dad, begitu dia sampai di depan tangga utama rumah kami, dia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Naiklah ke kamarmu dan mulai kemasi semua barang-barangmu dari sekarang," katanya kepadaku.

"Draco, tak bisakah kau menunggu sampai besok? Tega sekali kau memperlakukan anakmu seperti itu. Lagipula kurasa kau tidak seharusnya menghukum Scorpius sekejam itu, Drake, dia—"

"Astoria, selama ini aku sudah membiarkanmu membesarkannya dengan caramu. Sekali ini saja, biarkanlah aku mendidiknya dengan caraku sendiri," tandas Dad lalu berjalan ke arah ruang kerjanya.

Mom berbalik menatapku. "Kau tidak harus melakukannya sekarang, Scorp. Dan kau bisa menyuruh Hokey melakukannya untukmu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Mom. Aku bisa melakukannya," kataku lalu berjalan menaiki tangga melewati bordes utama menuju ke kamarku.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Hari berganti cepat dan akhirnya tibalah hari pernikahan, tidak peduli betapa aku memohon agar aku lolos dan tidak perlu melewati ini, hari ini tetap tiba. Aku masih berada di kamar riasku, masih duduk di depan meja rias padahal riasan wajah dan rambutku sudah selesai sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Jika mungkin bagi sebagian orang saat seperti ini adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka, namun realita tersebut sepertinya tidak milikku.

Aku menegakkan kepalaku. Menatap bayangan wajahku yang terbias cermin di depanku. Riasan wajahku sempurna. Gaun putih gading yang kukenakannya juga tampak begitu indah dan anggun.

Walaupun pernikahan ini direncanakan kurang dari dua hari sebelumnya aku hampir mempunyai semuanya saat ini untuk membuat pernikahan ini sempurna. Semuanya, kecuali satu hal. Dan justru itulah yang menghidupkan semuanya. Makna terpenting dari semua ini. Cinta.

"Rose?"

Aku menoleh. Mom dan Dad memasuki ruangan.

"Kau tampak cantik, sayang," ujar yang Mom saat menatap cermin yang memantulkan pancaran penampilanku. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Aku mendongak. Menatap Mom yang berdiri di belakangku. Berat sekali rasanya, namun pada akhirnya aku mampu juga untuk mengangguk. Aku berdiri lalu berbalik menghadap kedua orang tuaku.

Mom memelukku. Lalu menatapku dan tersenyum lalu mengelap matanya agar maskaranya tidak luntur karena air matanya yang keluar.

"Oh, ayo, Rose. Sudah waktunya. Cepat!" seru Mom saat mendahuluiku dan Dad keluar ruangan. Aku menatap Dad, dan untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku aku merasa canggung terhadapnya. Dad memang sudah tidak berteriak dan memaki-maki Scorpius lagi, tapi dia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan anaknya akan menikahi seorang Malfoy. Walaupun begitu, saat ini Dad terlihat sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Kau sudah siap, Rose?" Dad bertanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, peganglah dengan erat.." Dad menyodorkan lengannya. Aku tersenyum tipis dan meraih lengan kirinya. Melingkarkan lengan kananku di sana.

"Kau masih akan tetap menjadi putri kecilku, kan?" Aku sendiri bahkan hampir tidak mendengarnya karena Dad benar-benar membisikkannya dengan sangat pelan.

Aku menatapnya. Dan aku benar-benar ingin menangis melihat bagaimana caranya balik menatapku. Aku sungguh menyesal telah menyakitinya. "Sampai kapanpun aku tetaplah Rose-mu," ucapku hampir sepelan suaranya tadi.

Dad tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku. Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu sekali ketika aku masih kecil.

"Hanya berjalan di sepanjang lorong, kau hanya perlu mengabaikan sekitarmu," katanya lagi seperti berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku mengangguk. Berusaha meyakinkannya, lebih dari usahaku meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah.

Pintu terbuka dan alunan nada mars pernikahan langsung memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua tamu undangan, yang sangat terbatas jumlahnya itu, yang hampir semuanya adalah keluargaku—Mr dan Mrs Malfoy hanya mengundang keluarga Zabini dan keluarga Greengrass—dan penyihir kecuali nenek dan kakekku dari Mom, berdiri untuk memberi sambutan untukku, si pengantin wanitanya. Sxsdebuket bunga kugenggam dengan sangat erat sehingga aku mulai merasakan jari-jariku kebas dan sakit, namun itu tidak membuatku melonggarkan genggamanku.

Dan saat berikutnya aku dan Dad sudah berjalan di sepanjang lorong kapel menuju altar. Setiap langkahku menakutiku, seakan merenggut semua hal yang kumiliki. Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya sulit untuk dijelaskan, tapi aku tahu bahwa apapun yang menantiku di depan sana, belum siap untuk kuterima.

Langkahku sudah semakin banyak saja karena sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat calon suamiku dengan jelas. Laki-laki itu terbalut _tuxedo_ putih berwarna senada dengan gaun yang kukenakan. Otot rahangnya yang tegas terlihat mengeras ketika aku berjalan mendekatinya, sangat kontras dengan rambut pirang platinanya yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya.

"Jaga putriku, atau kubunuh kau, Malfoy," kata Dad saat pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta lenganku.

Scorpius mengangguk singkat. Dan kemudian dia melingkarkan lenganku ke lengannya dan membawaku menaiki altar.

Pemberkatan pun dimulai oleh seorang penyihir dengan rambut sejumput di kepalanya. _Habislah, aku.. _desisku di dalam hati.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

"Apa engkau, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, bersedia menerima Rose Jean Weasley sebagai istrimu, sahabat terbaikmu, pasangan hidupmu, ibu dari anak-anakmu. Engkau akan selalu mencintainya baik dalam suka maupun duka, dalam tawa dan tangis, saat sehat atau sakit, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dan karena itu engkau menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untuknya?" si penyihir yang ditunjuk menjadi pendeta mulai bertanya.

Aku mengangguk, berusaha terlihat semantap mungkin. Walaupun aku tidak siap.

Dan setelahnya, aku mulai mengucapkan janji pernikahanku. Janji yang kuucapkan tidak dengan segenap perasaanku. Tapi apapun itu, aku tetap harus menyelesaikannya, tidak ada kesempatan untuk mundur lagi saat ini. Dan saat aku berhasil mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, aku akhirnya bisa menarik napas lega.

Setelahnya si pendeta berpaling dan menanyai pengantin wanitaku. Dan aku ikut mengerling Rose. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi. Dia terlihat jauh lebih kacau dariku. Bibirnya bahkan terlihat memucat karena dia menggigitnya. Dan buku-buku jarinya juga memutih mungkin karena dia menggenggam buket bunganya dengan terlalu keras.

Dia bahkan kelihatan kesulitan membuka mulutnya. Aku berusaha menangkap tatapannya, berharap dengan cara itu membuat Rose bisa menyelesaikan semua ini. Dan akhirnya dia pun mampu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku.. aku, Rose Jean Weasley bersedia menerima engkau, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sebagai suamiku, sahabat terbaikku, pasangan hidupku dan ayah dari anak-anakku.."

Suaranya mulai terdengar parau namun Rose tidak berhenti, mungkin karena dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa berhenti, dia melanjutkannya.

"...Aku akan selalu mencintaimu baik dalam suka maupun duka, dalam tawa dan tangis, saat sehat atau sakit, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dan karena itu aku menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu.."

Kata demi kata seakan berusaha dirangkainya di depan yang lainnya dengan amat perlahan dan berhati-hati, seakan setiap kesalahan kecil dalam pengucapannya mampu untuk melukainya. Dan akhirnya setelah dia selesai dia hanya menunduk dalam diam

Kemudian kami saling melingkarkan cincin di jari-jari manis kami masing-masing. Sudut-sudut bibirku berkedut saat Rose menyematkan cincin di jariku. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati berapa lama aku bisa menyimpannya tanpa menghilangkannya.

"Dengan ini maka kalian sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri," kata sang pendeta mengakhiri upacara pemberkatan itu. Aku pun dipersilahkan untuk mencium istriku namun aku hanya mengecup kening Rose alih-alih menyentuh bibir ranumnya.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Makasih buat semua review-nya. Semuanya membantu banget karena aku masih belajar menulis di sini dan jujur aku juga masih gagap pake situs ini hehe. **__**Keep reading and giving review ya :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rose's Point of View.**

Setelah pernikahan Mrs Malfoy memintaku menginap semalam di Malfoy Manor. Menurutnya itu salah satu dari tradisi pernikahan. Aku meng-iya-kan permintaan itu dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur Scorpius di kamarnya yang super besar sementara dia sedang mandi.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini didekorasi dengan pernak-pernik khas Slytherin. Warna hijau dan perak mendominasi ruangan, begitu juga bentuk-bentuk kepala ular dan lambang-lambang keluarga Malfoy dan leluhurnya yang semuanya berdarah murni. Aku mengelus perutku tanpa sadar, anak ini akan menyandang nama Malfoy tanpa kemurnian darah yang mengaliri pembuluh darahnya, dan aku berani bertaruh, jika kami hidup di masa kegelapan, nama Scorpius pasti sudah dicoret dari pohon keluarganya.

"Kau tidak mandi?" aku tersentak mendengarnya. Scorpius berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Helaian rambut pirangnya yang basah menetes-neteskan air dan itu sungguh pemandangan yang tidak dapat dipungkiri keindahannya. Dia menatapku dan aku mengangguk. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu yang satunya lagi, yang kutebak itu pasti adalah lemari. Dia keluar dari tempat itu tidak lama kemudian dan saat dia keluar dia mengenakan celana dan kaus hitam yang menempel di tubuhnya, memperlihatkan otot-otot perutnya yang sempurna.

"Pakaianmu belum diambil, pakailah ini dulu untuk sementara," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kemeja putih yang pasti akan sangat kebesaran untukku.

Aku memang tidak membawa pakaian tadi, aku langsung ke sini dari kapel tempat pernikahan kami berlangsung. Semua koper-koperku yang berisi pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya sudah dikirim ke Privet Drive No. 5 karena sebenarnya permintaan Mrs Malfoy tadi sangat mendadak, aku bahkan masih mengenakan gaun pengantinku sekarang.

Aku menerima kemeja itu dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Aku melepaskan gaunku dan mulai membasahi tubuhku di bawah keran air yang menyala. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya hidupku tidak akan sama lagi.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku saat aku melihatnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sama sekali tidak protes tadi saat kusuruh memakai kemejaku. Dan dia memang memakainya sekarang. Kemeja itu tidak sepanjang yang kuperkirakan, hanya menutupi sebagian pahanya dan memperlihatkan sebagian lainnya. Dan kemeja itu terbuat dari bahan yang cukup tipis, sehingga sedikit saja cahaya menyinarinya, apapun yang ada di baliknya pasti terlihat.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya saat berjalan mendekat.

Aku hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Dan saat dia duduk di tepi ranjangku, aku harus mengakui kalau dia sebenarnya _cantik. _"Kau mau langsung tidur?" tanyaku saat melihatnya hendak menarik selimut.

"He eh," dia mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mau melakukan kewajiban kita sebagai pasangan suami-istri?" tanyaku lagi. Entahlah, tapi aku tergoda untuk menggodanya.

Dia menatapku tajam. "Berhentilah bersikap brengsek," desisnya.

"Aku kan hanya menawarkan," jawabku, tersenyum kepadanya. "Dan kau juga berhentilah bersikap seakan-akan semua ini hanya kesalahanku."

"Jadi kau merasa ini bukan salahmu, begitu?" tanyanya, suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, tapi hanya saja kalau kau bisa menjaga dirimu mungkin ini—"

"Menjaga diriku?! Apa katamu? Oh, andai saja kalau sebelumnya kau bilang kau akan meniduriku akan kupastikan aku membawa pengaman kemana-mana, Malfoy," potongnya.

"Baik, baik, mari hentikan ini," kataku, tidak tertarik untuk terus berdebat dengannya.

Aku lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya saat aku meraih pintu kamarku.

"Kamar sebelah," jawabku lalu menutup pintu.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Semua hal indah mengenai pernikahan, hidup dalam rumah tangga yang bahagia dengan pasangan hidupmu, mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu dan membesarkan mereka bersama dengan sepenuh hati, serta semua omong kosong lainnya mengenai masa depan kandas sudah.

Malam pertama setelah pernikahanku berlangsung luar biasa buruk. Oh, pernikahan ini memang sudah cacat sejak direncanakan. Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan untuk hidup bersama_nya _selamanya. Mungkin kami bahkan akan berpisah nanti setelah anak ini lahir. Entahlah, aku tidak ingin memikirkan tentang hal itu sekarang.

Tapi aku percaya apapun yang terjadi nanti, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya. Karena begitulah kehidupan digariskan. Pada hakikatnya, kita hanya akan hidup di satu detik, melompat ke detik yang lainnya, dan melupakan detik sebelumnya. Dan apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini, setelah beberapa waktu nanti juga hanya akan menjadi kenangan. Tak lagi terjangkau. Abstrak. Seperti mimpi. Apapun itu, bahkan momen yang terjadi hanya satu detik yang lalu juga hanyalah mimpi. Dan saat memikirkannya, aku seperti ditampar, bahwa seumur hidup, aku hanya akan hidup sedetik lalu menjadi mimpi dan mengejar mimpi yang lainnya dan pada akhirnya hanya akan kembali sebagai bayangan, siluet kosong.

Sungguh delusi yang menyakitkan. Tapi tak perlu ada lagi yang perlu untuk kucemaskan. Suatu hari nanti, akan ada hari dimana semua ini berakhir. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk hidup adalah, menikmati hidup di setiap detik kehidupan yang tak kan pernah terganti, dan hanya sekadar itu. Tak perlu mencemaskan masa depan yang masih abu-abu ataupun selalu menoleh ke belakang yang bernuansa sepia. Karena manusia pada dasarnya hanya hidup di sebuah panggung komedi raksasa yang selalu berputar di setiap detiknya.

_Rose, kau bisa melakukan ini.. _

Ini semudah menerbangkan selembar bulu dengan _'Wingardium Leviosa'_. Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya, aku bahkan tidak perlu merasakannya, aku hanya harus menjalani setiap detiknya dengan ikhlas. Dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku memang baik-baik saja.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku belum pernah merasa seaneh ini sebelumnya. Aku hanya berguling resah, terjaga di sepanjang malam. Aku bahkan tidak benar-benar tahu alasannya. Mungkin saja aku mencemaskan hidupku ke depan nantinya, tapi mungkin juga hal lain.

Aku bukan orang yang suka pada kemungkinan. Menurutku semua hal yang 'mungkin' adalah omong kosong semata, tidak nyata. Sesuatu yang nyata, yang benar-benar terjadi adalah kepastian. Dan bagiku hanya ada dua jenis warna di dunia ini, hitam dan putih. Aku tidak pernah percaya pada sesuatu yang abu-abu.

Dan maaf saja, tapi aku memilih hitam. Tapi sejak kehadiran_nya, _aku merasa ada noda putih di hitamku. Dia ternyata mampu mempengaruhiku. Aku bahkan masih tidak yakin. Dan itulah yang kubenci. Seorang Malfoy tidak biasanya tidak yakin. Tapi mungkin Dad benar, mungkin saja aku memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang Malfoy.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Aku bangun agak telat keesokan harinya. Dan begitu aku membuka mata sebuah gaun berwarna hijau pastel sudah siap lengkap dengan sepatu dan perlengkapan _make-up_. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hal ini, tapi aku cukup menghargainya.

Aku mandi dan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk berdandan._ Pasti Mrs Malfoy punya maksud tertentu dengan menyiapkan semua ini untukku_, pikirku. Saat aku keluar kamar seorang peri rumah menyapaku dan mengantarku ke meja makan karena waktu sarapan sudah tiba.

Meja yang panjang yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis hidangan terlihat ganjil hanya dengan tiga orang yang mengelilinginya. Aku pun duduk di sebelah Scorpius yang sudah mulai makan.

"Maaf aku telat," kataku sopan.

Mr Malfoy hanya mengintip sekilas dari _Daily Prophet_-nya dan mengangguk. Tapi Mrs Malfoy tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku harap kau tidur dengan nyenyak."

Aku membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk. Si peri rumah menawariku berbagai macam hidangan hasil karyanya, namun pada akhirnya aku hanya memintanya menyendokkan sup wortel ke mangkukku.

Aku merasakan aura dingin bahkan di saat yang seharusnya dilewati sebuah keluarga dengan hangat seperti ini. Aku tidak heran sekarang mengapa Scorpius seperti itu.

"Scopius, kemarin Harry bilang padaku bahwa Mr Dursley mungkin akan mau menerimamu di perusahan bornya. Kurasa itu bagus," kata Mr Malfoy kemudian. Scorpius mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang ayah, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Mrs Malfoy juga menatap suaminya dan juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. _Oh, tradisi yang hebat, berhematlah berkata-kata dan kau pasti akan punya rumah sebesar Malfoy Manor ini_, dengusku.

Dan saat memikirkannya aku merasakan perutku seperti diaduk-aduk. Aku menggumamkan maaf beberapa kali dan berlari ke atas, ke kamar Scorpius karena aku tidak tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan kamar mandi di rumah besar ini selain di kamarnya, sambil membekap mulutku.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Dad, masih menoleh ke arah tangga utama, tempat Rose menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mom melambaikan tangannya, "Dia sedang hamil. Mual dan muntah seperti itu wajar."

Dad berpaling dan menghadapku. Lalu terdengar suara erangan dan keran air yang menyala. "Pergilah, coba cek dia," kata Dad.

Mom berhenti makan. Dia menatap Dad seolah berkata _oh-ayolah _tapi Dad tetap menatapku dan aku tahu aku harus melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Aku menghentikan makanku dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Pintu kamarku terbuka dan aku masuk. Suara muntahan, siraman pada toilet memenuhi ruangan. Aku tetap mendekat dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi yang juga terbuka.

"Rose, bisakah aku masuk?" teriakku dari luar.

Tidak ada jawaban dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk. Aku melihatnya berlutut di depan toilet dan dia masih tetap berusaha menguras semua isi perutnya. Aku mendekat dan ikut berlutut di sebelahnya. Dia berhenti saat melihatku tapi kemudian dia menyadarkan tubuhnya pada porselen toilet. Aku meraih tubuhnya, menyangganya dengan bahuku dan tanganku bergerak menggapai gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. Aku menyodorkan gelas itu kepadanya dan dia berkumur lalu menegak isinya sedikit.

Aku menyandarkan kepalanya yang terkulai lemas ke bahuku lalu mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukkanku. Aku berjalan keluar dan meletakan tubuhnya di atas ranjangku dengan hati-hati. Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Aku mengamati wajahnya yang terlihat pucat, matanya terpejam tapi aku tahu dia masih terjaga, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak merapikan helaian rambut merah yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan saat melakukannya, matanya terbuka. Dia menatapku tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan meminta Hokey membawakanmu sup dan susu hangat nanti," kataku saat menarik tanganku. Aku lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamarku.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Makasih banget buat yang masih tetep setia sama fic ini. Maaf kalo masih nggak bisa menuhin keinginan kalian, maaf juga kalo**_** chapter**_**ini**** masih terlalu pendek. Tapi aku selalu usaha buat belajar dan memperbaiki fic ini kok :) Makasih buat **_**silent reader**_** yang akhirnya muncul juga dan ngasih **_**review, _aku mengapresiasi itu banget :D Dan berhubung liburan sudah tiba *yeay* aku akan usahain _update chapter _selanjutnya_ as soon as possible. Keep reading guys :) :*****  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose's Point of View.**

Sore harinya, kami akhirnya dikirim ke Privet Drive. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa bahwa hidupku ini akan memasuki awal baru. Mom meminta tongkat sihirku saat kami bahkan belum masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mr Malfoy juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Scorpius. Dan _dia_ sungguh terlihat tidak rela memberikan tongkat sihirnya begitu saja.

"Dan Scorpius, kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran mengemudi dari Al besok, kau tidak keberatan, kan?" kata Mom saat kami memasuki garasi yang terdapat sebuah sedan di dalamnya.

Scorpius mengangguk samar.

"Dan Mr Dursley mengundang kalian berdua makan malam besok, dia sekalian ingin membahas soal tawarannya untukmu untuk bekerja di perusahan bornya," kata Uncle Harry.

"Nah, baiklah kalau begitu, ini untuk bulan ini. Aku belum sempat mengurus ke bank, dan untuk bulan depan aku akan mengirimnya ke rekeningmu," kata Mr Malfoy sambil memberikan sebuah dompet ke Scorpius.

Setelahnya Mom, Dad, Uncle Harry, Mr Malfoy dan Mrs Malfoy ber-Apparate pulang. Aku mendahului Scorpius memasuki rumah yang bentuk dan ukurannya seragam di sepanjang blok ini.

Aku mengecek kamar dan walaupun ada tiga kamar di rumah ini. Dua di lantai bawah dan satu di lantai atas. Tapi hanya satu yang difungsikan sebagai kamar, dua lainnya lebih terlihat seperti gudang. Aku berjalan keluar dan menemukan Scorpius duduk di ruang depan, dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah lukisan naturalis di depannya.

"Kau tahu, berapa lama pun kau duduk diam di situ, uang Muggle yang diberikan oleh ayahmu tadi tetap tidak akan berubah menjadi _galleon_ tahu," kataku.

Dia menoleh ke arahku, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lalu kembali berpaling.

"Dan satu info lagi, hanya ada satu kamar di rumah ini," tambahku.

"Aku akan tidur di luar kalau kau keberatan tidur sekamar denganku," jawabnya tanpa mengerlingku.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan kembali ke kamar. Oh, terserahlah, siapa yang peduli dengannya?

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku sadar Rose benar. Tidak peduli berapa lama aku menyesalinya, itu tetap tidak akan mengubah apapun. Aku tetap harus menjalani kehidupan bak Muggle ini sampai setahun ke depan. Aku menoleh saat melihatnya kembali ke luar kamar. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin yang kulihat sama seperti yang ada di rumah keluarganya dan rumah Al.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

Dia menoleh menatapku heran. "Membuat makanan, untuk makan malam tentu saja."

Aku bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau bisa memasak?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tapi aku akan mencobanya."

Aku tertawa mencemooh dan dia menghujamku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tutup mulutmu," dengusnya sambil memilah-milah bahan makanan yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin itu.

"Wow, kau sensitif sekali," jawabku, duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi di dapur. "Kau mau buat apa?"

"Entahlah, hmm.. mungkin telur dadar?" katanya sambil mengambil dua butir telur.

"Baiklah, mari kita buat," kataku, melompat turun dan mengambil dua butir telur itu dari tangannya.

"Apa? Tunggu! Kau mau membantu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

Aku menatapnya. Dia tidak mau dibantu, begitu?

"Sudahlah, duduk sana," katanya saat mengambil bahan-bahan lainnya. "Mana mungkin kau bisa?" cibirnya.

Aku tidak berharap dilempar telur olehnya. Dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengalah dan menontonnya saja dari balik meja. Dia terlihat canggung memainkan pisaunya saat memotong-motong daging asap. Juga saat memecahkan kulit telur. Dan setiap kali aku nyengir atau tertawa, dia pasti akan langsung mengacungkan garpu ke arahku untuk menyuruhku diam.

"Rose?" panggilku.

"Oh, kumohon diamlah," katanya sambil membalik salmon yang digoreng dan memercikan minyak ke segala arah.

"Tapi—"

Rose mengangkat tangannya, menyuruhku diam, dia terlihat bingung untuk memutuskan mana yang harus dilakukannya lebih dulu antara membalik salmon atau menaruh keju parut ke atas adonan telur yang baru saja dituangkannya ke atas wajan.

Aku bangun dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah kompor, aku mematikan apinya sebelum sausnya meluber dan tumpah. Rose berbalik dan menatapku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan dia kembali sibuk dengan salmon gorengnya. Aku meraih keju dan menaburkannya ke atas adonan telur dan mengangkat wajan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membalik telurnya, apa lagi?"

Rose menatapku dengan tidak yakin. "Biar aku yang melakukannya," katanya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, Rose," jawabku. "Percaya sajalah."

"Oh, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu sementara aku tahu kalau kerjamu selama ini hanya menyuruh-nyuruh peri rumahmu saja?"

Aku mengangkat tanganku, menyuruhnya diam. Aku lalu melempar adonan telur di wajan dan sebagian darinya meluncur jatuh ke lantai.

Rose menatapku dengan tatapan _kubilang-juga-apa. _

"Kita masih bisa memakan sisanya," kataku sambil menujuk sisa adonan telur yang masih ada di wajan lalu meletakan wajan tersebut kembali ke atas kompor.

Rose menoyor pipiku dengan tangannya yang kosong, dia lalu berbalik. "Bereskan yang jatuh di lantai," katanya galak tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Sementara itu aku masih belum bergerak. Sentuhannya meninggalkan sensasi hangat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Dan setelahnya kurasa aku mulai gila, gerakan tangannya yang bekerja yang terlihat canggung dan gugup justru membuatnya terlihat menawan.

"Scorp? Kenapa kau berdiri di situ saja?" dia berbalik ke arahku, menatapku galak dan menaruh tangannya di pinggangnya. Aku menyeringai tapi tetap beranjak untuk mengambil kain lap dan membersihkan tumpahan adonan telur yang berserakan di lantai. Muggle memang tidak efisien, jika dengan sihir aku pasti bisa merapikan ini hanya dengan sebuah lambaian kecil.

Dan setelahnya dia membiarkanku membantunya. Aku mengangkat telur, memotong daun bawang, mengambil piring dan segala hal lainnya yang baru pertama kali kulakukan seumur hidup. Dan setelah selesai kami menatap hasil masakan kami yang terlihat jauh tidak menggoda dibandingkan masakan Hokey.

"Baik, ayo makan!" seruku sambil mengambil garpu.

Rose menatapku. "Ya, ayo, semoga saja kita tidak berakhir di St. Mungo karena ini."

Aku mulai lebih dulu. Tapi ini tidak buruk. Telur dadarnya lumayan, sausnya tidak buruk, dan salmonnya cukup enak walaupun sedikit gosong.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, ya," kata Rose.

Aku mengangguk. "Untuk percobaan pertama kurasa nilaimu tujuh."

Rose menghentikan garpunya di udara, dia menatapku. "Tujuh?" ulangnya.

Aku kembali mengangguk. "Ya, tujuh."

"Oh, aku sudah hampir mengiris jariku, menciprati kulitku dengan minyak panas, dan hasil masakan ini juga tidak membuat kita dikirim ke rumah sakit, tapi menurutmu aku hanya pantas dapat angka tujuh?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Demi Salazar, perempuan ini gila. "Rose, ini bukan di kelas, oke?"

"Tapi tetap saja, setidaknya aku pantas dapat sembilan."

"Tidak, tujuh setengah," kataku.

"_No way_," dia masih teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Delapan?"

"Delapan lima."

"Oh, ayolah, Rose. Aku bukan profesormu yang menentukan apakah kau akan lulus atau tidak," kataku tidak sabaran.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi kemudian diam.

"Baik, sembilan," kataku, aku memutuskan untuk mengalah, toh tidak ada ruginya juga. Dan dia menatapku berbinar saat mendengarnya. Dia bahkan tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku kembali memutar bola mataku dan menyuapkan sesendok telur dadar ke dalam mulutku dengan kasar, sehingga membuat sausnya belepotan di sekitar mulutku. Lalu Rose—secara tidak terduga—meengulurkan tangannya dan mengelap saus yang tertinggal di sisi bibirku. Dan hal itu sontak saja membuatku juga mengulurkan tangan, aku meraih pergelangan tangannya yang berhenti bergerak di wajahku.

Dia menatap ke dalam mataku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang tahu siapa diriku, seperti apa aku sebenarnya, bahwa dia menilaiku bukan hanya karena nama belakang yang kusandang, bukan hanya karena berita yang tersebar di luar sana mengenai diriku, dia menilaiku karena _dia memang mengenalku_.

Dan aku lupa tapi kemudian aku mendapati wajahku hanya berjarak sejengkal tangan dari wajahnya. Panas napasnya yang menyapu kulitku membuatku bernostalgia. Perempuan di depan ini milikku. Itu sudah jelas. Lalu apa lagi yang kutunggu?

Tapi kemudian…

"Huekkk."

Rose menarik tangannya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Aku kembali memutar bola mataku, tapi kali ini disertai perasaan geli yang membuatku ingin tertawa. Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Pintunya terbuka dan aku berdiri di depannya, sementara Rose masih membungkuk di depan wastafel.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" teriakku dari luar.

Rose mengacungkan jempolnya tapi masih sibuk membersihkan mulutnya. Aku lalu berbalik dan mengambil kain lap. Membersihkan muntahannya di atas meja makan. Berusaha mengabaikan soal betapa repotnya hidup tanpa sihir aku tetap menbersihkan meja itu. Dan saat aku membuang semua sisa makanan ke tempat sampah dan meletakan piring-piring kotor di atas bak cuci piring, Rose berjalan ke arahku.

"Sia-sia saja, apapun yang kumakan pasti keluar lagi," keluhnya sambil menegak segelas air.

"Kalau begitu makan saja lagi, aku bisa membuatkanmu telur dadar lagi kalau kau mau," kataku.

Dia menggeleng. "Sini biar aku saja," katanya sambil menyalakan keran air di bak cucian.

"Tidak, biar aku saja," kataku.

Awalnya dia menatapku tidak yakin. Tapi kemudian dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke arah kamar. Tapi kemudian dia berhenti di depan pintu dan berbalik, "Malam ini dingin, kalau kau mau tidur, aku tidak keberatan berbagi ranjang denganmu."

Aku mengangguk dan dia tersenyum lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Aku bangun keesokan harinya dan menemukan Scorpius masih terlelap di sampingku. Melihatnya tidur entah bagaimana memberiku sebuah kedamaian tersendiri. Wajahnya yang selalu kaku dan dingin seperti mencair dalam kehangatan yang manis. Dan tanpa sadar, sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat saat mengamati wajah yang nyaris sempurna itu. Terlebih mengingat bagaimana perilakunya kemarin. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia hanya memainkan peran atau kerasukan hantu Muggle yang mendiami rumah ini, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku menikmatinya. Dan semua itu cukup.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sebelum naluriku menghasutku untuk melakukan hal bodoh terhadapnya. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi lalu membaca sebuah novel Muggle yang ada di rak buku di sudut ruang tengah, saat kemudian aku mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu depan.

Aku berjalan ke arah depan dan membuka pintu. Udara dingin yang menusuk menyapaku lebih dulu sebelum Al. Dia nyengir lebar sambil menggigil di dalam mantel wol tebalnya. Sebuah motor besar berwarna merah terparkir asal di depan pekarangan rumah.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tentu, tentu saja," kataku lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan dia masuk. Aku langsung menutup pintu dan berjalan di belakang Al.

"Rumahmu nyaman," katanya sambil melepas mantelnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau mengendarai motor di hari bersalju seperti ini?" tanyaku.

Al mengangguk. "Dad sedang memakai mobil hari ini, Mom tidak memperbolehkanku terbang dengan sapu atas dasar hukum sihir, aku belum bisa ber-Apparate sendiri, dan rumah ini tidak memiliki akses jaringan Flo kurasa. Maka daripada aku harus naik kereta bawah tanah London atau naik bis, aku menyelinap ke garasi dan memakai motor James," jawabnya.

"Al, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot," kataku.

Al melambaikan tangannya. "Dan dimana _dia_?"

"Oh, dia masih tidur, di kamar. Sebentar akan kubangunkan," kataku lalu berjalan ke arah kamar.

"Rose, biar aku saja," Al menyelaku dan berjalan ke arah kamar. "Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tentu tidak."

Al tersenyum lalu berjalan melewatiku.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan sosok Al sedang mengamati jendela yang tertutup salju tipis di depanku. Aku awalnya mengira aku sedang bermimpi sebelum ingat bahwa dia memang harus ke sini hari ini untuk mengajariku mengendarai kendaraan Muggle yang ada di garasi itu. Cih, kalau aku bisa terbang lebih hebat darinya mengapa aku harus diajari naik kendaraan Muggle olehnya segala.

"Sudah bangun rupanya, Mr Malfoy," katanya saat mengerlingku. Aku tidak suka dia memanggilku begitu. Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di belakangnya. Al kemudian berbalik dan sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajahku.

Aku tidak terlalu kaget dia melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajahku kali ini. Aku bahkan tadinya mengira dia akan mengutukku dengan kutukan Crusiatus. "Jadikanlah aku samsak kalau memang itu bisa membuatmu puas, _mate,_" kataku sambil menegakkan tubuhku kembali. Sengaja aku menekankan kata _'mate' _kali ini. Aku bahkan tidak terbiasa menggunakan kata itu sebelumnya.

Al mengernyitkan keningnya. "Puas?" ulangnya.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan dia menatapku tajam.

"Kau pikir memukulmu membuatku puas?"

Aku menatapnya. Lama. Hanya terdengar napas kami yang saling memburu. Tapi kemudian akulah yang akhirnya memecah keheningan, "Aku menyesal. Dan aku minta maaf tidak mengindahkan peringatanmu. Tapi apapun yang kulakukan saat ini kurasa tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Al menggeleng. "Mungkin tidak akan ada yang berubah dari masa lalu. Tapi itu akan berdampak besar ke depannya."

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi Al benar. Apapun yang kulakukan memang tidak akan mengubah keadaan saat ini. Tapi itu pasti akan mengubah masa depan. Aku sudah bertindak semena-mena selama ini. Dan buahnya justru berbalik menyerangku sendiri. Sudah cukup hidup dua orang yang dikorbankan dalam skenario ini, tidak perlu ada yang ketiga.

"Pertanggungjawabkanlah perbuatanmu dengan baik," tambahnya. Aku mengangguk perlahan.

Al lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan kali ini aku menyambutnya.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Al keluar dari kamar beberapa saat kemudian. Aku mendesah lega begitu melihatnya tersenyum saat keluar, karena sebelumnya aku mendengar suara 'buk' keras saat dia masih di dalam, aku takut mereka berdua berkelahi, mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika mereka terakhir kali bertemu: saat itu di kereta, dan Al memukul Scorpius hanya karena dia melihatku menangis setelah aku melihat Scorpius mencium seorang gadis. Maksudku, jika hanya karena aku yang menangis saja bisa membuat Al memukul temannya itu, bagaimana dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini? Al bisa saja melancarkan kutukan Maut kepada Scorpius, kan?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Al, kedua alisnya tertaut menatapku.

"Kau tidak memukulnya, kan?" aku balas bertanya.

Al tertawa geli. "Kau keberatan kalau aku melakukannya?"

Aku mendelik. Huh, kesannya kan aku peduli sekali dengan_nya_. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Pukullah dia sesukamu kalau kau memang mau," jawabku.

Al kembali tertawa tapi kemudian ada yang berkata, "Serius kau tidak keberatan?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukannya bersandar di depan pintu kamar. Seringai menyebalkan menghiasi wajahnya sementara mata kelabunya menyiratkan arogansinya yang khas itu, yang sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya.

"Enyahlah kalian berdua sana," kataku lalu berjalan melewati mereka berdua ke arah dapur. Aku menegak jus jeruk langsung dari botolnya dengan dongkol tapi mereka berdua sekarang malah tertawa bersama.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Al kemudian.

Aku melihat Scorpius mengangguk lalu mengekor Al berjalan keluar. Dia menoleh kepadaku, tersenyum lalu menggumamkan kata-kata, 'Aku pergi dulu,' tanpa suara.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Huaa, aku kira bisa **_**update _lebih cepat dan bikin _chapter _ini lebih panjang, tapi ternyata nggak. Hehe. Maaf semua. _****_Makasih juga atas kesetiaan kalian nongkrongin _fic _ini. _Keep reading _ya :D_**

* * *

**_replies for the reviews:_**

_rara chan23 : iya, karena pada dasarnya kan mereka emang saling ada rasa hehe._ Keep reading:)

_rina kartika.980 : sebenernya sih mereka masih cukup canggung tapi untungnya mereka bisa menghadapi situasi dengan baik.. _keep reading _juga :)_

_Sora Hinase : _Thank you. Keep reading :)

_rosejean : huaa, makasih banyak ya, aku sebenernya juga nggak keberatan dengan_ silent reader _kok. _Keep reading :)

_ewikenz :_ _gapapa kok aku mengerti :D _keep reading :)

_novy fajriati :_ _aku selalu berusaha buat bikin_ fic_ ini panjang, tapi entah kenapa susah sekali, aku juga udah berusaha buat _update _kilat, tapi sama aja susahnya.. doain aja ya smoga aku dapet pencerahan biar bisa nulis banyak dalam waktu singkat hehe. btw, _keep reading _ya:_)

_Asterella Roxanne:_ _aku juga kasian sih sama Rose, tapi mengingat karakternya Scorpius yang begitu aku berusaha bikin dia sadar akan rasa itu (apa-banget-coba-bahasanya -_-) pelan-pelan. _Keep reading :)

_emerald weasley : makasih, aku juga suka sama yang jual-jual mahal begitu hehe. _Keep reading :)

_selvinakusuma1 : makasih, aku gatau mau bilang apalagi untuk menanggapi pujianmu yang bikin nge_-fly _itu hehe. _Keep reading :)

_Saturday :hmm Scorpius emangnya di sini ngeselin banget ya? Soalnya ada temenku yang sampe marah-marah ke aku gara-gara dia bete banget sama Scorpius (oh kenapa jadi curhat?) tapi __di _chap _ini aku berusaha buat menonjolkan sisi baiknya dia kok, oh iya, makasih banyak ya kamu mau repot-repot ajak temen kamu baca ini :D _Keep reading :)

_immortal girl : aku terharu karena ada yang sampe ngitungin berapa hari sekali aku_ update_ gitu, makasih banyakk :D btw aku waktu UN SMP beberapa tahun yang lalu juga gitu kok, kerjaannya nongkrongin _blogspot _mulu malah, aku juga maunya _update _tiap hari tapi susahh.. hmm satu lagi, namaku bukan Putri hehe, tapi aku menghargai tebakanmu kok, salam kenal juga Ren. _Keep reading :)

_honey : _Thank you. Keep reading :)

_Kebab : aku usaha buat selalu_update _cepet kok. _Keep reading :)

_Red Malfoy : aku emang orangnya agak-agak aneh kok. Suka make diksi-diksi nyeleneh yang kadang nggak sesuai gitu, maklum masih belajar. Jadi maaf banget, makasih juga sudah mengkoreksi. _Keep reading :)

_Nisa Malfoy : _Keep reading :)

_Guest : harapanmu terwujud :D _Keep reading :)

_Dramionequen : _Welcome to this fic. _Maaf ya kalau kamu nggak suka sama _pairing D_raco-Astoria di sini, jujur aku juga sebenernya nggak suka, apalagi sebenernya Astoria Greengrass nggak pernah dibahas sekalipun di semua novel Harry Potter, terus tau-tau dia jadi istrinya Draco. Tapi di sini aku cuma mau menonjolkan ceritanya Rose dan Scorpius jadi aku terima aja apa yang digariskan sama Tante Rowling hehe. _Keep reading :)**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Al membelokkan mobil ke arah Charing Cross Road. Rumah-rumah makan yang terlihat sesak dan sempit berderet di sepanjang jalan. Tapi ada satu tempat yang spesial di sini. Hanya bar minum kumuh dengan penginapan memang, tapi Leaky Cauldron bukan bar kumuh biasa. Tempat itu merupakan pintu masuk ke Diagon Alley. Al menghentikan mobilnya di depan The Leaky, tempat seseorang sedang berdiri di dalam jubah panjang hitamnya. Dan orang itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil begitu dia melihat Al menurunkan kaca mobil sedikit dan melambai.

"Kalian lama sekali, aku sudah hampir mati beku tahu," dengusnya.

"Oh, sabarlah, Zab. Jalanan penuh tahu," balas Al sambil kembali ke jalanan.

Zabini tidak membalasnya, dia berpaling ke arahku. "Kau oke, _mate_?"

"Tunggu, kau mau mengajariku cara mengemudi dengan membawa dua penumpang sekaligus?" tanyaku, mengerling Al dan Zabini bergantian.

"Scorp, kuberitahu ya, mengendarai mobil tidak lebih sulit dibanding naik motor, dan motor tidak jauh berbeda dengan sapu. Jadi, kalau kau merasa sudah yakin dengan kemampuan terbangmu, kau pasti bisa melakukannya dalam sekali percobaan. Tapi sebentar, aku carikan jalan yang sepi dulu," kata Al lalu membelokkan mobil ke arah perumahan yang lengang. Dia menepikan mobil, turun dan menyuruhku pindah ke kursi kemudi.

"Baik, sekarang apa?" tanyaku saat Al sudah duduk di kursiku tadi.

"Pertama nyalakan mesinnya," katanya.

Aku memutar kunci dan memulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Nah, kaulihat ada tiga pedal di bawah? Yang paling kanan itu pedal gas, yang tengah rem dan yang kiri adalah kopling. Kau menginjak gas dengan kaki kanan, kopling dengan kaki kiri dan jika kau ingin memperlambat atau menghentikan laju mobil, angkat kakimu dari pedal gas dan ijak remnya. Dan ini adalah persneling, ini fungsinya—"

Aku menghentikan usahanya menjelaskan dengan mengubah posisi tuas yang ditunjuknya dan mengijak pedal gas.

"Apa kau gila?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah melajukan mobil dengan baik. Astaga, kenapa aku harus diajari Al hanya untuk menjalankan benda seperti ini? Aku yakin aku pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik bahkan sambil tidur.

"Nah, kau benar soal bisa dalam sekali percobaan, Al," kata Zab.

Al menghela napas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Ya, asal kau tidak menyetir seperti supir Bus Ksatria saja," katanya.

"Nah, Scorp. Aku sudah penasaran selama berhari-hari. Jadi sekarang ceritakanlah pada kami apa yang membuatmu meniduri si Rose Weasley? Dan kenapa cewek itu bisa hamil?"

"Zab, ayolah. Apakah hal seperti itu pantas untuk dibahas?" dengus Al.

"Hey, aku kan hanya ingin tahu. Soalnya kupikir selama ini kau selalu punya stok pengaman. Karena aku pernah mengambil sekantung pengaman dari tasmu, sebelum kau pergi kencan dengan Ignatia Wildsmith tapi kau tetap tidak membuatnya hamil," kata Zab tanpa menggunakan otaknya. "Apa itu karena kau tidak berhasil menidurinya?"

Al mengambil sebuah brosur yang ada di depannya lalu melemparkannya ke Zab.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang tersinggung sih, Al?"

"Aku bukan tersinggung, tapi hal seperti ini tidak—"

"Itu karena Rose tidak mengamankan dirinya, Zab. Dan kami bukan sengaja melakukannya, semuanya terjadi begitu saja," kataku, menyela Al.

"_Mengamankan dirinya_?"

"Ya, biasanya kebanyakan gadis meminum ramuan atau pil pencegah kau-tahu-apa. "

"Dan Rose tidak?"

"Rose memang tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan, Zab," kali ini Al yang menjawab.

"Tapi itu tindakan bodoh, kan? Maksudku itu sama saja seperti kau tidak belajar dan malah main Quidditch sehari sebelum OWL," kata Zab lagi.

"Rose tidak bodoh—maksudku tentu saja dia tidak bodoh, semua orang tahu itu—tapi dia tidak melakukannya karena dia memang tidak berniat untuk mengobral tubuhnya dan tidur dengan setiap orang ditemuinya, kau tahu? Lagipula kurasa tidak belajar dan malah main Quidditch sehari sebelum OWL adalah hal bodoh yang pasti hanya kau yang melakukannya," bantah Al lagi.

Zab nyengir tapi tidak membantah lagi.

"Tapi aku juga bingung kenapa dia mau tidur denganmu, Scorp?"

"Al, kau sendiri yang bilang hal seperti ini tidak pantas untuk dibahas," kataku, mengingatkannya untuk konsisten, juga untuk menghidari pertanyaan yang jawabannya tidak kuyakini seperti itu.

"Kau benar. Baik, aku berhenti. Dan berhenti juga, Zab," kata Al mengangkat tangan ke arah Zab saat dia hendak berbicara lagi.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kita bisa mendapatkan makanan enak di dunia Muggle ini? Karena aku mulai kelaparan," katanya saat aku keluar dari area perumahan dan membelokkan mobil ke arah jalan dengan palang yang bertuliskan Tottenham Court Road di sisi kanannya.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Scorpius dan Al pulang beberapa jam kemudian. Al langsung pulang begitu saja karena dia buru-buru. Dia harus pulang sebelum James bangun atau dia akan kena masalah soal motor yang gunakannya tanpa izin.

"Kau sudah bisa?" tanyaku.

"Apanya? Menyetir? Aku bisa terbang lebih hebat dari Al, kau tahu? Dan kendaraan Muggle itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan sapu," jawabnya. Dia lalu mengulurkan sebuah kantung kertas cokelat kepadaku.

"Apa ini?" aku menerimanya.

Scorpius berjalan masuk lalu melepaskan mantelnya, "Roti isi, kalau kau belum sarapan."

"Oh, sekarang sudah hampir waktu makan siang dan kau baru membawakanku sarapan. Telat, aku sudah makan roti dengan selai kacang tadi," balasku.

"Sori kalau begitu, Zabini menggoda seorang Muggle dan kami harus melepaskan diri dari Muggle itu sebelum bisa pulang tadi," ujar Scorpius. "Lagipula kau bisa makan itu untuk makan siang, kurasa."

"Irish Zabini?"

Scorpius mengangguk. "Ya, tadi Al menemuinya di Leaky Cauldron."

"Tapi aku tidak mau makan roti isi ini sebagai makan siang," kataku sambil meletakan bungkusan itu di atas meja makan.

"Kalau begitu ambil mantelmu dan ayo cari makan," katanya, kembali mengambil mantel yang baru saja disampirkannya di bantalan sofa.

Aku tersenyum lalu berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil mantelku yang masih terlipat rapi di dalam koper, aku belum sempat mengeluarkannya.

"Tapi kita harus pulang sebelum jam lima. Mr Dursley mengundang kita untuk makan malam, kau ingat?" kataku sambil mengekornya keluar rumah.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

"Kita jauh-jauh datang ke sisi lain London ini dan kau hanya pesan _crepes _dengan selai cokelat?" tanyaku begitu melihat makanan yang dipesannya dari sebuah restoran Perancis di daerah utara London ini datang.

"Ini bukan selai cokelat tahu. Ini Nutella," bantahnya saat menatapku setelah sebelumnya tersenyum ke arah pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan kami.

"Apa bedanya? Sama-sama cokelat," kataku lagi.

"Tapi Nutella terbuat dari kacang."

"Dan cokelat!"

"Kau bilang begitu hanya karena kau tidak pernah merasakannya," dengus Rose, dia lalu mengambil garpu dan mulai menyuapkan sepotong _crepes _ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku tidak membantahnya lagi dan mulai menyantap _Coq au Vin_, kaki ayam yang dimasak dengan anggur merah.

Setelah kami berdua makan tanpa berdebat lagi. Dia memberitahuku bahwa lusa pagi kami harus pergi ke rumah kakek dan neneknya untuk merayakan natal di sana. Aku mengangguk tanpa banyak komentar. Setelah kami menyelesaikan makan, kami bergegas pulang, atau Dad akan membunuhku karena mengabaikan si Dursley itu.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Mr Dursley adalah seorang Muggle gemuk dengan kulit merah jambu. Tapi dia terlihat ramah saat menyambut kami. Istrinya, Mrs Dursley, adalah seorang wanita ramping dengan rambut cokelat dan mata biru.

"Oh, sangat dingin di luar. Ayo masuk!"

Aku berjalan canggung mendahului Scorpius yang memasang tampang jijiknya yang khas. Aku bahkan harus menendang kakinya, saat berjalan melewatinya, supaya dia sadar bahwa kami tidak ada di posisi yang baik untuk bersikap kurang ajar kepada keluarga sepupu Uncle Harry ini.

Kami duduk di meja makan besar yang penuh dengan segala jenis makanan berat beberapa saat setelahnya. Berbeda dengan meja makan di Malfoy Manor yang panjang dan penuh dengan makanan tapi tetap terlihat berkelas dan anggun.

"Senang sekali punya tetangga baru yang manis seperti kalian," kata Mrs Dursley mengerling kami.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, apakah kalian kenal Allie Dursley? Dia dua tahun di atas kalian. Dia baru saja lulus dari Hogwarts dan sekarang sedang melakukan tur sihir keliling dunia. Dia mengirimiku surat kemarin, dengan burung hantu tentu saja, katanya dia baru saja tiba di Yunani dan sudah disambut oleh _Chima.. Crimie.. _Tidak, apa sih namanya itu? Pokoknya katanya itu monster bernapas api, berkepala singa, bertubuh kambing dan berekor ular," ujar Mr Dursley setelahnya.

"_Chimaera?_" tanyaku.

"Nah, ya itu. Dia seorang Hufflepuff. Dan dimana kalian?" tanya lagi.

"Aku di Gryffindor sedangkan Scorpius di Slytherin," jawabku sambil mengerling Scorpius. Aku berharap dia mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia tetap tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Oh, aku bahkan tidak tahu bedanya asrama-asrama itu," Mr Dursley tertawa dan Mrs Dursley tersenyum menyeimbangi suaminya. "Aku bahkan hampir kena serangan jantung saat menerima surat dari Hogwarts saat usia Allie sebelas tahun, tapi dia memang terlihat memiliki bakat sihir sejak kecil sih."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi aku mendengar Scorpius mendengus pelan di sebelahku. Walaupun aku yakin dia bukan tipe penyihir kolot yang mengagungkan darah murni, tapi tetap saja dia dibesarkan dalam keluarga macam itu sehingga membuatnya tidak terlalu ramah terhadap _Muggle-born_ dan dia pasi tidak terima dengan istilah 'bakat sihir'.

Mr Dursley dan Mrs Dursley menjamu kami dengan berbagai hidangan tradisional khas Inggris dan Skotlandia. Mereka banyak bercerita tentang anak mereka yang penyihir, mereka seperti bangga sekali dengan itu, mereka juga cerita pada awalnya mereka menganggap sihir itu tabu. Dan pada saat Uncle Harry masih tinggal bersama Mr Dursley, Mr Dursley bahkan menganggap Uncle Harry sebagai orang aneh. Tapi keadaan berbalik setelah Uncle Harry menyelamatkan Mr Dursley dari kecupan dementor. Dan sejak saat itu Mr Dursley merasa bahwa penyihir bukanlah orang aneh dan sama saja seperti manusia biasa—Scorpius kembali mendengus saat mendengar ini—ditambah lagi anak Mr Dursley yang ternyata lahir dengan kemampuan sihir membuatnya sekarang jadi sangat mengagumi dunia sihir.

Mr Dursley selanjutnya membicarakan tentang Scorpius yang bekerja di perusahaan bornya sebagai staf pembukuan dan administrasi. Aku yakin _dia _pasti akan mual setiap hari menghadapi pekerjaan yang pastilah membosankan itu.

"Kau bisa memulai bekerja setelah libur natal, Scopius," kata Mr Dursley cerah.

Scorpius hanya mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum dingin. Kami lalu berpamitan dan berjalan kembali ke rumah. Scorpius menutup pintu depan dan menatapku dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Hebat sekali, aku akan bekerja kepada orang itu," cibirnya.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap sopan sekali saja?" tanyaku tajam sambil membuka mantelku. Ugh, aku sepertinya salah memakai gaun, gaun ini sungguh menempel ketat pada tubuhku dan membuatku merasa sesak dari tadi. Sekarang bahkan di bagian bawah perutku terlihat gundukan kecil.

Scorpius tidak menjawabku tapi berjalan mendahuluiku memasuki kamar. Dia melempar dasinya dan membuka kancing atas kemejanya, dia lalu membanting tubuhnya di kasur, dan memejamkan matanya tanpa mengganti bajunya. Sementara itu aku masih kesulitan membuka risleting gaunku.

"Astaga, Rose, kau ribut sekali," kata Scorpius, dia membuka matanya lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatapku.

"Diamlah, ini sulit dibuka tahu," dengusku, masih berkutat menarik risleting bodoh ini.

Scorpius bangkit dan berjalan ke arahku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan ikut berusaha membuka gaunku. Tapi percuma.

"Kau gendut sekali," gumamnya.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan kupastikan kau akan dapat sepatuku sebagai hidangan penutup malam ini."

Scorpius tertawa lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Dia kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan sebuah pisau.

"Apa yang mau lakukan?!"

"Diam, berbaliklah!" Dia memutar tubuhku dan kemudian aku mendengar suara kain yang dirobek. Dan kemudian aku merasakan gaunku sudah tidak melilit ketat di kulitku lagi. Scorpius lalu menyampirkan selimut ke tubuhku dan berjalan keluar.

"Ganti baju sana," katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

"Burung hantu siapa itu?" Aku menoleh dan menemukan Rose berjalan keluar dari kamar. Dia berhenti di depanku dan duduk di kursi tinggi di dapur.

"Ibuku mengirim surat," jawabku sambil meletakan pena bulu dan mengikatkan sebuah surat balasan ke salah satu kaki burung hantu yang berwarna cokelat.

"Dengan dua burung sekaligus?"

"Tidak, yang satunya katanya untuk tinggal di sini. Agar aku bisa mengiriminya surat sewaktu-waktu," jawabku lalu menerbangkan si burung hantu cokelat keluar jendela. Sementara burung yang satunya kubiarkan ber-uhu-uhu di meja.

"Oh.. Dia lucu. Siapa namanya?" tanya Rose lagi saat mengelus burung yang berwarna seperti salju.

"Entahlah, aku lupa," jawabku.

"Oh, terlalu banyak burung hantu sampai kau tidak hafal namanya," dengusnya.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya punya satu. Tapi burungku warnanya hitam, namanya Pollux. Sedangkan yang ini sepertinya salah satu dari burung milik ayahku," kataku sambil berjalan ke arah gudang, berharap menemukan sebuah sangkar burung di sana. "Dan kau bisa menamainya kalau kau mau," tambahku.

Dan ternyata memang ada sebuah sangkar besar di dalam gudang itu. Aku meletakan burung hantu putih itu di dalamnya. Dan menaruh sangkar itu di sudut dapur.

"Bagaimana kalau namanya Jasper?" kata Rose bersemangat.

"Jasper?" ulangku. "Kau serius?"

Rose mengangguk antusias.

"Terserahlah."

Rose lalu membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan roti dan selai kacang. "Kau mau?"

"Akan kuambil sendiri kalau aku mau," jawabku.

Dia mengerdikan bahunya. "Oh ya, tadi Mom menelpon—"

"Hah?"

"Oh, dia menghubungiku dengan alat komunikasi Muggle yang namanya telepon," dia menunjuk benda aneh dengan gagang dan tombol-tombol yang ada di atas meja di sudut ruang tengah. "Dan ini sama seperti itu, hanya saja ini tanpa kabel. Namanya ponsel. Aku bahkan menemukan satu yang berwarna hitam yang sepertinya memang ditujukan untukmu, aku menemukannya di laci kamar," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda persegi kecil berwarna putih.

"Oh, aku tidak berniat memakai itu," jawabku. _Kenapa sih aku harus dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang antusias terhadap semua barang Muggle?_

"Kau harus. Burung hantu tidak efisien tahu, aku akan menunjukan cara pengoperasiannya nanti. Nah, kembali lagi ke Mom. Dia sudah membuat janji dengan seorang dokter Muggle sore nanti, jadi dia meminta kita untuk datang ke rumah sakit nanti, pemeriksaan.. er, kau tahu, tentang kandunganku.."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau tahu letak rumah sakitnya?"

"Tidak, tapi kita bisa pakai GPS."

Oh, apalagi itu? "Baiklah, kau atur saja. Aku mau mandi dulu."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_**Hasil dari melek dari sahur tadi. Semoga nggak mengecewakan. Makasih banget semua **_**review_nya. Maaf nggak bisa dibales satu-satu. Aku balesnya kapan-kapan aja ya, mau mikir dulu buat bikin _ending_-nya nanti :) _Keep reading yaa :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Rose's Point of View.**

Jika kau bisa menjelaskan mengapa harus turun salju ketika musim panas terasa lebih nyaman, mengapa daun berguguran di musim gugur ketika musim semi mengharusnya mereka merekah kembali, atau mengapa antartika yang beku justru memiliki aurora yang indah dibandingkan dengan khatulistiwa yang bersahabat, maka seharusnya kau tahu bahwa keajaiban bukanlah tentang menemukan semanggi berdaun empat semata.

Dan salah satu dari keajaiban itu adalah ini. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan air mataku mulai meleleh dan berjatuhan. Suaranya. Jantungnya yang berdetak. Seirama dengan detak jantungku. Semua ini membuatku sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar hidup di dalam tubuhku. Dia hidup dan tumbuh dengan baik. Aku tidak peduli lagi bagaimana sampai aku bisa memilikinya saat ini. Tapi aku memilikinya. Dan aku bahagia karena itu.

"Kembar!" seru si dokter dengan semangat. "Selamat kau akan punya anak kembar, Mrs Malfoy."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku bukan hanya mendengar sebuah jantung yang berdetak, tapi dua. Setelah puas mendengarnya. Kami beralih ke pemeriksaan yang lain. Tentang bobotnya—dr. Kiara Fuentes meyakinkanku untuk menambah porsi makanku, tentang jenis kelaminnya yang masih belum bisa diketahui karena usianya yang belum genap empat bulan, tentang organ-organ tubuhnya yang mulai terbentuk, tentang rasa mual yang harus kuabaikan dan tetap makan banyak dan sebagainya.

"Nah, ini ada beberapa vitamin dan suplemen yang sebaiknya Anda minum. Kalian bisa menebusnya di apotek rumah sakit," kata dr. Kiara memberikan secarik kertas yang diterima Scorpius, setelah kami berdua keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

Kami mengucapkan terima kasih dan ucapan selamat natal lalu keluar dari ruangannya. Scorpius menyuruhku duduk di kursi tunggu sementara dia ke apotek dan menyelesaikan masalah administrasinya.

"Sudah?" tanyaku saat dia kembali dengan sekantung obat-obatan.

Dia mengangguk dan kami berjalan bersama ke arah parkiran. "Kau terlihat senang sekali setelah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan tadi," katanya.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu kenapa kalau kau ikut masuk tadi," kataku. Scorpius tadi memang menolak untuk ikut masuk tapi itu tetap tidak mengurangi euforia yang menyelubungiku saat ini.

"Itu terlihat seperti ruang khusus cewek," dia beralasan. Dan dia berjalan ke arah sisi kanan mobil, dia membukakan pintu untukku. Membuatku agak terkejut.

"Trims," gumamku lalu masuk.

"Kau tidak mau cerita apa yang terjadi di dalam sana tadi?" tanyanya begitu dia mulai mengemudi.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" aku mengerlingnya, dia terlihat tidak suka aku tidak langsung menjawabnya dengan menceritakan semuanya.

"Kalau kau mau ceritakan, maka ceritakanlah sekarang, tapi kalau tidak ya aku tidak akan memaksamu," jawabnya dingin, dan entah bagaimana jawabannya itu memecahkan gelembung kegembiraan yang menyelubungiku.

"Baik, aku sudah menduganya, kau tidak peduli," kataku, suaraku mendingin dan aku merasakan emosiku mulai naik. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah peduli dari awal. Oke, aku tahu semua ini hanya kecelakaan. Kau pasti masih menyesalinya sampai saat ini, atau mungkin detik ini kau bahkan masih berpikir, 'Jika malam itu aku tidak melupakan pengaman, jika gadis yang kutiduri cukup pintar untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, mungkin semua ini tidak terjadi.' Tapi ini terjadi, Scorp. Dan kita akan punya bayi. Tapi kau tidak merasa seperti itu, menurutmu ini cuma milikku dan yah, kau tidak perlu peduli."

Scorpius tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidak peduli pada sejengkal kuku pun yang dimiliki bayi ini, kau merasa bahwa dengan terjebak bersamaku, maka semua tanggung jawabmu sudah selesai dan—"

"Rose, hentikan ini!"

"Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya kalau memang ini semua benar?!" aku hampir berteriak. "Kau bahkan tidak membantahnya."

Aku melihatnya menggoyangkan rahangnya. Tapi tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Tepikan mobilnya sekarang."

"Rose, apa—"

"Kubilang tepikan mobilnya sekarang!"

Scorpius akhirnya menepikan mobilnya. Jalanan penuh dan mulai terdengar suara klakson mobil yang terganggu karena sebagian badan mobil kami masih menutupi jalan.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa pergi ke rumah orang tuamu dan memohon kepada mereka agar kau kembali dikirim ke Hogwarts setelah libur natal usai. Aku tidak peduli," kataku lalu membuka pintu di sampingku dan turun.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

"Rose!" teriakku tapi perempuan itu sudah menghilang di tengah-tengah kerumunan lautan manusia yang berjubelan di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Suara-suara klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga akhirnya membuatku kembali menjalankan mobil. Aku mencari tempat untuk parkir dan berlari ke arah stasiun. Aku memasuki peron kembali ke _lobby _tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Aku hampir selalu menyentuh pundak semua orang berambut merah yang kutemui tapi itu bukan dia.

Setelah cukup lama aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil dan mengemudi pulang. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti itu tadi. Tapi dia benar, aku memang tidak peduli. Selama ini aku tidak benar-benar sadar bahwa ada janin yang tumbuh di rahimnya, bahwa dia hidup, dia akan punya perasaan dan—

_Brengsek!_

Aku meninju setir dan mendengar suara klakson dari mobilku sendiri. Jalanan yang penuh membuatku tergoda untuk mematahkan ranting oak di pinggir jalan dan berharap itu akan berfungsi selayaknya tongkat sihir.

Aku akhirnya memasuki kawasan Privet Drive dimana semua rumah di sini punya bentuk dan ukuran yang sama setelah berkutat dengan kemacetan yang membuat muak. Dan aku melihat_nya. _Duduk bersandar pada dinding di selasar depan. Sial, aku lupa bahwa kuncinya aku yang bawa.

Aku melompat dari mobil begitu menginjak rem. Aku berlari ke arahnya dan langsung merengkuh tubuhnya. Kulitnya sedingin es dan napasnya yang berkeretak mulai pendek. Aku membuka pintu depan dan menerobos masuk. Aku tidak berani melepaskan tubuhnya karena takut dengan melakukan itu akan membuatnya benar-benar membeku. Aku baru berani melepaskan tubuhnya ketika sudah membawanya ke kamar. Aku mengacak-acak lemari dan menemukan selimut-selimut yang langsung kulilitkan ke tubuhnya, aku mengatur suhu ruangan dan kembali merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi," bisikku pelan. Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa takut. Perasaan itu bahkan menekan dadaku sampai terasa sakit. Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, tidak pernah sekalipun seorang Malfoy merasa ketakutan.

Aku menempelkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dan merasakan air matanya jatuh membasahi kulitku, membakar diriku dalam emosi yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kukira kau tidak akan kembali ke sini," katanya pelan.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu," balasku. "Aku minta maaf, Rose. _Maaf_.." belum pernah aku merasa setulus ini dalam mengucapkan maaf. Entah mengapa, aku tidak mengerti, tapi semua yang berhubungan dengannya membuatku merasakan sejuta perasaan asing yang belum pernah sekalipun kurasakan sensasinya sebelumnya.

"Kukira kau benar-benar tidak peduli, kukira kau akan pergi…"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku mendengarnya. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Bahwa aku ada di sini bukan karena aku harus ada di sini, melainkan karena aku butuh untuk ada di sini. Sejak awal perempuan ini memang bereaksi terhadapku seperti zat adiktif, dan semakin hari bukannya semakin berkurang efeknya, aku justru terjebak makin dalam di dalam perasaan hangat bersamanya. Memikirkan semua itu seperti mengakuinya, dan membuatku sadar bahwa aku memang tidak ingin pergi darinya.

Tidak peduli apakah aku bisa kembali ke Hogwarts, tidak peduli apakah aku bisa bermain Quidditch dan terbang di atas sapuku lagi, tidak peduli apakah aku harus melalui hidup bagai Muggle sampai seratus tahun ke depan, aku tetap ingin bersamanya. Dan kenyataan itu menamparku dengan keras. Takdir mungkin memang telah mempermainkan hidupku. Tapi perempuan yang ada di dalam dekapanku ini adalah balasan yang lebih dari cukup.

Dan sekarang aku tahu mengapa Rose terasa spesial, seperti makna namanya dalam arti harfiah, mawar: bunga cantik yang dibungkus oleh duri-duri tajam, kau harus menyakiti dirimu terlebih dahulu untuk menikmati keindahannya yang tak terkira, kau harus berkorban untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi tak ada salahnya. Perempuan ini membuatku merasa hidup dan manusiawi. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kudapatkan dari orang lain. Dan aku rela membayar dengan apapun untuk mendapatkan_nya_.

"Aku bohong, Scorp. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi," bisiknya pelan. Dia menoleh, menatapku. Dan aku merengkuh wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Kusandarkan keningku pada keningnya. Saling bertukar napas. Udara yang baru saja dihembuskannya adalah udara yang saat ini kuhirup, dan udara yang baru saja kuhembuskan juga adalah udara yang dihirupnya.

"Aku tahu," aku balas berbisik.

Dan kemudian bibir kami saling menemukan jalannya. Tidak ada _mistletoe_ di sini tapi ciuman ini berarti segalanya untukku. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak ingin lagi mengingkari.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Aku membuka mataku di pagi natal dan sebuah kado spesial langsung mendarat di bibirku. Sensasi manis dari bibirnya sudah cukup untuk memenuhi seluruh kebahagiaan yang kubutuhkan untuk seumur hidupku. Kurasa aku bahkan rela untuk hidup di neraka asalkan bersamanya.

"Aku sudah tahu kenapa kau senang sekali dengan hasil pemeriksaan kemarin," katanya saat menarik bibirnya.

"Oh ya?"

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kita akan langsung punya dua bayi sekaligus, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Dia meraih ponsel hitam yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Aku harus membaca buku panduannya berulang kali sebelum bisa menggunakannya. Aku menghubungi dokter Muggle itu, ada nomor teleponnya di kertas resep obat yang diberikannya kemarin."

Aku hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Juga ingin sekali menangis karena terlalu senang. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana hidupku bisa lebih baik dari ini. Apalagi semalam, di dalam dekapannya, saat aku menangis karenanya, aku mendengarnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang aku tidak pernah berani berharap untuk mendapatkannya, kalimat sederhana yang terdiri dari tiga kata—_aku mencintaimu, Rose—_tapi memberi efek yang luar biasa.

Tanganku bergerak menelusuri wajahnya yang sempurna. Dan saat berhenti di lekukan bibirnya. Aku kembali mengecupnya. Aroma _musk_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat seluruh bulu romaku berdiri, tapi aroma itu seperti bau embun pertama musim semi, sejuk dan membuatku merasa hidup, lebih bernyawa.

Tapi kemudian dia menarik tubuhku menjauh. "_Well,_ mari hentikan ini sebelum aku tidak ingin berhenti sama sekali. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk merayakan natal bersama keluargamu, kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar."

"Nah, kalau begitu kau mau yang mandi duluan atau kita mandi bersama?"

"Scorp.."

Dia tertawa. "Baik, sori, sori. Aku yang mandi duluan kalau begitu," katanya lalu turun dari ranjang. Dia mengecupku sekali lagi lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah dia mandi, ganti aku yang mandi. Kami lalu berpakaian dengan pakaian yang berwarna sama. Aku meledak tertawa karena itu merupakan sarannya. Tapi untunglah warna yang dipilihnya adalah warna hitam sehingga tidak akan terlalu mencolok. Dan karena rumah ini memang didesain seperti rumah Muggle kebanyakan—tanpa bubuk Flo untuk berpergian, kami harus ke rumah orang tuaku dulu dengan mobil sehingga bisa ber-Apparate bersama ke The Burrow.

Mom memelukku lama dan berceloteh soal betapa dia merindukanku begitu kami turun dari mobil. Sementara Dad sepertinya masih alergi untuk beramah-tamah kepada Scorpius. Kami ber-Apparate bersama setelah Mom memaksaku untuk mencoba puding beras buatannya dulu.

The Burrow sudah penuh dengan orang-orang saat kami tiba. Grandma Molly memelukku dan langsung menawariku berbagai macam makanan buatannya. Semuanya bersikap sangat baik kepadaku dan Scorpius. Mereka bersikap seolah-lah tidak ada yang terjadi. Bahwa kami masih remaja berumur enam belas tahun biasa yang akan kembali ke Hogwarts setelah natal nanti, sama seperti Al dan Fred.

"Teddy datang!" seru James sambil menerobos masuk dari pintu dapur. Teddy terlihat berjalan di belakangnya.

"Apa Harry tidak bersamamu, Teddy?" tanya Aunt Ginny begitu Teddy bergabung bersama kami.

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi, dia harus bertemu dengan Perdana Menteri dulu," jawab Teddy.

"Tampangmu sangat Auror Baru sekali, sobat," kata Uncle George sambil menepuk pundak Teddy. "Kerjamu berat ya?"

"Jangan menggodanya, George. Dia baru saja menangkap segerombolan perampok minggu lalu, juga tidak ada Victoire di sini yang bisa meringankan bebannya," kata Dad.

Kami tertawa. Dan aku bahkan bisa melihat Scorpius tersenyum saat ini. Sayang sekali keluarga Uncle Bill tidak hadir karena mereka merayakan natal di Perancis, di rumah orang tua dari Aunt Fleur.

"Hey," sapa Teddy saat dia menghampiriku. "Kau terlihat sedang berbunga-bunga, Rose."

"Jangan menggodaku," jawabku, tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Dia oke, _eh?" _dia mengerling Scorpius dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sudahlah, hentikan itu."

Tapi kemudian aku merasakan Scorpius meremas tanganku. Dia bergumam kalau dia akan pergi ke halaman belakang dengan Al. Aku mengangguk lalu dia beranjak.

Dan setelahnya aku dan Teddy sudah terlibat pembicaraan seru soal goblin yang ditemuinya di Gringotts yang menyebalkan karena tidak henti-hentinya memaki-maki penyihir, yang menurutnya bertindak curang selama perang dengan goblin, saat dia mengunjungi lemari besinya untuk menyimpan barang.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku cukup terkejut saat keluar dan melihat Mr Potter ber-Disapparate bersama Mom dan Dad. Dad hanya mengangguk kepadaku sedangkan Mom berhenti untuk memelukku sebelum mengikuti Mr Potter memasuki rumah.

"Apa yang membuat mereka datang?" kataku kepada Al.

"Jangan begitu, bagaimanapun juga kita kan sekarang keluarga," balas Al.

Aku menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Dan Al tertawa melihat ekspresiku.

"Sudahlah, ayo, kau mau terbang, kan?" Al menepuk pundakku dan berjalan ke arah lemari penyimpanan sapu yang ada di halaman belakang ini. Jembalang-jembalang kecil terlihat berloncatan ke sana kemari, terganggu dengan kehadiran kami.

Kami mengambil sapu-sapu tua yang ada di sana. Dan saat berbalik kami melihat Zabini menuruni undakan belakang bersama Lily. Mereka tampak sedang berbincang dengan seru. Tapi saat mereka berdua melihat kami, Lily terlihat bersemu merah, menggumamkan sesuatu kepada Zabini lalu kembali masuk ke dalam dapur, sementara itu Zabini yang salah tingkah berjalan ke arah kami.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Al tanpa bisa menghilangkan nada heran yang kental.

Zabini menggaruk kepalanya. "Yeah, karena kita tidak jadi ke Irlandia. Aku tidak punya rencana untuk merayakan natal. Dan Lily mengundangku, jadi aku muncul di perapian The Burrow lima menit yang lalu," jelasnya.

"Dan bagaimana bisa Lily mengundangmu?" tanya Al lagi. "Oh, jangan bilang kalau cowok yang selama ini dikiriminya surat itu kau."

Zabini nyengir.

"Jenggot Merlin! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengencani adikku?!"

"Oh, Al. Aku hendak bilang padamu, tapi Lily bilang lebih baik kalau kau tahu dengan sendirinya," kata Zabini.

Aku menepuk pundak Al. "Sudahlah, jangan merusak pesta mereka."

"Hanya jika kau berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan Scorp."

Zabini tertawa. "Tenang, _mate. _Akan kupastikan aku membawa pengaman kemanapun kami pergi."

Aku nyengir mendengarnya. Tapi Al terlihat gusar.

"Tidak aku bercanda. Tidak akan kuapa-apakan dia sebelum dia cukup umur, Al."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy reading :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Rose's Point of View.**

Hari bergulir dengan cepat. Dan tahun baru datang menyapa. Tahun yang akan sangat berbeda dari semua tahun yang pernah kulalui sebelumnya. Al, Hugo, Dominique, Lily, Fred dan James akan kembali ke Hogwarts hari ini. Dan aneh rasanya membayangkan Hogwarts Express sudah akan berangkat dari peron 9 ¾ itu tanpa aku yang ada di dalam salah satu kompartemennya.

Dan aku tahu Scorpius juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sejak tadi dia menyibukkan dirinya bersama Jasper. Entahlah, mungkin dia menganggap kalau burung hantu itu adalah satu-satu bukti yang tersisa kalau kami adalah bagian dari dunia sihir. Apalagi besok dia akan memulai rutinitas baru, bekerja di kantor Mr Dursley, tentunya itu tidak mudah untuknya.

"Aku membuat roti isi tuna kalau kau mau sarapan," kataku saat memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Dia mengelus tanganku yang melingkari dadanya yang bidang tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kita bisa kembali tahun depan, Scorp."

Scorpius membalikkan tubuhku. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menatapku geli. "Kau pikir aku merindukan sekolah ya?"

"Loh? Memang iya, kan?"

Dia tertawa.

Dan aku mendengus. "Lalu apa yang kau rindukan? Hmm? Vane yang selalu mengejarmu kemanapun kau pergi? _Chaser _cantik Slytherin itu? Atau bahkan semua cewek yang kau janjikan akan kau temui lagi?"

"Rose, kau tahu itu tidak benar," jawabnya lembut. "Bagaimana bisa aku merindukan sekolah kalau satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku merindukannya sudah ada di depanku?"

"Sejak kapan kau pandai menggodaku seperti ini?" aku balas bertanya tapi aku tetap merasakan pipiku bersemu merah.

Scorpius tersenyum lalu bibirnya menyentuh bibirku.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Semua dongeng masa kecil selalu berkisah tentang cerita dengan akhir bahagia. Tapi aku tidak pernah mempercayai itu. Bagiku setiap kisah yang ditutup dengan kata bahagia belumlah selesai. Dan semua dongeng cengeng itu adalah kebohongan publik yang terus diperlihara dari masa ke masa.

Tapi kali ini aku ingin sekali mempercayai itu: bahwa memang ada kisah yang akan berakhir dengan kata bahagia dan kisah itu adalah kisahku dengan_nya._

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Salju mulai mencair di hari pertama bulan Februari. Dan musim semi yang manis datang lebih cepat. Rutinitas kami tidak pernah berubah selama berbulan-bulan. Scorpius pergi ke kantor pukul sepuluh pagi dan pulang pukul lima petang. Tapi kami baik-baik saja. Kami bahkan bertukar ciuman hampir setiap saat.

Perutku semakin besar dari hari ke hari. Aku makan seperti babi dan membuat berat badanku melonjak drastis. Aku sering mengeluh kepada Scorpius tapi kau akan terkejut bagaimana sabarnya dia menghadapiku. Aku bahkan merasa bahwa saat bersamaku, Scorpius menanggalkan nama Malfoy-nya.

Hari pertama bulan April matahari bersinar cukup terik. Sang raja hari seperti hendak mengundang musim panas untuk segera datang. Tapi hujan sepertinya masih mencintai London dan setia menumpahkan rintiknya untuk diserap akar pohon musim semi di sepanjang jalan.

"Kau pulang telat," kataku saat membuka pintu untuk Scorpius sore itu. Dia seharusnya sudah di rumah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ada masalah mengenai ekspor tadi, aku harus membantu Mr D menyelesaikannya," katanya sambil mengecupku.

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah mendahuluinya. Aku duduk di sofa di ruang tengah dan meletakan kakiku di atas meja. Astaga, pinggangku terasa sakit sekali dan kakiku bengkak seperti orang yang terkena penyakit kaki gajah.

"Harimu sepertinya buruk, Rose," kata Scorpius saat duduk di sampingku. Aku menatapnya malas.

"Diamlah, kau tidak membawa beban seberat enam kilogram di dalam perutmu," kataku.

Scorpius tersenyum menenangkan. Dia lalu mengecup perutku seraya berkata, "Hey, _buddies._ Kau nakal kepada ibumu hari ini, ya?"

"Kau tahu, sepertinya mereka berdua sedang bertengkar di dalam sana. Mereka tidak mau berhenti bergerak dari tadi. Dan.. ugh, kakiku kram," aku mengernyitkan keningku saat merasakan kakiku mulai terasa kebas lagi.

Scorpius langsung bangun dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Dia kembali dengan mangkuk besar berisi air hangat dan selembar handuk. Dia mencelupkan kedua kakiku ke dalam air hangat itu dan meminjatnya lembut.

"Lebih baik?" Scorpius mendongak, menatapku.

Aku lalu menarik tangannya, membawanya lebih dekat kepadaku, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Aroma _musk_-nya yang pekat memenuhi seluruh rongga di tubuhku. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, melihatmu saja sudah membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Scorpius tertawa kecil. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk meringankan bebanmu, Rose."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau sudah berarti segalanya untukku," kataku lagi.

Scorpius tidak menjawab. Tapi dia melingkarkan tangannya ke sekitar pundakku. Lalu menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya.

"Scorp?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau masih tidak mau memberitahuku nama yang kau siapkan untuk mereka?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan tahu begitu saatnya tiba," jawabnya.

"Aku kan tetap ingin tahu sekarang. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak setuju dengan nama yang kau siapkan itu?"

"Kau tidak mungkin tidak setuju. Lagipula, kurasa hak memberi nama itu adalah sepenuhnya hak prerogatifku sebagai ayahnya," jawabnya santai.

"Tapi aku kan ibunya!" protesku.

"Aku tahu itu, Rosie sayang," balasnya lalu mengecup keningku. Dan aku diam setelahnya. Entahlah, mungkin pengaruh dari kecupannya. Karena selalu saja, tidak peduli berapa kali sudah aku merasakannya, sentuhannya selalu mampu membuatku meleleh.

"Aku ngantuk," kataku sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Kita ke kamar, ya?"

Dan dia lalu mengangkat tubuhku. "Hey, Scorp, aku berat sekali," kataku mengingatkan, tapi Scorpius hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuhku lalu berjalan ke arah kamar. Dia meletakan tubuhku dengan lembut di ranjang kami. Dan dia bergerak di atas tubuhku. Bibirnya menemui bibirku. Melumatnya dalam-dalam. Aku merasakan sejuta hal meledak-ledak indah dalam kepalaku setiap kali dia menciumku. Kami mulai kehabisan napas, apalagi sekarang napasku mulai pendek-pendek seiring semakin tuanya usia kandunganku.

Tapi Scorpius tidak berhenti. Bibirnya bergerak di garis rahangku. Turun ke leherku, menggelitik akal sehatku—aku berpikir bagaimana kalau laki-laki ini adalah vampir, dia akan menggigit leherku dan mengubahku menjadi vampir juga, sama seperti dirinya, tapi jika imajinasi bodoh ini memang benar, maka aku akan merasa jauh lebih bersyukur, karena dengan menjadi vampir, itu akan membuatku kekal, aku bisa hidup abadi bersamanya, selamanya.

Dan dengan nakal, Scorpius menyingkirkan kemeja yang dikenakannya lalu tangannya bergerak membuka kancing-kancing besar di gaun tipis musim semi yang kukenakan. Dan kami bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti si bayi, dr.K bilang bahwa bercinta justru bagus untuk merangsang otot pinggulku dan memudahkan bayinya keluar saat proses persalinan nanti—Scorpius mendesah lega saat mendengarnya—tapi tetap saja kami harus melakukannya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, aku tidak ngantuk lagi, kau tahu?" kataku saat dia kelelahan, turun dari tubuhku dan meletakan punggung telanjangnya di sebelahku.

"Iya, aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau tidur," balasnya. Napasnya memburu, tapi dia malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambutku yang terurai berantakan. "Aromanya membuatku ingin memakannya. seperti kue," ujarnya dengan nada seperti mengeluh, tapi aku justru tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ugh, kau bahkan tidak mandi. Kau jorok sekali," kataku saat sadar.

Scorpius tertawa. "Tidak mandi tidak mengurangi ketampananku kurasa."

"Kuberitahu, ya, terlalu percaya diri itu tidak baik," balasku.

Scorpius kembali tertawa. "Berbaliklah, aku ngantuk, ingin cepat tidur," katanya. Aku menuruti perintahnya untuk berbalik, dan yang dilakukannya setelahnya adalah mengelus dan meminjat punggung dengan lembut, dia tahu kalau itu adalah bagian tubuhku yang paling sering terasa tidak nyaman sejak perutku mulai membesar. Dan dia juga tahu bahwa lima menit saja dia melakukan itu, aku pasti sudah terlelap.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Jika ada satu yang kusuka dari hidup seperti Muggle ini adalah aku tidak perlu berpakaian dengan layak setiap saat. Seperti saat ini, aku bebas memakai celana selutut dan kaus sederhana setelah mandi. Rose sudah siap dengan roti panggangnya begitu aku keluar. Dia mengikat rambut merahnya seperti ekor kuda dan aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk melepaskan ikat rambutnya.

"Kau lebih cantik saat rambutmu tergerai," ujarku lalu duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Tapi hari ini cukup gerah, Scorp," katanya sambil mengikat kembali rambutnya. "Dan satu lagi, selain aprikotmu habis, jadi selamat datang di dunia Nutella," tambahnya sambil menyodorkan selai cokelat favoritnya itu.

Aku mendesah.

"Oh, ayolah, ini tidak buruk," bujuknya.

Aku akhirnya mengulurkan pisauku dan mencolek selai cokelat itu dengan ujung pisau, aku mengoleskannya pada rotiku lalu mengigitnya. Tidak buruk, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka cokelat.

Aku merasa cukup dengan selembar roti tapi Rose mengambil setangkup roti lagi di saat aku tersenyum menatapnya, dia menatapku galak.

"Apa? Jangan lihat-lihat! Jangan komentar! Jangan protes! Aku tahu aku makan seperti babi gemuk yang akan disembelih di hari Paskah," katanya.

Aku kembali menunduk menatap piringku yang sudah kosong, tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahku.

Tapi kemudian aku mendengar ledakan di pintu depan. Aku berlari ke depan dan menemukan daun pintunya sudah lepas dari engsel-engselnya, memperlihatkan beberapa remaja yang tertawa di baliknya.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf, aku berniat ber-Apparate langsung di undakan tangga paling atas tadi, berharap tidak terlihat. Tapi yah—akan kuperbaiki," kata James sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "_Reparo!"_ dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan membuat pintu depan kembali ke keadaan semula.

"Rose!" seru Dominique yang berdiri di belakang James. Dia memelukku hangat. Sementara para cowok sudah masuk duluan mengekor Scorpius.

"Kami baru turun dari Hogwarts Express untuk liburan Paskah dan langsung ke sini, kau tahu?"kata Lily yang berdiri di samping Domie.

Domie melepaskanku dan menatapku dengan takjub. "Wow, perutmu sudah semakin besar saja," katanya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa sangat gendut," balasku.

Domie dan Lily tertawa, lalu aku mengajak mereka masuk.

"Tapi anak kecil itu memang melihat kita, James!" kata Hugo, dia mengerling jendela yang memperlihatkan seorang anak kecil mungkin berumur lima atau enam tahun masih menatap heran ke arah depan rumah kami.

"Bagaimana dia tidak melihatnya, Hugo? James meledakkan pintu tepat ketika anak itu melintas di jalan," sambung Fred.

"Sudahlah, siapa yang peduli, dia kan cuma anak kecil. Orangtuanya pasti akan menganggap kalau apa yang dilihat anak mereka cuma imajinasi saja, itu pun kalau dia cerita kepada orang tuanya," kata James lalu duduk di sofa.

"Oh ya, kalian mau minum?"

Aku mendongak dan agak terkejut karena mendapati yang barusan bertanya adalah Scorpius. James melambaikan tangan. Lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan membuat barisan gelas dan sebotol jus melon keluar dari lemari penyimpanan.

"Tidak usah merepotkan dirimu, Scorpius. Aku bisa melakukannya," katanya santai.

Aku mengerling Scorpius dan aku yakin kalau saja dia punya tongkat sihir sekarang dia pasti sudah mengutuk James menjadi kotoran naga. Dan kemudian terdengar suara kendaraan bermotor berhenti di depan rumah.

"Itu pasti Al," kata James lagi.

Dan benar saja, Al masuk beberapa saat kemudian bersama Irish Zabini. Mereka langsung nyengir ke arah Scorpius—sepertinya agak heran melihat gaya berpakaian Scorpius yang baru, hanya celana dan kaus biasa—lalu Al mengambil tempat di sampingku, sementara Zabini duduk di samping Lily.

"Kenapa kau datang terpisah?" tanyaku pada Al.

"Oh, Rose, ayolah. Aku tidak mau membawa mereka semua ber-Apparate bersama, seperti rombongan kebun binatang, kau tahu?" James yang menjawabnya.

"Hentikan itu, James. Tidak lama lagi jejakku juga akan hilang. Dan akan kututup mulutmu begitu saat itu datang," balas Al.

"Al, James, perlukah kalian bertengkar setiap saat?" tanya Lily dengan nada bosannya.

"Sudah, jangan ikut campur masalah cowok, Lils. Dan Zab, jangan dekat-dekat adikku terus!" balas James.

Aku mengerling Lily dan Zabini. Dan baru menyadari kalau mereka—

"Astaga, apa kalian sedang berkencan?" tanyaku.

Lily tersenyum lalu mengangguk antusias. "Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu. Aku lebih suka orang-orang tahu dengan sendirinya."

Aku tersenyum mendengar itu. Aku memang tidak mengenal Zabini dengan baik. Tapi sepertinya dia pemuda yang baik. Atau setidaknya begitulah yang kutangkap dari hubungannya dengan Al dan Scorpius.

"Dan Rose, apakah kau dan Scorpius sudah mengetahui jenis kelamin si bayi?" tanya Domie.

Aku kembali mengerling Scorpius tapi dia menatapku dengan tatapan s_udah-beritahu-saja_. Aku lalu kembali berpaling ke Domie dan mengangguk, karena memang kami sudah tahu. Kemarin lusa saat kami menemui dr. K untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin, dia meyakinkanku soal jenis kelaminnya.

"Jadi, laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Keduanya," jawabku.

Domie terlihat takjub. "Jadi, jadi kalian akan punya anak kembar?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kabar baik ini kepada kami semua?" tanya Lily. Aku dan Scorpius memang belum memberitahu keluarga kami mengenai ini. Entahlah, kejutan adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan menurut kami.

"Nah, bersiap-siaplah dipanggil Uncle dan Aunt, saudara-saudara sekalian," celetuk Fred sambil berdiri dan memberikan salut hormat.

Kami semua tertawa.

"Wow, aku sedang membayangkan menggandeng anak kembar masuk ke dalam toko Uncle George dan membelikannya berbagai macam mainan dan lelucon sihir," kata James.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, James," kataku.

"Kenapa? Aku kan perlu mengajarinya untuk jadi sekeren aku," bantahnya. "Ya, dengan catatan kalau mereka tidak lahir dengan watak semenyebalkan ayahnya," tambahnya sambil mengerling Scorpius.

Aku menatap Scorpius dan dia masih tetap duduk tanpa ekspresi. Sementara yang lainnya tertawa karena guyonan kacangan itu. Tapi sepertinya Scorpius sudah mengetahui bahwa apapun yang keluar dari mulut James tidak perlu didengar dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi, Scorp, kau membuatku dan Zab repot tahu. Vanessa Vane dan Isabella Flint tidak henti-henti menanyai kami tentang alasanmu 'pindah' ke Dumstrang, oh, ayolah. Kau bahkan masih di London," dengus Al. "Dan tolong jangan tersinggung, Rose," tambahnya kepadaku.

"Kau tahu kau bisa mengabaikan mereka, Al," jawab Scorpius.

Zabini tertawa. "Masalahnya adalah sekarang si Vane bosan menunggumu dan dia justru mengejar-ejar Al."

"Dan bagaimana dengan Pevita, Al?" tanyaku.

"Al putus dengannya setelah libur natal. Dia bilang padaku katanya Al kurang perhatian, dia bilang dia butuh cowok seperti Hans McLaggen. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan pola pikirnya, aku tahu Al memang tidak sekeren itu, tapi Hans sungguh parah," Lily yang menjawab.

"Oh, Lils, perlukah kau menjelaskan sedetail itu?" tanya Al, dia terlihat gusar.

"Aku simpati padamu, kakakku sayang. Janganlah kau merusak rasa simpatiku ini," balas Lily. "Dan kau tahu, Rose? Punya dua orang kakak laki-laki yang tidak punya pacar sungguh menjengkelkan, mereka selalu mengangguku," tambahnya saat mengerlingku.

"Lils, tolong jangan samakan aku dengan Al. Aku bisa mengencani cewek manapun kalau aku memang mau," kata James, setelah menegak jus melon dari gelasnya.

"Oh, tapi sayangnya aku baru saja mendengar kalau Claire Clearwater menolak pergi ke pesta dansa kelulusan denganmu, James," sahut Al.

Fred terlihat terbahak. "James hampir meledakkan separo kastil saat tahu Claire menolak pergi bersamanya karena dia sudah janji akan pergi dengan mantan pacarmu, Rose, Aaron Macmillan."

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan sepupu-sepupuku ini. Mereka membicarakan gadis-gadis yang pernah dikencani Scorpius di depanku dan mantan pacarku di depan Scorpius seenak hati. Tidakkah mereka mengerti kehidupan seperti apa yang sedang kulalui dengan Scorpius di sini?

"Dan bagaimana dengan N.E.W.T-mu, James? Dom?" aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Akan segera dilaksanakan seminggu setelah kami kembali ke Hogwarts. Lihat saja aku akan dapat _Outstanding_ nanti," jawab James.

"Oh, Rose, aku mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Jangan mengingatkanku lagi, oke?" keluh Domie.

"Udara sepertinya menyenangkan untuk main Quidditch," kata James setelah beberapa saat. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku?"

"Untuk pertama kalinya, kurasa idemu bagus," sahut Al. "Dan Scorp, kau tidak lupa cara terbang, kan?"

Aku melihat Scorpius menyeringai. Dan akhirnya para cowok setuju untuk main Quiddith di Godric's Hollow, walaupun Al menyarankan untuk ke Grimmauld Place tapi karena James beralasan kalau tanah di lapangan Quidditch di rumah peninggalan keluarga Black itu terlalu empuk, semua akhirnya setuju untuk ke Godric's Hollow. Sementara itu, kami—aku, Lily dan Domie lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Privet Drive.

"Aku ganti baju dulu," Scorpius bangun dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke kamar.

"Oh, aku lebih suka kau seperti itu, Scorpius. _Sangat Muggle!_" seru James tapi Scorpius mengabaikannya. "Kenapa sih dia tidak bisa bercanda?" keluh James kepadaku saat Scorpius sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**replies for the reviews :**

_novy fajriati : keep reading ya :)_

_Nisa Malfoy : oke, keep reading ya :)_

_rosejean : wah, semoga buat kuenya nggak gagal gara-gara fic aku ya, makasih keep reading ya :)_

_Kebab : kamu juga baik banget masih tetep mau baca fic aku, keep reading ya :)_

_Aura Huang : makasih :) hah? aku nggak tau, tapi di laptopku sepertinya ffn baik-baik aja. Ohiya, aku juga baca fic-fic kamu loh, bagus-bagus banget, tapi maaf aku belum sempet review karena kemarin aku bacanya lewat hp,keep reading ya :)_

_uchihakhamya: keep reading :)  
_

_Guest : semoga begitu :) keep reading:)_

_Calista : aku juga sesenang kamu kok karena Scorpius akhirnya ngaku, keep reading ya :)_

_Guest (wow, ada dua tamu di sini ya :p) : keep reading :)_

_rara chan23 : hmm, kalau kamu perhatikan sebenarnya si Rose memang baru tahu dia hamil saat usia kandungannya sekitar tiga ke empat bulan. Karena kan saat mereka berdua tidur itu settingnya di hari kedua setelah mereka tiba di Hogwarts setelah libur musim panas, nah itu sekitar tanggal 2 September, terus Rose baru tau dia hamil di bulan Desember, waktu pulang untuk libur natal, nah jadi sebenernya yang cepet alurnya itu saat mereka masih di Hogwarts antara bulan September sampai Desemeber. Tapi yang di chapter ini aku memang membuat alurnya sedikit lebih cepat karena Rose tau-tau udah hamil 8 bulanan gitu. Kalo soal Al dia emang lagi jomblo tuh, hehe. Keep reading ya :)_

___Vy Clearwater : wah.. ohiya, makasih atas pujiannya. Semoga chapter ini menjawab request-nya. Keep reading ya :)_

___immortal girl : maaf ya kalo updatenya kelamaan, jangan dong, kasian Rose-nya kalo langsung 8. Iya, Al jomblo tuh hehe. Keep reading ya :)_

___Guest __(wah, ada banyak tamu ternyata :p)__ : makasih, tapi sepertinya yang chapter ini kurang manis deh, kamu bisa tambahin gula sendiri kalo mau *just kidding ya* keep reading :)_

___Ferriando : makasih udah disemangatin :) keep reading ya :)_

___Aquila Capella Malfoy : hmm, udah cukup kilat belom? hehe. keep reading :)_

___selvinakusuma1 : makasih atas pujiannya, makasih juga atas saran namanya, tapi maaf banget semaaf-maafnya, aku nggak bisa pake, karena aku udah terlanjur mempersiapkan nama dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Keep reading ya :)_

___Everly De Mavis : makasih udah di fav dan di follow :) keep reading ya :)_

___Red Malfoy : makasih sudah mengkoreksi, tapi setauku kalo penulisan Mr. dan Mrs. (pake titik) itu gaya penulisan English american, kalo English british itu sepertinya nggak pake titik, terus di novel Harry Potter yang hasil terjemahan dan terbitan GPU juga tidak pake titik, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memakai yang nggak pake titik deh hehe. btw keep reading ya :)_

___Nong : keep reading :)_

* * *

** Author's Note:**

_**Maaf ya yang merasa reviewnya belum aku bales, aku sungguh tidak sengaja melewatkannya. Semoga kalian semua masih mau berbaik hati membaca dan me-review fic ini. Keep reading and be ready for the surprise, guys :) :***_


	14. Chapter 14

**Rose's Point of View.**

Aku baru saja mengantar Domie dan Lily ke pintu belakang, agar mereka bisa ber-Apparate tanpa terlihat. Ketika seseorang ber-Disapparate di depanku. Wajahnya yang tegas terlihat ramah karena senyumnya yang mengembang, tapi kau akan merasa aneh melihat betapa rambut _tosca_-nya sangat mencolok dan kontras dengan garis tegas wajahnya.

"Teddy!" aku memeluknya singkat saat dia berjalan mendekat.

"Wow, kau tampak… beda?" dia menatapku dengan kedua alisnya yang tertaut. Aku meninju lengannya pelan.

"Kau telat. Domie dan Lily sudah pulang karena Domie perlu menemani Aunt Fleur," kataku. "Dan para cowok, mereka masih di Godric's Hollow, yah kau tahulah, Quidditch," tambahku.

"Sayang sekali, tapi tak apa, ada kau, kan?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengajaknya masuk. Dia terlihat lelah dan aku menawarinya segelas teh gingseng yang akan berguna dalam memulihkan staminanya kembali.

"Ya, kami cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini, Rose," katanya saat aku menyodorkan cangkir yang berisi teh.

"Oh ya? Apa ada yang serius?" tanyaku saat duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada segerombolan orang yang menyebut diri mereka Pelahap Maut, Rose. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu, ya?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. Aku memang tidak tahu apapun. Dan Teddy lalu mengeluarkan _Daily Prophet_ dari balik jubahnya. Aku mengambilnya dan mulai membaca artikel utama yang judulnya tercetak tebal di halaman depan.

**PELAHAP MAUT? APAKAH PANGERAN KEGELAPAN KEMBALI BANGKIT?**

**Sabtu malam (29/3) publik sihir dikejutkan dengan munculnya Tanda Kegelapan di langit Hognic Forest, sekitar satu kilometer di selatan ibukota Wales. Tanda yang merupakan simbol dari para pengikut _kau-tahu-siapa _itu tentu saja menggemparkan seluruh penyihir. Karena seperti yang diketahui, _kau-tahu-siapa _sudah berhasil dihabisi oleh Kepala Auror saat ini, Harry Potter, saat perang dunia kedua berkecamuk di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. **

**Isu mengerikan ini bertambah panas seiring dengan adanya pembunuhan masal terhadap dua puluh satu Muggle di Perguruan Tinggi Oxford, di Oxfordshire, London, yang terjadi di hari Senin (31/3) kemarin. Pihak Muggle yang berwenang mengatakan bahwa kematian dua puluh satu orang itu disebabkan oleh kebocoran gas di ruang praktikum universitas, tapi tentu saja, itu adalah hasil dari Kutukan Maut yang dilancarkan secara brutal oleh kelompok yang mengaku sebagai Pelahap Maut. **

**"Mereka bertopeng, mengerikan. Mereka berpindah tempat bukan dengan ber-Apparate, mereka seperti menaiki awan hitam yang bertiup ke segala arah," ujar seorang Squib yang melihat kejadian pembunuhan keji terhadap para Muggle itu.**

**Para Auror sudah mulai merapatkan barisan untuk mencari tahu kebenaran mengenai isu yang berkembang di masyarakat sihir, bahwa _kau-tahu-siapa _ada di belakang semua ini. Juga dikabarkan pada anggota Orde Phoenix, organisasi yang dikenal sebagai lawan bagi para Pelahap Maut dan tentunya _kau-tahu-siapa _mulai kembali bersatu dan berkonsolidasi untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk dari situasi saat ini. Sejumlah anggota Orde Phoenix saat perang kedua terlihat mendatangi Kantor Auror tadi pagi untuk melakukan rapat penting.**

**Tetapi kabar ini sepertinya masih sengaja ditutupi guna mencegah gelombang kecemasan di masyarakat. Bahkan Ronald Weasley, salah satu Auror senior dan diketahui juga adalah anggota Orde Phoenix mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja ketika diwawancarai oleh reporter kami.**

**"Kita semua belum perlu untuk merasa cemas sekarang ini. Tanda Kegelapan itu diperkirakan adalah tanda palsu. Dan kasus pembunuhan puluhan Muggle itu belum dapat dipastikan berhubungan dengan munculnya Tanda Kegelapan tersebut. Para Auror akan berusaha menangani ini secepatnya. Semua akan baik-baik saja," jelasnya kepada kami.**

**(red.)**

Aku selesai membaca dan melipat koran itu kembali. Dad mungkin mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi jika berita ini benar, jika para Auror dan anggota Orde sudah melakukan rapat bersama, pasti semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Teddy?" tanyaku.

"Rose, masih ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka bukanlah Pelahap Maut sungguhan. Karena ada beberapa kejanggalan dari Tanda Kegelapan yang muncul di Wales dengan Tanda Kegelapan yang asli. Tapi fakta terbaru soal menghilangnya beberapa murid kelas tujuh Slytherin ketika mereka akan dikirim pulang dari Hogwarts menimbulkan spekulasi lain. Terlebih para murid yang menghilang itu kebanyakan adalah anak mantan Pelahap Maut saat masa perang pertama dan kedua," jelas Teddy.

Aku merasakan hatiku mencelos.

_—anak mantan Pelahap Maut saat masa perang pertama dan kedua._

Scorpius? Dia memang masih tingkat enam, tapi keluarganya, keluarga Malfoy adalah salah satu keluarga Pelahap Maut yang terkenal sangat setia kepada Lord Voldemort. Jika Voldemort memang kembali membangun pasukannya, tirani untuk berkuasa, bisa dipastikan keluarga Malfoy akan terlibat di dalamnya.

"Kemungkinan ada perekrutan besar-besaran terhadap para penyihir muda kita mengingat sebagian besar Pelahap Maut yang selamat dari perang berakhir di Azkaban," kata Teddy lagi. "Tapi itu masih spekulasi terburuk, Rose. Semoga saja kematian para Muggle dan menghilangnya para murid Hogwarts itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan munculnya Tanda Kegelapan," tambahnya.

Teddy tersenyum padaku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bersahabat, aku tahu dia pasti berusaha menenangkanku, tapi tetap saja semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu mengusikku.

"Tapi mengingat situasi yang kurang kondusif saat ini, sebaiknya kau tidak berpergian sendirian,"dia mengingatkan.

Aku mengangguk. Dan kemudian aku mendengar pintu depan dibuka. Scorpius rupanya sudah kembali. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya begitu melihat Teddy.

"Hey, Scorp," sapa Teddy sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Scorpius menjabat tangan Teddy tapi tidak terlihat ramah.

"Aku mampir sebentar tadi, kukira aku bisa ikut bersenang-senang bersama kalian, tapi ternyata aku telat," kata Teddy, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan ekspresi keras yang terpancar dari diri Scorpius.

"Sayang sekali," balas Scorpius sopan tapi suara terdengar dingin, kurasa dia melakukannya hanya agar membuatku senang. "Dan kalau kalian tidak keberatan, kurasa aku akan pergi mandi, tubuhku penuh dengan tanah," tambahnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Oh, baiklah, aku pulang kau begitu, Rose. Aku memang harus tiba di rumah Victoire dalam lima menit atau dia akan merajuk," kata Teddy. Dia memelukku sekali lagi lalu aku mengantarnya ke halaman belakang untuk ber-Apparate ke Shell Cottage.

Aku menutup pintu belakang dan berjalan ke dalam kamar. Scorpius masih mandi dan aku menunggunya selesai dengan duduk di ranjang. Tak lama Scorpius masuk dan dia sudah memakai pakaiannya, bukan hanya selembar handuk atau jubah mandi seperti biasa, tapi rambut pirangnya masih terlihat basah dan menetes-neteskan air.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu," kataku.

Scorpius tetap tanpa ekspresi saat duduk di sampingku. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Apakah itu berhubungan dengan si Lupin tadi?"

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Teddy, Scorp. Dan dia masih sepupumu! Nenekmu dan neneknya adalah saudara kandung!"

"Kau tidak perlu menyebutkan silsilah keluargaku, kurasa," balasnya, masih dengan nada dingin dalam suaranya.

"Baik. Kau benar," aku menatapnya. "Yang mau kutanyakan padamu adalah.. apakah kau seorang Pelahap Maut?"

Scorpius terlihat menyeringai mendengarnya. Dia lalu menunjukkan kepadaku lengan kirinya yang bersih, terbungkus kulit pucat tanpa noda. "Apa kau melihat ada stempel Tanda Kegelapan?"

"Mungkin belum. Tapi jika Lord Voldemort benar-benar kembali, jika dia kembali merekrut Pelahap Maut, akankah kau jadi salah satu di antaranya?" tanyaku.

Aku bisa melihat otot-otot di wajah Scorpius mengeras. "Pangeran Kegelapan tidak mungkin kembali. Dia sudah pergi," katanya dingin.

"Begitulah yang orang-orang pikirkan setelah perang pertama berakhir, tapi kau lihat? Sepuluh tahun kemudian dia kembali, dia membangun pasukannya kembali selama tujuh tahun dan perang kembali pecah."

"Rose, kau membicarakan tentang berandai-andai, bukan kenyataan. Apakah menurutmu pengandaian seperti itu penting?" Scorpius balas bertanya, manik mata kelabunya menatapku dengan tajam.

"Penting?" ulangku. "Seluruh keluargaku anggota Orde Phoenix, Scorp! Dan jika kau akan menjadi Pelahap Maut, itu artinya kau akan melawan keluargaku," kataku, berusaha menekankan setiap kata-kata yang kuucapkan. "Kau tahu, banyak penyihir putih tewas bukan karena Voldemort yang membunuh mereka secara langsung, tapi Pelahap Maut! Pelahap Maut-lah yang membunuh Uncle Fred kami, Pelahap Maut-lah yang membuat Uncle George kehilangan sebelah telinganya, Pelahap Maut-lah yang membuat Teddy menjadi yatim-piatu!"

Aku sudah hampir meneriakkan kalimat terakhirku. Aku merasakan suaraku mulai parau karena tercekat oleh air mata yang tidak kuhendaki untuk keluar.

Namun Scorpius masih terlihat tenang ketika bertanya, "Dan atas dasar apa kau menuduhku kalau aku akan bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan?"

"Semua orang tahu kalau keluargamu adalah salah satu keluarga yang paling setia kepada Voldemort."

"Nah, kalau kau memihak Orde karena seluruh keluargamu anggota Orde, mengapa aku tidak boleh memihak Pelahap Maut, menurutmu seluruh keluargaku Pelahap Maut, kan? Dan kuberitahu, kakak dari nenekku mati karena nenekmu, jika kau mau hitung-hitungan soal keluarga siapa yang lebih banyak menanggung penderitaan, jangan kaget kalau ternyata Pelahap Maut yang dibunuh anggota Orde tidak lebih sedikit dari pada anggota Orde yang dibunuh oleh Pelahap Maut."

Aku ingin sekali membantahnya. Bahwa Bellatrix Lestrange—wanita yang dibicarakannya—memang pantas mati, bukan salah Grandma Molly kalau dia meledakkannya, Bellatrix pantas mendapatkannya. Karena dialah yang bersalah, dia yang hendak melancarkan Kutukan Maut kepada Aunt Ginny dan ibuku, dia jugalah yang telah menggoreskan belati di leher ibuku hanya untuk membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa darah ibuku memang sekotor lumpur, dia yang telah membunuh Sirius Black, ayah baptis dari Uncle Harry, dan dia juga diduga yang melancarkan Kutukan Maut kepada Nympadora Tonks, ibu dari Teddy, yang notabene adalah keponakannya sendiri.

Tapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Karena aku tahu, begitu aku membuka mulut, tangisku pasti akan langsung pecah. Aku tidak ingin menangis di depan_nya_, tidak saat ini.

"Aku sudah mengkhianati keluargaku sekali. Dan jika aku bisa memilih, aku tidak ingin mengkhianati mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya," katanya lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Dan setelah dia benar-benar keluar. Aku membiarkan air mataku meleleh. Apa yang dikatakannya membuatku sadar bahwa kami berdua sungguh berbeda. Bukan hanya sekedar dia seorang Slytherin dan aku Gryffindor. Tapi dia Malfoy dan aku Weasley. Keluarganya berdarah murni dan keluargaku terkenal pro-Muggle, Mom bahkan kelahiran-Muggle.

Dan aku mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

_Aku sudah mengkhianati keluargaku sekali._

Ya, dia sudah mengkhianati keluarganya dengan punya anak dariku. Anak kami akan meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga Malfoy tapi tidak akan meneruskan kemurnian darah yang mereka jaga selama ini. Scorpius telah merusak reputasi keluarganya.

_Dan jika aku bisa memilih, aku tidak ingin mengkhianati mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya—_

Dia tidak akan memilihku jika keluarganya memang memintanya untuk menjadi Pelahap Maut. Dia pasti akan tetap melawan seluruh keluargaku, dia tidak akan peduli.

Dan tanpa sadar, aku mengelus perutku yang sekarang berisi calon bayinya, bagaimanapun juga kedua anak ini adalah anugerah. Walaupun aku sudah bertindak dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab dengan tidak memberi mereka kepastian, membuat mereka berada di situasi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, karena kedua orang tua mereka mungkin terlalu berbeda untuk bertahan bersama hingga akhir.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku menarik tanganku ketika roti yang kusodorkan kepada Jasper sudah dipatukinya hingga habis. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua itu kepadanya. Dan aku langsung menyesal begitu aku melangkah pergi tadi. Aku ingin sekali kembali ke kamar, memeluknya erat, dan mengatakan padanya bahwa tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan daripada bertahan bersamanya hingga akhir. Tapi sesuatu yang tidak kutahui apa, seperti menahanku untuk melakukannya. Dan aku tidak melakukan apapun malam itu.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Udara musim semi semakin menghangat, tapi hubunganku dengan_nya _semakin mendingin. Kami tidak banyak bicara setelah malam itu. Kami sarapan dalam diam, dia lebih sering pulang setelah waktu makan malam, dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk menciumku atau mencumbuku lagi, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan burung hantunya saat di rumah, kami tidur dengan punggung saling beradu, tak jarang, dia bahkan lebih memilih untuk tidur di ruang tengah, di sofa.

Dan selama liburan paskah ini, aku juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan Domie dan Lily, kami biasa berjalan-jalan di kawasan perbelanjaan Muggle atau bersantai di Grimmauld Place, rumah itu selalu sepi dan tenang. Semua aktivitas itu sedikit berhasil mengalihkan pikiranku tentang Scorpius. Namun aku tahu hal seperti ini tidak akan berlangsung selamanya, akan ada saatnya dimana semua ini berakhir. Entah diakhiri dengan kata bahagia selamanya atau justru sebaliknya.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku keluar dari kantor bersama Mr Dursley, kami baru saja selesai mengepak berdus-dus bor untuk dikirim ke Rumania. Mr Dursley masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melambai kepadaku. Aku mengangguk dan kemudian dia sudah mulai mengemudi pulang. Dan aku baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil ketika aku melihat sebuah kilatan cahaya kekuningan menyambarku, kilatan cahaya itu berubah menjadi tali besar yang sudah membelit tubuhku sedetik setelahnya.

Aku melihat seorang penyihir dengan jubah hitam panjang yang menyapu tanah berjalan mendekatiku, wajahnya tertutup topeng dan kerudung, dan badannya tinggi berotot. Dia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya sekali lagi dan aku merasakan udara di sekelilingku sepertinya menyedotku. Kami ber-Apparate entah kemana.

Dan begitu kakiku menginjak permukaan padat tanah, aku merasakan tubuhku diseret dengan paksa untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat tua dan gelap. Si penyihir yang menyeretku mengangguk kepada dua orang penyihir bertubuh besar yang menjaga pintu masuknya yang hampir sebesar pintu masuk di Gringotts.

"Kau sudah ditunggu daritadi, Rookwood," kata seorang penjaga yang berdiri di sisi kiri.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak akan keberatan menunggu melihat siapa yang berhasil kau bawa," sahut penjaga yang satunya.

Rookwood mengangguk dan menyeringai lalu kembali menyeretku menaiki undakan batu. Aku dibawa masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar dengan meja penjang dan deretan kursi yang mengelilinginya. Kursi-kursi tersebut berisi banyak penyihir muda yang—sama seperti Rookwood—memakai jubah panjang berkerudung, tetapi mereka tidak mengenakan topeng. Aku bahkan mengenali beberapa wajah di antaranya. Ada Jurgen Goyle, Centasius Crabbe, Volans Bulstrode dan beberapa anak kelas tujuh Slytherin yang tidak aku ketahui namanya.

Seseorang yang terlihat seperti pemimpin di sini, yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan perapian—satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan ini—berbalik dan mendongak, membuat kerudung yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya merosot ke belakang memperlihatkan wajah kurusnya yang pucat yang tampak sadis dengan mata merah yang menyala dan berkilat dalam kelopaknya, jemarinya yang panjang bergerak memelintir tongkat sihirnya.

"Ah," desisnya saat memandangku. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Yang Mulia," kata Rookwood sambil membungkuk. Aku heran mengapa dia memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Kerja bagus, Harper. Seorang Malfoy. Darah Murni sejati, salah satu keluarga yang paling setia kepada Pangeran Kegelapan."

Rookwood tersenyum lalu kembali membungkuk, dia lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sisi kanan. Sementara itu, pria aneh yang dipanggil 'Yang Mulia' itu berjalan ke arahku. Dia melepaskan mantra Rookwood yang mengikatku dan tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya sungguh membuat muak.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, Scorpius. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini," katanya.

Aku menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bersikap menjilat seperti yang dilakukan semua orang di tempat ini. Memangnya siapa dia? Pangeran Kegelapan?

"Kami semua di sini, tentu saja, adalah penyihir yang sebenarnya. Yang memang punya hak untuk menggunakan sihir," dia kembali memulai. "Yang bersimpati atas cita-cita Pangeran Kegelapan. Oh ya, sebelumnya perkenankanlah aku memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu, namaku Oswald Rastrick, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lord Rastrick, orang yang ditunjuk untuk mengkoordinir semua penyihir yang berdarah murni yang mempunyai tujuan yang sama.

"Dan kami semua berniat untuk mewujudkan cita-cita mulia yang telah dihancurkan oleh tangan-tangan kotor itu kembali. Tentunya, kau sudah tahu, Scorpius, maksud kami adalah kami ingin mengundangmu untuk bergabung. Membangun sebuah peradaban yang layak bagi para penyihir sebenarnya seperti kita, menyingkirkan pada penyihir yang tidak berhak itu."

"Dan kenapa aku harus bergabung denganmu?" tanyaku dingin, Semua mata di ruangan itu sepertinya tertuju padaku.

Rastrick tertawa. Tawanya tidak menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Tetapi justru aura dingin yang keji, melengking sampai terasa menyakitkan didengar. Aku juga mendengar orang-orang di sekitarku berkasak-kusuk, seperti tidak menyangka dengan reaksiku.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau berdarah murni, Scorpius. Dan pastilah, kau juga seperti kami, bercita-cita menciptakan masyarakat dunia sihir yang bersih dari penyakit-penyakit yang ditimbulkan oleh Muggle-Muggle kotor itu. Dan kau memang harus bergabung dengan kami," kata Rastrick.

Aku masih tidak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. "Harus?" aku mengulangi dengan nada yang mencemooh.

"Harus. Keluargamu sudah bersumpah untuk setia pada Pangeran Kegelapan hingga akhir. Yang artinya sumpah itu juga adalah milikmu, kewajibanmu untuk memenuhinya, Scorpius."

"Tidak, sumpah macam itu tidak pernah kuucapkan," jawabku. "Lagipula, sumpah itu berisi untuk setia pada Pangeran Kegelapan hingga akhir. Bukan kepadamu, dan…" aku berhenti menatap sekelilingku, orang-orang memandangi kami dengan ngeri. "Pangeran Kegelapan sudah berakhir," lanjutku.

Mata merah Rastrick berkilat mengerikan, dia tertawa, berbalik untuk meminta dukungan dari pengikutnya, lalu saat kembali menghadapku, wajahnya penuh kebencian yang bengis. Dia mengulurkan jari-jari pucatnya yang panjang, mencengkram rahangku, memaksaku untuk mendongak.

"Sayang sekali, tapi kau tidak punya pilihan, Anak Baik," katanya. Dia lalu membanting tubuhku ke lantai. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan melancarkan berbagai macam kutukan yang tidak sempat kukenali, yang jelas, aku melihat kilatan cahaya beraneka warna menghantamku, membuat tubuhku melayang, membuatku menggeliat kesakitan—sepertinya kutukan Crusiatus, dan saat kembali terbanting ke lantai, aku merasakan wajahku bengkak dan darah mengalir deras dari pelipis dan bibirku.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Dan aku merasakan lenganku tergores. Aku tidak bisa melihat sebesar atau sedalam apa luka itu tapi darah segar sudah membanjiri bagian kiri tubuhku.

"Wah, mantranya berhasil ternyata, aku menemukannya di dalam sebuah catatan tua para Pelahap Maut kita yang terdahulu," kata Rastrick, suara terdengar sangat puas, seperti suara seorang murid tingkat satu Hogwarts yang baru saja berhasil menerbangkan selembar bulu dengan tongkat sihirnya untuk pertama kalinya, dan gelombang pujian bersahutan dari para pengikutnya yang seperti babi penjilat itu.

"Nah, Scorpius. Tidakkah kau menyadari posisimu saat ini?" Rastrick mengulurkan kakinya, dan mengangkat wajahku yang terkulai di lantai dengan sepatunya. "Kami sudah mengawasimu selama berminggu-minggu. Kami tahu dimana kau tinggal sekarang, apa yang terjadi padamu, mengapa kau tidak kembali ke Hogwarts melainkan malah bekerja di kantor Muggle yang kotor itu, dan tentu saja, wanita berambut merah yang sedang mengandung anakmu saat ini," aku mendengar nada mencemooh dalam suara Rastrick, aku ingin sekali bangun dan menghajarnya, oh, andai aku punya tongkat saat ini.

"Harper dan… Jurgen, mungkin kau bisa membantu Harper, seret dia kembali ke tempat dimana kau tadi menemukannya. Mari kita biarkan dia berpikir, tapi sayangnya, pilihanmu hanya dua, Scorpius: bergabung bersama kami atau tidak pernah melihat anakmu lahir ke dunia, nah, waktumu hanya seminggu untuk memutuskan," Rastrick berbalik sementara aku merasakan dua orang menarikku berdiri, mereka menyeretku menuruni undakan batu depan lalu udara seperti tersedot dan kami ber-Disapparate di depan mobilku, yang masih terparkir di depan kantor Mr Dursley.

Aku merasakan Rookwood menarik tangan kananku. Menyentuhkan ujung tongkat sihirnya di lenganku itu. Saat berikutnya aku merasakan tanganku terbakar dan aku menyentak tanganku, bekas kemerahan membara di sana, membakar kulitku.

"Kau bisa menekankan tongkat sihirmu ke Tanda itu kalau kau sudah bersedia untuk bergabung, Scorpius Malfoy," desis Rookwood lalu sosoknya membuyar menjadi asap hitam di udara di depanku.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Aku mendengar keran air menyala. Mungkinkah Scorpius baru pulang? Aku mengerling jam dinding, pukul setengah satu malam. Astaga, harus selarut inikah dia baru pulang? Tetapi aku mendengar suaranya, menggeram aneh dan kemudian terbatuk. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Rasa penasaran itu menggelitikku sampai kemudian suara benda jatuh terdengar dari kamar mandi.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Pintunya terbuka sedikit dan aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan begitu melihatnya, aku merasakan gelombang perasaan yang menyakitkan menghantam dadaku, seperti mengiris-iris hatiku. Aku langsung menerobos masuk dan berlutut di sisi Scorpius yang roboh di samping wastafel. Wajahnya babak belur, matanya bengkak dan kebiruan, bibirnya sobek dan meninggalkan bekas darah kering di sudut-sudutnya, hidungnya sepertinya patah dan pelipisnya masih mengalirkan darah segar. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, lengan kirinya terluka parah, seperti tertebas pedang, memperlihatkan daging berdarah di dalamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Scorpius?!"

Aku mendapati diriku menjerit. Aku membekap mulutku agar tidak terisak, tapi percuma, air mataku tetap turun.

Scorpius tersenyum. "Aku punya masalah dengan geng Pelahap Maut rupanya," katanya.

Aku tidak bertanya lagi. Ya, aku memang marah dan kecewa padanya karena sebelumnya dia lebih memihak Pelahap Maut daripada aku, tapi bukan berarti aku menginginkannya kembali padaku dalam keadaan seperti ini, kan?

Aku lalu membantunya membersihkan dirinya. Aku mencoba membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya tapi ternyata itu membuatnya kesakitan. Maka aku berlari ke keluar dan kembali dengan sebuah gunting, aku menggunting kain-kain kemejanya. Menyeka darahnya sebisaku. Oh, andai aku punya tongkat sihir, aku mungkin bisa membuat darahnya berhenti mengalir, tapi..

Aku kembali berlari keluar, membuka laci-laci di dapur, dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Kotak obat-obatan yang diberikan Mom saat aku pertama kali pindah ke sini. Aku meneteskan beberapa tetes esens_ dittany _ke luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Semua luka-lukanya mulai menutup, kecuali luka besar di lengannya. Oh, mungkinkah karena luka itu adalah hasil dari sihir hitam?

"Kau agresif sekali sampai menelanjangiku seperti ini, Rose," kata Scorpius.

Aku menatapnya. "Tak bisakah kau bercanda di situasi yang tepat?" tanyaku, suaraku terdengar melengking dan bergetar hebat.

Aku merobek segulung kain kasa dan melilitkannya di lengan kiri Scorpius. Walau setebal apapun aku melilitkannya, darah tetap merembes dan membasahi kasa itu.

"Aku harus menelpon Mom," kataku.

Scorpius menggeleng. "Jangan. Jangan beritahu siapapun."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kondisimu—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Rose," potong Scorpius. Dia mencengram sisi toilet dan berusaha bangkit. Tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya memucat, tapi Scorpius tidak berhenti, dia malah berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Aku akhirnya membimbingnya menuju kamar dan dia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Darah segar yang mengalir dari luka di lengannya masih belum berhenti dan membuat bercak kemerahan di seprai.

"Tetaplah di sini, temani aku," Scorpius menarik tanganku saat aku hendak keluar kamar.

"Scorp, tapi—"

"Aku mohon," katanya lagi. Mata kelabunya yang kuyu memandangku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Aku mengangguk dan akhirnya duduk di sampingnya. Scorpius terlihat tersenyum lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku. Perutku yang besar terasa agak mengganjal tapi aku tidak mengeluh. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menyapukannya di puncak kepalanya, merapikan helai demi helai rambut platinanya yang berantakan, setengah berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Scorpius sebelum memejamkan matanya. Dan walaupun wajahnya terlihat lebih damai dalam tidurnya, seringai kesakitan tetap masih terpeta di wajah tampannya.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Aku minta maaf **_**update**_**-nya kelamaan. Lebaran dan aku harus mudik, paket internetku abis dan susah sekali buka laptop di tengah-tengah rumah yang penuh orang. Tapi di **_**chapter**_** kali ini aku membuatnya sedikit lebih panjang, jumlah wordnya lebih dari 3k (biasanya aku cuma buat 2k loh). Makasih banget yang udah setia menunggu dan yang udah **_**review _di _chapter _sebelumnya :)_**

_**Nah, selamat menikmati ceritanya dan tetap bersabar nunggu**_** final chapter_nya ya :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sc****orpius's Point of View.**

Aku merasakan kepalaku berdenyut-denyut sakit saat membuka mata. Badanku masih terasa nyeri tetapi lebih baik. Bayang-bayang aneh mulai terbentuk di sekelilingku dan aku baru menyadari kalau ruangan ini sangat ramai. Dua orang yang memakai jubah dengan lambang St Mungo di dadanya—sepertinya mereka adalah penyembuh, salah seorang dari mereka sedang menggumamkan sesuatu dan yang lainnya mengeluarkan berbagai macam ramuan dari dalam tas kecilnya dengan lambaian tongkat sihirnya—berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjangku.

"Scorpius?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Mom duduk di sampingku, mengusap kepalaku lembut. Kepalaku masih berdenyut-denyut sakit dan aku tidak menemukan rambut merah di sampingku.

"Rose?" panggilku.

Dan aku melihatnya, dia duduk di sisi lain ruangan. Aku menatapnya, memohonnya untuk mendekat, dan kemudian dia menuruti keinginanku, dia duduk di sampingku, di sisi lain Mom.

Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Aku seharusnya marah karena dia tidak menuruti perintahku untuk jangan memberitahu siapapun tetapi aku sungguh tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik, Scorpius?"

Aku mendongak dan menemukan Mrs Weasley tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku mengangguk perlahan. Dan saat mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, aku menemukan Dad, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter dan Mrs Potter mengelilingi ranjangku.

"Kondisinya akan semakin membaik setelah meminum semua ramuan yang saya berikan," kata seorang penyembuh St Mungo. Dad kemudian mengangguk dan mengantar dua penyembuh itu keluar ruangan.

"Nah, apakah sekarang kau mau memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi, Scorpius?" tanya Mr Potter.

"Beritahu kepada kami semuanya, Scorp," tambah Dad.

Aku menghela napasku. Dan dadaku terasa sakit karenanya. Aku lalu mengangkat kepalaku dari pangkuan Rose, dia dan Mom membantuku dengan menyandarkan tubuhku ke sandaran ranjang, dan sebagai gantinya aku menggenggam tangan Rose.

"Mereka merekrutku. Mereka memaksaku untuk bergabung," jawabku berat.

"Heh, aku sudah menduganya," kata Dad dingin. Dia lalu berpaling dariku dan menatap jendela yang terbuka, memperlihatkan semak_ rhododendrom _yang tumbuh subur di halaman rumah.

"Tapi, siapa mereka?" tanya Mrs Weasley.

"Orang-orang yang menyebut dirinya Pelahap Maut," jawab Mr Potter sebelum aku.

"Dan apakah mereka benar-benar Pelahap Maut? Apakah kabar yang beredar itu benar, Harry? Ron bilang ada kemungkinan mereka bukan Pelahap Maut sungguhan," kata Mrs Weasley lagi.

"Tidak. Mereka palsu," sambar Dad. Dia lalu menyingkap lengan jubahnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada kami. Sebuah tanda bergambar tengkorak dan ular terlihat mengabur dan hampir sewarna dengan kulit. "Tandaku berangsung-angsur menghilang sejak perang berakhir. Jika Pangeran Kegelapan benar-benar kembali, maka seharusnya Tanda Kegelapan ini membara dan membakar kulitku."

"Tapi itu kan hanya Tanda-mu, Malfoy. Untuk memastikannya bukankah harusnya kita membandingkannya dengan Tanda orang lain?" tanya Mr Weasley.

"Hanya Draco yang tersisa, Ron. Semua Pelahap Maut yang selamat dari perang berakhir di Azkaban, kau ingat?" kata Mr Potter. "Lagipula, bukti dari Draco sudah menjelaskan semuanya, kemungkinan Pelahap Maut itu palsu semakin kuat kalau begitu. Dan dari awal memang tidak ada bukti yang menguatkan soal bangkitnya Voldemort, semua Horcrux sudah lenyap, tidak ada lagi mata rantai yang menghubungkannya dengan kehidupan ini," tambahnya mantap.

"Kalau begitu mari kita kembali ke kantor dan melakukan rapat untuk membahasnya, Harry."

"Tidak!" potongku. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Semuanya menatapku heran. "Kami harus membereskan mereka, tentu saja," kata Mr Potter.

"Tapi aku harus bergabung dengan mereka. Maaf, Sir, tapi jika mereka tidak mendapatkanku, mereka akan menyakiti Rose dan mungkin saja kalian semua. Mereka sudah memata-mataiku selama berminggu-minggu, mereka punya semua informasi tentangku," aku merasakan suaraku lebih keras dari yang kuduga.

Hening sejenak dan kemudian suara Dad lah yang memecahnya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Scorp. Jika tidak ada Pangeran Kegelapan di belakang semua ini, sama sekali tidak ada yang perlu untuk dicemaskan. Harry dan para Auror pasti akan bisa menanganinya, dan aku juga akan memerintahkan orang-orangku untuk membantu."

"Ya, dan jika kau mencemaskan Rose, atau kami, kau bisa bernapas lega. Kami akan memberi kalian perlindungan sampai kami berhasil membereskan mereka, Scorpius," kata Mr Potter lagi.

Aku menatap mereka bergantian. Agak sangsi dengan kepercayaan diri mereka untuk menghadapi Rastrick dan kawanannya itu. Tapi Dad benar, jika tidak ada Pangeran Kegelapan di balik semua ini, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

"Tapi masalah kita saat ini adalah bagaimana kita bisa menemukan mereka? Sudah lebih dari dua minggu sejak Tanda Kegelapan di Wales itu dan Satror Penyelidik kita masih belum bisa menemukan dimana markas mereka, kan?" Mr Weasley menatap Mr Potter dan Dad bergantian.

"Kita akan menerjunkan pasukan lebih banyak lagi, Ron," kata Mr Potter.

Mr Weasley tampak tidak puas, tapi tidak membantah.

"Tunggu! Scorpius, bagaimana cara mereka merekrutmu? Apa mereka mendatangimu? Dan mengapa kau sampai seperti ini?" Mrs Potter bertanya.

Yang lainnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Dan Mom, juga Mrs Weasley sepertinya senang karena apa yang berkecamuk di kepala mereka akhirnya diutarakan oleh orang lain.

"Seorang dari mereka, bernama Rookwood, mendatangiku, dia membawaku ke markas mereka. Aku tidak tahu dimana letaknya. Tapi itu seperti rumah gaya _victorian _tua yang besar di tengah rawa-rawa. Aku juga melihat beberapa anak kelas tujuh Slytherin yang dikabarkan hilang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Hogwarts saat libur paskah ada di sana, mereka pasti dipaksa untuk bergabung. Dan pimpinan mereka… dia menyebut dirinya Lord Rastrick, aku menolak untuk bergabung dan dia murka," jelasku.

Mrs Weasley tampak ngeri dan Mom melemparkan tatapan cemas ke arahku.

"Scorpius, kurasa kau bisa membawa kita ke sana," kata Mr Potter hati-hati.

"Bagaimana bisa? Mal—maksudku Scorpius membawa kita ke mereka, Harry? Dia belum lulus ujian Apparation, dia juga tidak tahu dimana letak markas mereka dan dia masih punya jejak!"

Mr Potter menatap Mr Weasley lalu berpaling padaku. "Kau bisa menghubungi mereka, Scorpius?"

Aku mengangguk dan menunjukkan lengan kananku kepada mereka. Lengan yang dicap oleh Rookwood, posisinya salah, jika mereka memaksudkan untuk membuat Tanda Kegelapan, maka seharusnya dia mengecapnya di lengan kiriku.

"Lelucon macam apa itu?" dengus Dad saat melihat lambang berbentuk tengkorak jelek di sana. Sangat murahan dan payah memang jika dibandingkan dengan Tanda milik Dad.

Mr Potter memeriksa Tanda-ku. "Tanda ini sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang permanen. Tanda ini bisa dihapus," katanya.

"Dan itu berfungsi seperti Tanda Kegelapan yang asli?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, begini rencananya," Mr Potter menggeser duduknya. Sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan perlahan dia memulai.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

"Rose, tolong pastikan Scorpius meminum semua ramuannya dan makan hanya makanan yang disarankan oleh penyembuh," kata Mrs Malfoy saat memelukku.

"Tentu, aku akan melakukannya," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Mrs Malfoy melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali berpaling ke Scorpius sementara ganti Mom yang memelukku.

"Hati-hati, sayang," katanya.

Aku kembali mengangguk dan kemudian Mom menyusul Dad dan yang lainnya keluar dari kamar, sementara Mrs Malfoy masih sibuk dengan Scorpius.

"Aku serius kali ini, Scorp. Kau harus menuruti semua yang Rose katakan, Mom akan minta dia memberitahuku kalau kau membantahnya sekali saja," katanya tegas.

Aku melihat Scorpius memutar matanya. "Mom, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu secemas itu, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Oh, baiklah, aku memegang kata-katamu," Mrs Malfoy memeluk Scorpius sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk kepadaku, lalu berjalan keluar.

Aku hendak mengantar mereka semua sampai ke depan, tapi Dad bilang tidak usah karena mereka telah memasang mantra perlindungan tak terdeteksi dan mantra penyamaran. Jadi, siapapun yang ber-Apparate dan ber-Disapparate di dalam batas mantra perlindungan, sekitar lima meter dari rumah, tidak akan terlihat dari luar. Uncle Harry bilang semua itu dilakukan agar para pengintai yang memata-matai kami tidak menyadari kalau ada mantra perlindungan yang dipasang dan untuk menyamarkan adanya gerakan mencurigakan di dan dari dalam rumah.

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk memanaskan bubur untuk Scorpius, Mrs Malfoy dan Mom tadi sudah berkolaborasi untuk membuatkan makanan yang bergizi tinggi dan pastilah super lezat, tidak seperti makanan yang selama ini kubuat—sesuatu yang simpel dan terkadang malah instan, yang bisa disimpan di kulkas dan dipanaskan kalau mau dimakan.

"Kau lama sekali," keluh Scorpius saat aku masuk ke kamar.

"Aku harus memanaskan ini. Kau kan perlu makan," kataku lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya perlu kau," balasnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke arahnya. Scorpius membuka mulutnya dan tidak mengunyah tetapi langsung menelannya.

"Kau tidak tahu soal bahaya makan tanpa dikunyah, ya?"

Dia menggeleng. "Lagipula, ini kan bubur."

"Tapi tetap perlu dikunyah, kan?"

"Sudahlah, Rose, kau lama-lama terdengar seperti Mom," dia mengingatkan.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, melainkan kembali menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke arahnya. Dan setelah berberapa sendok Scorpius menggeleng.

"Sudah," katanya. Aku lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih dan dia meneguknya sedikit.

"Sebentar, aku bereskan ini dulu," kataku. Tapi Scorpius menahanku.

"Tak bisakah kau melakukannya nanti saja? Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Rose," katanya.

Aku akhirnya mengalah. Aku meletakan mangkuk yang masih terisi bubur dan gelas yang masih terisi air di meja kecil di sisi-sisi tempat tidur dan duduk di sampingnya. Scorpius lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Aku minta maaf. Harusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu waktu itu," katanya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Scorp."

"Sekali lagi Kau harus minta maaf sekali lagi karena membohongiku. Kukira kau sudah setuju untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun, tapi kau malah membuat mereka semua datang kemari."

Aku mendengus. "Kondisimu membuatku takut tahu. Kau tidak berhenti berdarah. Makanya begitu kau tertidur, aku langsung menelpon ibuku, dan Mom-lah yang memberitahu semua orang, bukan aku."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Aku menatapnya, lalu memutar bola mataku. "Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu. Kau sudah dimaafkan," katanya.

Scorpius lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Tanda tengkorak aneh—yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Tanda Kegelapan yang asli—terlihat, berusaha mengabaikannya, aku tersenyum saat Scorpius mengelus perutku.

"Bagaimana kabar mereka? Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak melakukan ini, aku jadi merindukan mereka."

"Mereka juga merindukanmu," jawabku.

Scorpius lalu menarik tangannya. Dia tersenyum padaku. "Apakah kau akan marah kalau aku bilang aku agak tidak yakin dengan rencana pamanmu?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin? Uncle Harry sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi Kepala Auror, dia pasti tahu apa yang dilakukannya," balasku.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatku tidak yakin."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kataku. Tetapi aku mengatakannya lebih untuk menyakinkan diriku sendiri, bukan untuk meyakinkannya. Karena kalau boleh jujur, aku juga sangat cemas. Aku tahu Uncle Harry, Dad, dan Mr Malfoy akan melakukan apapun untuk membereskan masalah ini, namun celah kegagalan pasti selalu ada, kan?

Scorpius mengangguk lalu perlahan-lahan, dia jatuh tertidur di bahuku.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Tetapi saat aku membuka mataku, aku yakin hari pasti sudah berganti. Sekarang sinar-sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamar. Aku tidak menemukan Rose di sampingku. Dia pasti sudah bangun dari tadi.

Tubuhku sudah terasa lebih baik, walaupun lengan kiriku masih terasa kebas dan aneh. Seperti tidak menyatu dengan anggota tubuhku yang lainnya. Aku menurunkan kakiku dan mencoba berdiri. Agak gemetar awalnya, tapi setelah beberapa langkah, aku baik-baik saja.

Aku keluar kamar dan menemukan Rose sibuk di dapur. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, setelah selesai menaruh piring dan gelas di atas nampan, dan mengernyit ketika menemukanku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Pagi," sapaku.

"Kau seharusnya tidak turun dari tempat tidur. Aku baru saja akan mengantar sarapanmu," katanya sebal.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku bisa sarapan di sini," kataku lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan.

Rose terlihat mendengus tapi dia tetap mengangkat nampannya dan meletakannya di depanku.

"Kau tidak mau menyuapiku?" tanyaku, menatapnya.

"Tidak!" Rose duduk di depanku lalu melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, di atas perut besarnya. "Kalau kau sudah bisa berjalan dari kamar ke sini, itu artinya kau sudah bisa makan sendiri tanpa disuapi," katanya.

Aku kembali tertawa dan dia memelototiku.

"Habiskan makananmu, lalu minum ramuanmu dan kembalilah tidur!" serunya lagi.

Aku berhenti tertawa tapi aku masih tersenyum saat menatapnya. "Kau cantik saat marah."

Rose menunduk, dan aku bersumpah aku melihat pipinya mendadak bersemu merah. "Tutup mulutmu sekarang, Scorpius."

"Aku serius, sayang. Kau terlihat cantik saat marah seperti itu," kataku.

Dia mendongak, kembali menatapku. "Tak bisakah kau berhenti membuatku cemas? Aku sungguh mencemaskan keadaanmu dan kau malah selalu menggodaku di saat yang tidak tepat."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Perasaan hangat yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan matahari yang bersinar terik pagi ini menjalari tubuhku. Aneh, tapi aku senang dia mencemaskanku. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Rose. Ramuan dari penyembuh itu bekerja dengan baik."

Rose tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalasnya. Tetapi dia menarik nampan itu mendekatinya. Dia meraih sendok lalu menyuapkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sup tomat itu ke arahku. Aku tersenyum lalu membuka mulutku.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Scorpius sudah tidur daritadi. Tetapi aku masih terjaga. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku akhirnya turun dari ranjang, dengan hati-hati karena aku tidak ingin membangunkannya, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku berhenti di meja makan. Lalu aku kembali berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Aku memilih-milih buku yang ada di rak di sudut ruangan tetapi semuanya sudah pernah kubaca. Aku mengigiti kukuku dan berjalan mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

Semua ini membuatku frustasi. Aku sungguh cemas. Aku takut semuanya tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana nanti. Dan berpura-pura serta berlagak tenang di depan Scorpius membuatku gila. Maksudku, aku juga ketakutan. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa memperlihatkannya di depan Scorpius. Itu akan membuat semuanya lebih buruk.

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Aku mengulangi kalimat itu berkali-kali. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Scorpius akan menekan Tanda-nya lima hari lagi. Uncle Harry akan ada bersamanya, menghilang dan muncul di markas para Pelahap Maut palsu itu, Uncle Harry memakai mantra penyamaran dan Jubah Gaib. Lalu setelah itu dia akan mengirimkan pesan kepada Auror lainnya. Para Auror akan tahu lokasi markas mereka. Mereka ditangkap. Dimasukkan ke Azkaban dan Scorpius akan bebas. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku kembali berjalan ke arah kamar. Tetapi saat aku membuka pintu aku mendapati Scorpius duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya bergerak memegangi pena bulu di atas selembar perkamen.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Scorp?" tanyaku.

Scorpius agak tersentak. Tetapi dia lalu tersenyum, melipat perkamen itu dan mengundangku untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Aku menuliskan nama anak-anak kita."

"Kenapa?" aku mengernyitkan dahi, heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya takut melupakannya, maka aku menuliskannya. Perkamen tidak mudah lupa seperti memori manusia, kau tahu?"

"Kau bisa memberitahunya padaku sekarang. Kalau kau lupa, aku yakin aku pasti tidak akan lupa," kataku.

Scorpius menggeleng. "Tidak, aku kan sudah bilang belum saatnya kau tahu."

"Kau sungguh keras kepala."

"Memangnya kau tidak?" balasnya.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, tapi sadar bahwa itu benar. Kami berdua memang sama-sama keras kepala. Aku lalu menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Dan saat aku menarik napas, aroma tubuhnya yang ikut kuhirup membuatku merasa lebih tenang. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," bisikku pelan.

Scorpius mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus puncak kepalaku. "Akan kutemai kau sampai pagi kalau begitu."

"Tidak, jangan. Kau masih perlu banyak istirahat," kataku.

"Tidak, aku sudah lebih baik. Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa tidur lagi. Mimpiku aneh."

Aku mengerlingnya. "Memangnya kau mimpi apa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga lupa. Yang kuingat hanyalah itu bukan mimpi yang menyenangkan," jawabnya. Dia lalu menarik tangannya dari kepalaku dan meletakan perkamen yang dipeganginya ke laci di meja kecil yang ada di sisi-sisi ranjang.

"Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat meja ini, Rose," katanya. "Jangan mengintip dan curangi aku ya," dia menambahkan.

Aku mendengus. "Kau lupa aku ada di asrama mana? Seorang Gryffindor sejati tidak pernah curang tahu."

Tetapi Scorpius malah tertawa. "Wah, Al dan yang lainnya sudah kembali ke Hogwarts, ya? Aku jadi rindu dengan Filch dan kucingnya."

"Ya, libur paskah kan sudah usai. Aku juga mulai merindukan sekolah. Sepertinya berurusan dengan Filch karena melanggar jam malam dan kena detensi jauh lebih mudah untuk ditangani daripada apa yang kita hadapi sekarang ini," aku mengoceh asal.

"Kau benar," balas Scorpius. "Hey, ayo coba kita runutkan semua peristiwa ini. Bagaimana ini semua dimulai?"

"Apa maksudmu?" aku menegakkan kepalaku, menatapnya. "Semua ini kan berawal dari kesalahan kita?"

Scorpius menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak menganggap semua ini kesalahan. Bahkan jika ini adalah kesalahan, ini adalah kesalahan terbaik yang pernah kulakukan. Dan aku akan tetap melakukan kesalahan ini jika aku harus mengulang hidupku sekali lagi."

Aku menatapnya, takjub mendengarnya mengatakan seperti itu. "Lalu semua ini berawal dari mana?"

Scorpius balas menatapku. "Ya, kau tahu ini semua kan berawal dari pesta Slughorn—eh, tidak. Ini berawal dari Hogwarts Express saat kau hanya lewat dan mengabaikanku begitu saja padahal—"

"Padahal aku sudah menciummu sampai kehabisan napas saat pesta sehabis OWL, yeah, aku tahu," potongku. "Kalau begitu semua ini berawal dari pesta bodoh itu."

"Pesta itu hebat, Rose."

Aku mengabaikannya. "Aku penasaran, apa yang membuatmu menghampiriku malam itu dan menawari segelas Wiski Api?"

Scorpius tersenyum. "Kau mau jawaban jujur atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja jawaban jujur."

"Kalau begitu jangan marah, ya," dia menatapku dengan tatapan super manis yang membuatku mengernyitkan hidungku. "Aku kasihan melihatmu berjalan sendirian, tidak ada yang mengajakmu berdansa dan yah—kau sudah digadang-gadang akan menjadi peraih nilai OWL tertinggi sejak masuk ruang ujian, dan itu terbukti tentu saja, jadi akan aneh kalau kau sama sekali tidak berdansa malam itu."

Aku mencubit lengannya. "Sial kau."

Dia mengaduh pelan dan tertawa. "Kan kau sendiri yang minta jawaban jujur," katanya.

Aku mendengus. "Dan kau terlalu angkuh dan menganggap dirimu terlalu berharga untuk mengajakku berdansa, sehingga kau memutuskan untuk membuatku yang mengajakmu berdansa duluan dengan membuatku mabuk. Sungguh cerdik."

"Ya, ternyata perkiraanku tepat. Kau tidak tahan alkohol. Hanya segelas dan itu sudah membuatmu lupa diri sehingga menciumku di depan semua orang," tambahnya.

Aku kembali mendengus. "Itulah kenapa Fufilda Peterson dan teman-temannya yang menggilaimu itu selalu memandangku sebal setelah malam itu."

Scorpius tertawa. "Kau beruntung waktu itu hanya anak kelas lima yang menghadiri pesta—"

"Karena kalau tidak aku pasti sudah mendapat kutukan dari hampir semua cewek di Hogwarts—yeah, aku tahu itu, Scorp," potongku cepat.

Scorpius tersenyum lalu merengkuhku dan aku membiarkannya menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Scorp?"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu memintaku untuk menemuimu lagi malam setelah pesta Profesor Slughorn?" tanyaku, karena jujur saja aku masih sangat penasaran dengan hal itu.

Scorpius menghela napasnya. "Aku salah tentangmu," jawabnya pelan. "Kau.. kukira tidak ada yang menarik darimu, kukira kau biasa saja. Tapi aku salah, kau sungguh spesial. Dan ciumanmu.. walaupun kau bukan pencium yang handal tapi membuatku candu," tambahnya.

Aku menelengkan kepalaku agar bisa menatapnya. Tetapi Scorpius melanjutkan:

"Dan kau berbeda, Rose. Kau masih bisa mengabaikanku setelah kau menciumku seperti itu, saat itu bahkan aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu begitu saja."

"Dan kau penasaran? Itu makanya kau memintaku datang lagi malam itu, kau menciumku lagi untuk membuktikan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa aku tidaklah berbeda? Bahwa aku sama seperti yang lainnya?" tebakku.

Scorpius mengangguk perlahan. "Ya, dan aku lagi-lagi salah. Menciummu lagi malah membuatku semakin lupa diri, rasa ciumanmu membuatku menuntut lebih. Kau bereaksi terhadapku seperti zat adiktif."

"Dan apakah hanya aku yang seperti itu?"

Scorpius mengernyitkan dahinya. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Dan bibirnya lalu menyentuh bibirku. Ciumannya manis, selalu seperti itu. Scorpius lalu meletakan tanganku di dada sebelah kirinya. "Hanya kau dan ciumanmu yang bisa membuat jantungku berdegup sekencang ini," katanya saat berhenti menciumku.

"Dan tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan di dunia ini selain _kau dan ciumanmu yang angkuh_," balasku lalu kembali meraih bibirnya dan melumatnya dalam-dalam.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Mom, Dad, Mr dan Mrs Potter, dan Mr dan Mrs Weasley datang hampir setiap hari. Sekarang bahkan beberapa Auror ditugaskan untuk berjaga di sekitar rumah. Mom melarangku untuk kembali bekerja di kantor Mr Dursley walaupun aku sudah kembali sehat. Dan hampir tiada hari tanpa membahas rencana untuk mengecoh lalu menangkap Rastrick dan kawanannya itu.

Anggota Orde bahkan sudah menyatakan siap untuk bergabung ke dalam misi jika diminta. Tetapi Mr Potter mengatakan bahwa anggota Orde hanya akan bergabung jika keadaan sudah tidak bisa ditangani oleh para Auror.

Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan dan tidak terlalu memikirkan semua itu. Aku sungguh tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan segala sesuatu sebelum tiba saatnya untuk merasa khawatir. Lagipula semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan tidak ada yang perlu untuk benar-benar dikhawatirkan.

Sementara itu aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan Rose dibandingkan harus memikirkan Rastrick atau Rookwood atau Tanda tengkorak jelek di lengan kananku. Rose jauh lebih berharga daripada itu semua. Dan tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan selain menjalani hidupku bersamanya. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan dengan semua kehidupan aneh yang terjadi di sekitar kami. Tidak masalah aku harus tetap hidup tanpa sihir, atau tidak kembali ke Hogwarts tahun depan, atau bekerja untuk si Pink Dursley itu selamanya, asalkan aku menjalaninya bersama Rose.

Mungkin semua ini salah, karena tidak seharusnya seorang Malfoy menjadi semelankolis ini. Aku bahkan merasa bahwa Dad tidak mencintai Mom seperti aku mencintai Rose. Walaupun kami sama—Dad menikahi Mom karena ayahnya memerintahkannya melakukannya, dan aku menikahi Rose karena Dad memerintahkannya—tetapi kami berbeda. Dan wanita berambut merah itulah yang membuat pengecualian. Dia membuatku menjadi berbeda. Dan aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin mencapai kebahagiaanku. Dan kebahagiaanku adalah _dia. _Rose Weasley.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Dan tak terasa hari itu pun tiba. Batas dimana Scorpius harus bergabung dengan para Pelahap Maut itu. Sejak pagi Privet Drive No.5 sudah penuh sesak dengan banyak orang. Belasan Auror sudah berjaga di depan, sementara itu orang-orang Mr Malfoy menjaga bagian belakang rumah, dan di dalam rumah sendiri, Dad, Uncle Harry, dan Mr Malfoy masih sibuk berbincang dengan paman-paman Weasley lainnya,

"Rose!" aku menoleh dan menemukan Uncle Charlie baru saja masuk dari pintu belakang. Dia berjalan ke arahku, yang berada di dapur, lalu memelukku. "Oh, aneh rasanya tidak melihat rambut merahmu di sekolah. Gryffindor kehilangan banyak poin karena tidak ada kau di kelas," katanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali tahun depan, Uncle."

Uncle Charlie lalu melepaskanku dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya di ruang tengah. Uncle Percy sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dengan berapi-api di depan semua orang.

"Aku akan mengawasi semua Jaringan Flo dan Apparation. Aku sudah menguhubungi Menteri dan dia setuju atas semua itu. Bagaimanapun aku adalah Asisten Senior Menteri Sihir, dan akan kupastikan semuanya terkendali. Tidak akan ada yang bisa ber-Apparate dan ber-Disapparate di sekitar rumah ini, kecuali para anggota Orde dan Auror yang sudah diverifikasi kemarin—"

"Sebentar. Ada satu hal lagi yang harus dibereskan, Percy," potong Mr Malfoy.

"Dan apa itu, Mal—maksudku Draco?" Uncle Percy sepertinya tidak suka penjelesan panjangnya dipotong seperti itu.

"Anakku. Scorpius masih enam belas. Dia punya jejak. Tapi dia tetap harus punya senjata, kan? Bebaskan dia dari jejaknya untuk hari ini."

Uncle Percy membetulkan letak kacamata tanduknya. "Itu hukum sihir. Setiap penyihir yang belum cukup umur pasti punya jejak."

"Kami tahu. Tapi Kementerian tidak boleh menangkap Scorpius jika dia menggunakan sihir hari ini. Dia tidak melakukan itu untuk membongkar rahasia dunia sihir kepada Muggle. Dia menggunakan sihir untuk melindungi dirinya. Tentu saja hal seperti itu diizinkan," sanggah Uncle Harry.

"Baiklah, akan kudiskusikan dengan—"

"Perce, hal seperti itu tidak perlu didiskusikan lagi!" kali ini yang memotong Dad.

Lalu kemudian Mr Malfoy mengeluarkan dua buah tongkat dari dalam jubahnya. Sebuah tongkat yang terlihat jauh lebih ramah di mataku dan lebih pendek sekitar dua sampai tiga sentimeter diberikannya kepada Scorpius, yang duduk di sampingnya, lalu dia memasukkan tongkatnya sendiri kembali ke balik jubahnya.

"Nah, baik. Jadi aku akan jelaskan lebih rinci lagi rencananya," kata Uncle Harry. Dan semua perhatian orang di dalam rumah itu langsung tertuju padanya. "Aku akan ikut Scorpius pergi ke depan kantor Dudley dengan mobil. Lalu dia akan menekan Tanda-nya di sana, aku akan memakai Jubah Gaib dan melapisinya dengan mantra penyamaran. Lalu Scorpius dan aku akan berpindah tempat langsung ke markas mereka. Saat itulah aku akan memberikan kalian signal—" Uncle Harry berhenti. "Sori, aku lupa jelaskan soal ini," dia melambaikan tongkatnya dan sebuah kotak kayu sudah ada di depannya. "Ini adalah gelang. Fungsinya seperti koin Laskar Dumbledore dan bola cahaya dalam Deluminatornya Ron," katanya.

Dia mengambil sebuah gelang hitam sederhana dari dalam kotak itu dan menunjukkannya kepada semua orang.

"Aku akan memberi signal melalui gelang ini. Dan nanti kalian bisa ber-Apparate sambil menyentuhkan tongkat kalian ke gelang ini. Kalian harus berkonsentrasi ke pengirim signal, yaitu aku. Dan nanti kalian akan muncul di tempat aku berada," jelas Uncle Harry lagi.

"Jadi, tidak peduli kita tidak tahu tempat tujuan kita, jika kita ber-Apparate sambil menyentuhkan tongkat ke gelang, kita akan muncul di markas mereka karena kau ada di sana begitu?" ulang Uncle George.

Uncle Harry mengangguk.

"Harry, tapi kenapa kau harus bersama Scorpius. Bukankah itu berisiko? Kau mungkin akan ketahuan bahkan sebelum menyentuh markas mereka. Bagaimana kalau Scorpius yang memakai gelangmu dan dia yang mengirimi _signal_ ke kita?" tanya Uncle Bill.

"Kurasa itu jauh lebih berisiko, Bill. Scorpius bisa saja diapa-apakan bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengirim _signal_. Sementara Harry, dia berpengalaman. Dia ahlinya menyamar, apalagi di bawah Jubah Gaib," jawab Dad.

Jawaban itu membuatku lega. Bukan karena aku tahu bahwa Uncle Harry akan melindungi Scorpius. Tetapi karena, walaupun Dad agak mengernyit saat menyebut namanya, jawaban Dad menyiratkan kalau dia peduli kepada keselamatan Scorpius.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya Ron. Nah, begitu aku berhasil menyelinap ke dalam markas mereka aku akan mengirim signal pertama, hanya Auror dan Draco yang boleh ber-Apparate," Uncle Harry menunjuk Teddy, Dad, Mr Malfoy dan empat Auror lainnya yang bertubuh besar dan berotot, yang berdiri di dekat jendela. "Jika kami butuh bantuan, aku baru akan memberi signal kedua, dan saat itulah anggota Orde baru boleh ber-Apparate," Uncle Harry kembali berhenti dan menatap seluruh keluarga kami yang ada di ruangan itu. "Dan jika keadaan lebih buruk lagi, pasukan Auror tambahan dan orang-orang Draco bisa ber-Apparate setelah aku memberikan signal ketiga."

Uncle Harry lalu melambaikan tongkatnya lagi dan membuat gelang-gelang di dalam kotaknya melayang ke arah orang-orang di dalam ruangan. Tentu saja kecuali yang perempuan. Karena memang tidak ada Auror perempuan yang benar-benar bagus kata Dad setelah ibunya Teddy.

"Nah, apa sudah jelas semua?" tanya Uncle Harry lagi. Semua mengangguk. "Kau sudah siap, Scorpius?" dia berpaling ke Scorpius. Dan Scorpius mengangguk mantap lalu bangkit dari kursinya lebih dahulu. Uncle Harry tersenyum lalu mengikuti jejak Scorpius.

Mr Malfoy dan para paman Weasley menepuk pundak Scorpius saat Scorpius berjalan melewatinya. Sementara itu Uncle Harry berhenti untuk memeluk Aunt Ginny sebentar.

"Lakukan sehebat biasanya, Harry," kata Aunt Ginny saat melepaskan suaminya itu.

Dan Scorpius masih harus menenangkan Mrs Malfoy dulu. "Mom sudahlah, semua akan baik—" suara Scorpius teredam oleh pelukan ibunya itu.

Tapi aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Mrs Malfoy. Dia pasti sangat cemas. Seperti aku. Scorpius adalah putra tunggalnya. Dan sebagai ibu, Mrs Malfoy pasti tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa anaknya.

Dan kemudian Uncle Harry sudah berdiri di ambang pintu depan ketika Scorpius berhenti sebentar di depanku. Dia menatapku dalam. Dan manik mata abunya terlihat tajam dan kelabu.. aku tidak mengerti.

"Jika Rastrisk hampir memutuskan lenganku, akan kuputuskan lengannya kali ini," katanya.

Aku lalu menyambarnya. Memeluknya erat. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin dia pergi. Aku ingin dia tetap di sini. Biarlah Auror yang sudah bersertifikat dan handal yang membereskan masalah ini. Tapi..

Scorpius melepaskanku. Dan yang dilakukannya selanjutnya membuatku tercengang. Dia menciumku di depan semua orang. Aku berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Tetapi rasa ciumannya sungguh tidak mampu kutolak. Scorpius melumat bibirku habis. Ciumannya kali ini tidak seperti ciuman-ciumannya yang sebelumnya. Ciumannya kali ini terasa panas—lebih panas dari Wiski Api, bukan hanya sekadar hangat. Terasa penuh dan pekat, bukan sekadar manis. Dan...terasa lebih memabukkan dari Vodka. Seperti ada banyak hal yang ingin dia masukan ke dalam tarikan napasnya, ke setiap gerakan bibirnya yang menari-nari bersama dengan milikku.

"Scorpius, sudah," bisikku pelan saat menarik bibirku. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berhenti tetapi aku mulai kehabisan napas dan yah, semua orang menatap kami berdua saat ini.

Namun Scorpius tidak peduli, dia mengangkat tangannya, menyuruhku diam dan dia kembali menarik bibirku ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Membuat Aunt Fleur dan Aunt Angelina mendesah, 'Ah manisnya,' dan dehaman disengaja yang sepertinya dibuat Dad dan Mr Malfoy. Tetapi dehaman agak keras Uncle Harry-lah yang membuat Scorpius berhenti. Dia menggumamkan maaf kepada semua orang lalu berjalan mengikuti Uncle Harry. Sementara aku masih menunduk malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Oh, Astoria. Lihatlah mereka, ternyata hukumannya yang selama ini kita berikan sangat dinikmati oleh mereka," kata Mom.

Aku mendengar ada yang tertawa lalu suara Mrs Malfoy, "Ya, Hermione. Aku bahkan sangsi mereka mau kembali ke Hogwarts tahun depan."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak lihat semerah apa wajah anakmu, Hermione?" suara Aunt Fleur terdengar. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku lalu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Aku perlu ke toilet,' dan berjalan ke arah kamar.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Maaf gabisa update kilat. Tapi aku membuat chapter kali ini lebih panjang hehe. Aku kira fic ini akan berakhir di chap ke 15 ini ternyata tidak, tapi chap depan sepertinya akan mencapai ending deh. Makasih buat yang udah nge-review di chap 14 kemarin, terlebih buat yang nge-review sampe berkali-kali, aku sungguh berterima kasih pake banget. Semoga kalian masih mau setia sama Rose dan Scorpius sampai akhir :) **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Terimakasih semua yang sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. **

**Guest : terimakasih, aku senang kamu deg-degan :)**

**felicit : thanks for reading :)**

**Seanjuseyo : terimakasih :)**

**uchihakhamya : terimakasih, aku juga berharap happy ending, tapi... silakan baca sendiri ya :)**

**Ferriando : terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, aku waktu itu nulis sambil ngantuk jadi mohon maaf kalau typo, tapi aku udah edit lagi kok hehe :)**

**Saturday : maafnya nggak bisa kilat, tapi terimakasih sudah setia nunggu :)**

**Calista : terimakasih sekali :)**

**novy fajriati : terimakasih, aku sudah banyakin jumlah wordnya kali ini 6k ++ loh :)**

**Nisa Malfoy : mungkin di fic yang lainnya, tetapi maaf aku harus mengakhiri fic yang ini, selamat membaca, terimkasih udah setia :)**

**selvinakusuma1 : aku senang kamu dapet feelnya, terimakasih ya :)**

**aprilia. .5 : maaf setelah empat hari aku baru bisa update, tapi terimakasih udah nunggu :)**

**Dramionequen : aku senang kamu deg-degan itu artinya kamu dapet feelnya yang berusaha aku sampaikan ke pembaca, terimakasih :)**

**Guest : hmm.. silakan baca, terimakasih :)**

**Elix :silakan membaca, aku nggak mau bilang apa-apa, karena ending ini kejutan, semoga kamu menikmatinya, terimakasih :)**

**Maaf untuk yang reviewnya belum dibalas, aku nggak bermaksud melewati kalian begitu saja, bagaimanapun setiap review dari para pembaca sangat berarti banget buat aku, itu tuh semacam pemacu semangat karena aku tahu ada yang membaca tulisanku dan beberapa malah menikmati tulisanku yang masih jauh dari sempurna ini. **

**Nah, selamat membaca semua :) :D**

* * *

**"You and Your Imperious Kiss"**

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling ©

* * *

**_Summary:_**

**_Rose Weasley memulai tahun ke__enam__nya __di Hogwarts sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi OWL asrama Gryffindor. Tapi tahun ini entah mengapa membuatnya jauh lebih gugup bahkan daripada tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Tapi sepertinya dia tahu alasannya. Ya, ciuman saat pesta semalam suntuk sehabis OWL penyebabnya, ciuman pertamanya dari pewaris tahta pangeran Slytherin: Scorpius Malfoy._**

* * *

**Final Chapter**

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

Aku membuka pintu mobil di sebelahku dan turun. Mr Potter sudah memakai Jubah Gaib-nya sejak di dalam mobil. Dan dia lebih memilih ber-Apparate untuk keluar dari mobil dibandingkan harus menggunakan pintu. Aku merasakan ada yang menyentuh bahuku, aku tahu itu pasti Mr Potter, lalu aku mencabut tongkat sihirku dari balik jubahku. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku memakai tongkatku dan walaupun canggung, tetapi aku merasakan tanganku bersukacita bertemu dengan tongkatku lagi.

Aku menghela napasku sekali lalu menyentuhkan tongkatku ke Tanda yang dibuat oleh Rookwood. Aku merasakan udara di sekelilingku berubah konsentrasinya, memandat, lalu terbentuk awan-awan hitam dan aku sudah berpindah dari depan parkiran kantor Mr Dursley ke depan undakan depan rumah tempat Rookwood menyeret-nyeretku kala itu.

Dua penjaga yang sama masih menjaga depan pintu masuk. Mr Potter meremas pundakku dan aku lalu melangkah mendekati mereka. Mereka menahanku, aku tidak yakin, tetapi seperti mereka mencurigaiku.

"Apa kau melakukan mantra penyamaran?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Pertanyaannya membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya dia keturunan troll.

"Biar aku memeriksamu!" kata penjaga yang satunya.

Tetapi kemudian..

"Tidak! Dia bersih, sudah kuperiksa. Silakan masuk kalau begitu," si terduga keturunan troll itu berkata.

Aku agak heran, tetapi aku menduga Mr Potter sudah melancarkan mantra pembingung atau kutukan Imperius, maka aku menaiki undakan depan dan masuk ke dalam pintu besarnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa kepentinganmu?" tanya seorang penyihir yang berjaga di sekat antara ruang depan dengan ruang yang lebih dalam lagi, tempat sebuah meja panjang dengan kursi-kursi mengelilinginya berada.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ras—maksudku Lord Rastrick," kataku.

Penyihir itu menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia memberiku isyarat tubuh untuk mengikutinya dan aku melakukannya.

Kami dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini ruangan itu tidak seramai sebelumnya. Hanya beberapa kursi yang terisi. Tetapi Rastrick ada di sini, dia duduk di ujung ruangan, matanya berkilat begitu menatapku.

Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Rastrick di dalam cengkaraman lengan Mr Potter yang sudah menampakan dirinya, tongkat Mr Potter di leher Rastrick sementara sebuah tongkat sihir lainnya tergeletak di lantai, Dad melemparkan mantra bius ke setengah penyihir yang ada di ruangan itu, Mr Weasley mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Rastrick juga, mengancam siapapun yang mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya. Teddy Lupin juga membuat beberapa penyihir pingsan, salah satunya penyihir yang membawa kami masuk tadi.

Tetapi kemudian lebih banyak pengikut Rastrick yang menerobos masuk, membuat suasana ricuh. Para Auror sudah berduel satu lawan satu dengan para Pelahap Maut gadungan, Mr Potter menghadapi Rastrick yang, entah bagaimana, berhasil melepaskan diri, Dad menghadapi dua orang sekaligus. Dan aku menyerang penyihir yang hendak melancarkan kutukan ke arahku. Kami mulai kekurangan pasukan, karena ternyata pengikut Rastrick jauh lebih banyak daripada yang kami perkirakan. Aku melihat Mr Potter mengirim _signal_ dari gelangnya dan para anggota Orde ber-Disapparate langsung ke dalam ruangan.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Sambaran cahaya hijau melintasi kepalaku. Aku hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari kematian. Dan kemudian Dad melemparkan sebuah cahaya merah dari tongkatnya, membuat si pengirim Kutukan Maut tadi ambruk ke lantai.

"Hati-hati, Scorp!" seru Dad saat dia berkelit dari sambaran cahaya biru keperakan dari lawannya.

Aku mengangguk lalu melancarkan mantra peledak ke penyihir yang hendak menyerangku. Tetapi dia berhasil menghindari dan mantraku mengenai lemari besar di sudut ruangan.

"_Stupefy!"_

Dan aku berhasil membius Goyle. Mr Potter melarang kami untuk membunuh kecuali jika terdesak. Jadi, yang kami lakukan adalah melucuti senjata mereka, membius dan melemparkan Kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna.

Kilatan cahaya berbagai warna memenuhi ruangan, membuat rumah itu porak poranda, hijau dan kuning dari musuh dan dominasi merah dari pihak kami. Ini sama sekali tidak seperti di kelas, kesalahan kecil sama dengan kematian di sini.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Astaga, aku malu sekali tadi. _Kenapa sih Scorpius melakukan hal seperti itu tadi? _gerutu sambil sesekali memaki pelan. Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur lalu mataku menumbuk laci meja tempat perkamen Scorpius, yang bertuliskan nama anak-anak kami telah yang disiapkannya, terbuka sedikit. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak membukanya, tetapi rasa penasaran dan sedikit rasa malu yang tersisa membuatku mendekati laci itu dan membukanya. Selembar perkamen masih terlipat rapi di sana. Aku baru saja akan membuka lipatannya ketika terdengar kegaduhan di luar. Aku menjejalkan perkamen itu asal di saku gaun rumahku lalu berjalan keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku melihat Mom dan yang lainnya mendesah khawatir.

"Harry mengirim _signal _ketiga! Pasti mereka kewalahan. Jadi, tadi Herera kembali kantor untuk memanggil Auror tambahan," kata Aunt Ginny, dia terlihat cemas, tetapi suaranya tetap terdengar tenang.

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja," kata Aunt Fleur.

"Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Telinga George sudah tinggal sebelah, tidak lucu kalau mereka membuat George menjalani sisa hidupnya tanpa daun telinga sama sekali," sambung Aunt Angelina, dia tersenyum saat menyelipkan lelucon, tetapi aku tahu dia pasti juga sangat cemas.

Aku tidak mau berpikir. Tidak mau mengandai-andai. Mungkin _signal _itu dikirim bukan karena Uncle Harry memerlukan bantuan, mungkin saja karena mereka ingin merayakan kemenangan dengan banyak orang.

Aku lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Lanjut ke pintu belakang rumah. Tanganku memeluk kedua lenganku sendiri. Masih tidak ingin berpikir, tetapi otakku bekerja sendiri, tanpa komandoku. Dan adegan-adegan terburuk yang mungkin saja terjadi tiba-tiba saja terputar di kepalaku, menakutiku. Aku tetap berjalan ke beranda belakang. Beberapa penyihir berjubah hitam panjang, orang-orang Mr Malfoy, menoleh saat aku datang. Tetapi aku tidak mengacuhkan mereka. Aku hanya ingin bernapas, udara di dalam rumah terlalu sesak dan pengap, aku ingin menjejalkan oksigen ke otakku, agar otak itu berhenti bekerja dan menakutiku. Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di halaman belakang rumah yang tidak terlalu luas.

Dan kemudian semuanya terjadi sangat cepat. Ledakan di depan rumah, orang-orang Mr Malfoy yang berlari ke arah depan, Mom yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam rumah dan berteriak kepadaku, tetapi semua sudah terlambat.

Karena saat aku sadar apa yang sedang terjadi: bahwa para Pelahap Maut itu berhasil meledakkan mantra perlindungan di rumah ini dan menerobos masuk, sebuah tangan bersarung sudah menarik tubuhku ke belakang dengan kasar, dan kemudian bersama dengannya aku terhisap dalam asap hitam dan menghilang dari halaman belakang rumahku.

* * *

**Scorpius's Point of View.**

"Diam! Berhenti! Semua berhenti!"

Sebuah suara yang meraung itu membuat keributan di dalam ruangan berhenti. Setiap orang yang berduel menahan serangan mereka, mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke lawan sambil membagi fokus ke sumber suara. Dan kemudian penyihir yang berteriak tadi memanggil teman-temannya, beberapa anak buah Rastrick yang lainnya memasuki ruangan dan... Rose.

_Tidak mungkin._

"Berhenti menyerang atau kalian semua akan melihatnya mati!"

Orang yang membekap Rose lalu menyerahkan Rose ke Rastrick, pimpinan mereka. Dan Rastrick, dengan mata merahnya yang berkilat-kilat, menempelkan tongkat sihirnya ke leher Rose.

Aku merasakan tangan Mr Potter, dia tadinya berduel tidak jauh dariku, mencengkram bahuku. Menahanku untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Aku mengerling ke sekitarku, dan Dad malah harus menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada Mr Weasley.

Dan kemudian Rastrick tertawa, dengan tawa khasnya yang melengking dan membuat muak. "Nah, keadaan berbalik kalau begitu. Dan kau, Harry Potter yang tersohor, perintahkanlah semua orang-orangmu untuk menjatuhkan tongkat mereka ke lantai, atau kau akan melihat keponakanmu dan bayi-bayi kecilnya tidak bisa menikmati dunia yang menyenangkan ini," katanya saat dia berhenti tertawa.

Aku merasakan napasku memburu, aku menurunkan tongkatku yang tadinya masih teracung ke penyihir bertopeng di depanku—yang sekarang sudah berlari ke belakang Rastrick, berlindung bersama para kawanannya—tetapi aku masih belum menjatuhkan tongkatku.

Tetapi kemudian Mr Potter menjatuhkan tongkatnya, dan satu persatu dari kami akhirnya melakukannya. Aku mengerling sekelilingku lalu menjadi yang terakhir yang menjatuhkan tongkat.

"Bagus," kata Rastrick lagi. "Sekarang jangan ada dari kalian yang mencoba menyerang kami, biarkan kami pergi dengan tentram dan aku akan membiarkan perempuan ini hidup."

Kemudian para pengikut Rastrick mulai ber-Apparate pergi. Meninggalkan Rastrick, Rookwood dan beberapa orang yang sepertinya adalah panglima-panglima perang andalan Rastrick. Sementara itu tidak ada dari kami yang bergerak dan kami hanya menonton, menunggu apa selanjutnya akan terjadi.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View.**

Orang yang menyanderaku perlahan-lahan mundur ke belakang. Tetapi tangannya mulai mengendur melepaskanku. Dan setelah beberapa langkah, dia mendorong tubuhku hingga terjatuh, aku memegangi perutku ketika membentur lantai, tetapi sia-sia, karena aku tetap melihat darah segar mengalir dari selangkanganku saat aku jatuh terduduk dan kemudian aku merasakan sakit bukan main di sekitar perutku. Orang-orang yang tadi menyanderaku berputar dalam asap hitam, tetapi mereka ingkar janji, kilatan cahaya hijau melintasi ruangan ke arahku.

_Habislah.. Selesai semua…_

Aku bersiap untuk menerima Kutukan Maut tersebut, tetapi sesuatu yang janggal terjadi. Bukan aku yang menerima kutukan itu.

Manik mata kelabunya masih berpijar saat tubuhnya melayang di depanku, menerima kutukan yang seharusnya mengantarku ke alam barzah itu. Lalu tubuhnya terbanting keras ke lantai. Dan kesakitan fisik yang kurasakan, karena orang tadi membanting tubuhku ke lantai, berubah menjadi kesakitan yang lainnya. Yang jauh lebih memilukan.

_Tidak. _

Para Auror dan anggota Orde mengangkat tongkat mereka lagi dan berusaha mengejar para Pelahap Maut itu. Keadaan di sekitarku kembali menjadi ricuh.

_Tidak._ Aku merasakan diriku berteriak tetapi tidak ada suaraku yang memecah udara.

Dunia telah berakhir, jadi, kenapa pertempuran ini tidak berakhir, ruangan menjadi senyap dalam kengerian, dan semua orang meletakan senjata? Pikiranku terjun bebas, berputar di luar kontrol, tak mampu memahami hal yang tak mungkin terjadi.

_Tidak._

Semua bukti yang ditangkat semua inderaku pastilah bohong—

_Tidak mungkin._

—aku merasakan tangan-tangan besar menyeretku menjauh, padahal aku ingin sekali berlari ke arah tubuhnya, yang tergeletak di lantai.

_Tidak._

—ini salah. Aku tidak mau ber-Apparate meninggalkan tempat ini. Meninggalkan tubuhnya yang—

_Tidak._

—aku merasakan tubuhku di baringkan di tempat tidur, para penyembuh St Mungo berseliweran di sekelilingku. Dan kemudian sesuatu seperti obat bius diberikan kepadaku. Dan mataku perlahan-lahan terpejam.

_Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Dan bibirnya lalu menyentuh bibirku. Ciumannya manis, selalu seperti itu. __Dia__ lalu meletakan tanganku di dada sebelah kirinya. "Hanya kau dan ciumanmu yang bisa membuat jantungku berdegup sekencang ini," katanya saat berhenti menciumku._

_o0o0o_

"_Aku hanya perlu kau."_

_o0o0o_

"_Tetaplah di sini, temani aku," __dia__ menarik tanganku saat aku hendak keluar kamar._

_"Scorp, tapi—"_

_"Aku mohon," katanya lagi. Mata kelabunya yang kuyu memandangku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang._

_o0o0o_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Rose." Aku tersenyum di dalam dekapannya, air mataku masih tetap mengalir tetapi karena alasan yang jauh bebeda dari sebelumnya. Aku juga mencintaimu.._

Aku perlahan-lahan terbangun. Aku merasa mendengar sebuah suara, yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Tetapi ketika membuka mataku, aku ternyata sendirian. Kepalaku tersangga di atas sebuah bantal. Aku mengerjap-erjapkan mataku beberapa kali, lalu mentap ke bawah dan mengevaluasi diri, aku sudah tidak hamil lagi ternyata, karena perutku sudah kembali rata.

Aku juga tidak mengenali gaun poli-katun tipis yang kupakai, tetapi pakaian itu keliatan pas di tubuhku. Aku lalu mengedarkan tubuhku ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan itu berwarna putih bersih dan terlalu sepi dan tak bernoda untuk ukuran sebuah bangsal di St Mungo. Dan absennya keluargaku, yang seharusnya mengelilingi ranjang pasienku agak aneh.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan duduk lalu mendorong tubuhku ke bawah sampai kaki telanjangku menyentuh lantai dan tiba-tiba tersentak kaget. Bukan karena sakit, tapi perasaan aneh yang cukup mengganggu. Lantainya tidak terasa seperti lantai, lebih seperti permukaan rata yang.. putih.

Aku seperti melayang, karena langkahku terasa sangat ringan melintasi kamar yang kosong menuju pintu dan keluar ke koridor. Aku tetap melanjutkan perjalananku sepanjang koridor putih tanpa ujung dan kosong itu walau tidak tahu kemana koridor ini akan menuntunku. Udaranya cukup dingin untuk ukuran musim semi.

Lalu kemudian aku kembali mendengar sebuah suara lembut bergaung memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang mencari asal suara tersebut. Aku yakin asalnya dari sebuah tempat jauh di belakangku sana. Tetapi aku kan tadi berjalan dari arah belakang, dan tidak ada apa-apa di sana kecuali kamar kosong tempatku terbangun tadi.

"—_tetapi bagaimana dengan Astoria?"sebuah suara wanita yang lembut dan terdengar familier._

"_Dia jelas terpukul, tetapi dia akan baik-baik saja,"balas si suara pria._

"_Aku.. sungguh berbela sungkawa.. dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana Rose akan menghadapi semua ini ke depannya."_

_Suara pria tadi menghela napas. "Aku yakin dia akan melalui ini semua dengan baik. Oh, iya, tadi kau bilang anak mereka—"_

"—_kembar. Ya, mereka punya sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan sekaligus. Mereka berdua mirip dengan ayahnya, terutama yang laki-laki," suara wanita._

"_Aku akan kembali untuk melihatnya nanti, sekarang aku harus mengurus pemakaman dulu dan.."_

"_Apa tidak apa aku tetap di sini?"_

"_Ya, kau memang harus tetap di sini untuk menemani Rose, Hermione. Harry baru saja mengirim patronus kepadaku, katanya mereka berhasil menangkap Rastrick dan kawanannya, dia dan Ron akan segera menyusul ke pemakaman setelah selesai, tetapi kau tetaplah di sini."_

"_Draco.. kau telah membesarkan seorang ksatria…" suara si wanita terdengar bercampur dengan isakan._

Aku lalu berbalik, ingin sekali mencari sumber suara kedua orang itu. Suara yang aku yakin adalah suara ibuku dan Draco Malfoy, _ayahnya. _Tetapi saat aku baru saja hendak kembali melangkah aku merasa seperti tersedot ke dalam sebuah lubang kecil yang aneh, aku menjerit namun suaraku seperti tidak keluar dan saat aku sadar kemudian aku sudah ada di sebuah ranjang di bangsal rumah sakit sihir St Mungo dan ibuku, ada di samping ranjang pasienku.

Aku terengah-engah karena mimpi anehku itu. Namun begitu aku sanggup menghirup udara di sekitarku dan menjejalkan oksigen ke paru-paruku aku mencium bau ramuan-ramuan obat yang sangat kubenci dan aku berharap untuk kembali tertidur lagi.

"Rose.." suara Mom menyapaku ketika dia melihat mataku terbuka. "Kau melahirkan bayi kembar…"

Dan aku kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu, aku berusaha merogoh saku gaun rumahku tetapi gaunku sudah diganti dengan gaun tipis pasien dari St Mungo.

"Oh, kau mencari ini?" Mom meletakan perkamen yang masih terlipat itu di tanganku. "Aku menemukannya di sakumu tadi, kukira kau dan _dia_ pasti ingin menamai anak kalian dengan nama ini, jadi, aku sudah menamai mereka dengan nama yang tertulis di perkamen itu."

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku masih belum tahu siapa nama anak-anakku. Aku memegangi perkamen itu tetapi masih tidak membukanya. Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya dengan membuka perkamen ini, aku ingin _dialah_ yang memberitahuku, secara langsung.

_Dia?_

Aku akhirnya ingat apa yang membuatku ada di sini. Kejadian sebelum aku ditarik dan diajak ber-Apparate dengan paksa kembali terputar di depanku. Semuanya. Aku tidak tahan, semua itu tidak benar. Ini pasti hanya mimpi, mimpi buruk. _Dia_ tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. _Dia _tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Harusnya _dia _tidak perlu melakukan itu, harusnya _dia _membiarkan aku saja yang menerima Kutukan Maut itu, biarlah aku yang pergi. _Dia _masih bisa hidup tanpaku, pasti. Tetapi aku.. aku tidak mungkin hidup tanpa_nya. _

_Tapi tidak._

Ini semua hanya mimpi. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku, berusaha meninggalkan dunia palsu ini, dunia yang pastilah hanyalah gumpalan mimpi buruk yang fana. Aku akan terbangun esok hari, di samping_nya_, _dia_ akan menyapaku dan mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadaku, lalu kami berciuman seperti biasa. Tapi.. astaga, jika aku tahu ciuman itu adalah yang terakhir, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan_nya. _

_Tapi tidak, ini mimpi_, ulangku dalam hati.

* * *

**11 Tahun Kemudian.**

* * *

_Pada suatu hari nanti_

_jasadku tak akan ada lagi_

_tapi dalam bait-bait sajak ini_

_kau tak akan kurelakan sendiri_

_Pada suatu hari nanti_

_suaraku tak terdengar lagi_

_tapi di antara larik-larik sajak ini_

_kau akan tetap kusiasati_

_Pada suatu hari nanti_

_impianku pun tak dikenal lagi_

_namun di sela-sela huruf sajak ini_

_kau tak akan letih-letihnya kucari_**[1]**

**o0o0o**

London masih tetap basah saat musim semi walaupun ini adalah musim semi ke sebelas yang kulalui tanpa kehadirannya. Aroma dingin rintik hujan terasa akrab dengan bau rerumputan yang menutupi tanah basah. Aroma yang selalu mampu membuatku tenang saat aku merindukan aroma lainnya, aroma_nya._

Aku merapatkan mantel yang membungkus tubuhku saat berjalan keluar dari boks telepon merah yang merupakan jalan keluar dari Kementrian Sihir. Aku bisa saja langsung ber-Apparate ke tempat yang kutuju atau menggunakan jaringan Flo tadi. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki, naik bus, dan melakukan semuanya seperti Muggle. Tidak, aku tidak terobsesi pada Muggle seperti kakek Weasley, tetapi bersikap seperti ini membuatku merasa nyaman. Seolah _dia _kembali ada di sisiku.

Aku naik bus pertama yang berhenti di halte pertama yang kutemui dan memilih duduk di sudut di dekat jendela kaca yang sekarang berembun karena langit tak henti-hentinya meluapkan perasaannya kepada tanah London. Langit merindukan bumi. Namun setelah sekian milyar tahun, mereka harus menerima bahwa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mereka bersisian tapi dipisahkan segaris tipis batas cakrawala. Dan hanya melalui hujan, langit bisa menemani kekasihnya.

Dan pikiranku kembali terbang melayang meninggalkan tubuh tanpa sukma ini saat sang surya di tengah gerimis kembali ke peraduannya di ujung horison, di antara mega-mega. Sementara aku tetap bagai cangkang kosong yang merindukan rumah. Tapi tidak peduli berapa ribu kilometer telah kulalui, berapa tahun telah kulewati, berapa banyak peristiwa berputar di sekililingku—tetap tak ada peristiwa yang mampu menghentikan napasku—aku masih saja tidak menemukan jalanku bersama_nya._

Mataku menembus jendela, menatap pepohonan hijau berlatar langit jingga di tengah hujan musim semi, sementara langit membuat pepohonan musim semi menjadi kabur. Bunga-bunga merah bertebaran dalam terpaan angin, sementara tanah bersemu merah menyapa kekasihnya.**[2]**

Aku turun di halte keempat yang dilalui bus yang kutumpangi. Dan membiarkan langkahku menuntunku menuju tempat itu. Kubiarkan rintik hujan membasahi tubuhku, tak peduli, aku sudah terlalu lama merindukan kehangatan, sedikit rasa dingin tambahan tidak akan memberi perubahan apapun, tak akan mempengaruhiku.

Dan di sinilah aku berdiri sekarang. Di depan sebuah rumah yang tampak seragam dengan rumah-rumah lain di sekitarnya. Privet Drive No.5. Aku menghela napas. Berusaha menjejalkan oksigen sebanyak yang kubisa karena aku tidak yakin apakah aku masih bisa bernapas lagi setelah masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Rumah ini masih sama, persis seperti belasan tahun yang lalu ketika aku menginjaknya untuk pertama kalinya.

Rumah ini tak lagi berpenghuni, tapi walaupun terasa dingin dan hampa, tak ada satupun jaring laba-laba yang terbentuk, aku sengaja memperkerjakan seorang Muggle untuk membersihkannya secara berkala. Karena aku tidak bisa lepas dari rumah ini, setiap kali aku merindukan_nya_—masalahnya adalah aku selalu merindukannya—aku mengunjungi rumah ini.

Rumah ini seperti benteng pertahanan terakhirku. Di sinilah aku bisa melepaskan topeng yang kukenakan untuk menyenangkan dan menenangkan hati orang-orang di sekitarku. Di rumah inilah aku bisa menangis tanpa merasa tertekan, di rumah ini aku tidak perlu tertawa saat aku tidak ingin tertawa. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau, aku bisa mengenang_nya_ tanpa menyakiti siapapun yang masih memiliki eksistensi nyata di dunia ini.

Dan semua kenangan itu menghajarku tanpa ampun. Membuat lututku lemas sehingga aku perlu mencengkram sandaran kursi terdekat yang bisa kuraih agar tidak limbung. Aku merasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Dan air mata yang memang tidak pernah kering itu kembali berjatuhan, memaksa bumi untuk menerimanya, untuk ikut merasakan sakit hatiku.

_Kau bisa melakukan ini, Rose._

Aku meneriakkan kalimat itu pada diriku sendiri. Dan kemudian aku memaksa tubuhku untuk masuk lebih dalam. Ke ruang tengah, di sofa, tempat dimana aku selalu duduk di sampingnya, menciumi wajahnya yang sempurna, membiarkan aroma tubuhnya merasukiku, membuatku lupa akan dunia—

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tapi tidak membantu. Dapur itu, tempat yang membuat kami sadar bahwa kami memang dilahirkan untuk bersama, aku memasak untuk pertama kalinya di dapur itu, hanya telur dadar, tapi menu itu ternyata mengubah segalanya. Dan di ujung sana, di sudut dapur, di atas sebuah meja kayu tua berukir sederhana, sebuah sangkar besar teronggok tak berisi. Sang burung hantu sewarna salju yang biasanya bercokol dan beruhu-uhu di dalamnya, ikut pergi hanya selang setahun setelah kepergian tuannya.

Aku membiarkan tanganku melingkari tubuhku sendiri, memeluknya, dan memaksanya untuk diam karena aku mulai gemetaran saat ini. Mengamati setiap detail dari rumah ini sama seperti menusukkan sebilah belati lagi di jantungku yang memang sudah sekarat. Jika patah hati bisa membunuh seseorang, maka aku pasti sudah mati sejak lama.

_Tapi kau tidak mati. Kau tidak boleh mati, Rose._

Aku meletakan sebelah kaki di depan yang lainnya. Memaksa tubuhku untuk bergerak. Aku meraih kenop pintu satu-satunya kamar di rumah ini. Dan ranjang besar di tengah ruangan itu menyapaku dengan angkuh. Kurasa aku salah tentang kenangan. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang abstrak. Karena jika itu abstrak, semua kenanganku tentang_nya _pastilah tak mungkin bisa menjangkauku saat ini—kenyataannya adalah, kenangan itu bahkan masih mampu menyakitiku walaupun satu dekade lebih berlalu. Kebersamaanku dengan_nya _tak lebih dalam hitungan bulan, dan kini aku sudah kehilangan_nya _dalam hitungan tahun, tapi fakta itu tetap tidak mengubah apapun, aku tetap selalu merindukan_nya_.

Dan jangan salah mengira bahwa luka itu perlahan-lahan membaik. Luka lebar yang menganga karena kepergiannya masih sama dan selalu terasa menyakitkan. Tetapi setelah selang beberapa tahun terakhir ini, aku mulai belajar hidup dengan luka ini, membiasakan diriku untuk menerima rasa sakitnya.

Aku punya tujuan kenapa aku menginjakkan kakiku di rumah ini, bukan hanya karena aku merindukannya, tetapi aku punya maksud lain. Aku berjalan ke arah meja dengan laci yang ada di sudut ruangan. Aku membuka lacinya. Selembar perkamen masih terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Aku mengambilnya. Dan goresan tangannya yang mengaggumkan kembali membuatku ingin menangis dengan keras. Selembar perkamen ini adalah bukti nyata, bahwa seorang Scorpius Malfoy pernah hidup, bahwa tangannya yang hangat pernah bergerak menyapukan tinta di atas perkamen ini.

_**Altair Apollo Malfoy**_

_**Asterella Artemis Malfoy**_

Aku kembali membaca tulisan itu. Nama anak-anak kami. Yang tidak ingin diberitahunya sebelum saatnya tiba. Yang kuketahui di saat-saat terakhir. Tapi aku tetap menamai kedua anak kami dengan nama yang diberikannya itu. Dan karena mereka berdualah aku tidak boleh mati. Aku harus tetap hidup untuk mereka. Tapi walau begitu saat ini aku tidak merasa benar-benar hidup. Maksudku, bagaimana aku bisa hidup saat _hidupku_ saja pergi meninggalkanku?

Enam bulan pertama setelah kepergiannya aku hidup bagai inferi, mayat hidup, hanya saja tanpa sihir yang menguasai tubuhku. Selama masa itu berkomunikasi denganku adalah suatu hal yang sia-sia. Dan bukan hanya penyembuh St Mungo, dokter kejiwaan juga psikolog didatangkan untuk mengembalikkan semangat hidupku. Namun bukan mereka yang mengembalikkan semangat hidupku, tapi Altair dan Asterella.

Saat itu aku di rumah orang tuaku, hanya ada aku, seorang pengurus bayi bayaran, dan kedua anakku. Altair dan Asterella yang baru berumur enam bulan menangis dan si pengurus bayi terlambat datang karena ada urusan mendadak, hanya tinggal aku seorang diri. Dan pada saat aku menyentuh mereka dan mereka berhenti menangis, saat itulah aku sadar bahwa mereka bergantung padaku, bahwa aku harus hidup dengan baik, untuk mereka.

Dan itulah momen dimana aku berhenti hidup bagai inferi, namun setelahnya aku menjalani hidupku seperti robot. Mengenakan berbagai macam topeng hanya agar orang-orang di sekelilingku berhenti mencemaskanku. Tapi setidaknya aku hidup lebih baik saat ini.

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara deru mobil berhenti di depan rumah. _Itu pasti mereka_, batinku. Aku melipat perkamen itu dan menjejalkannya ke saku mantelku. Lalu aku berjalan keluar. Dan menemukan sepasang suami istri berwajah oriental baru turun dari mobil kecil khas perkotaan. Mereka tersenyum saat melihatku. Hari sudah gelap, rupanya aku berada cukup lama di dalam rumah. Aku pasti akan telat.

"Mrs Malfoy," sapa sang suami sambil mengulurkan tangannya, ketika kami berpapasan di beranda depan.

Aku mengangguk dan menjabatnya. "Saya sudah menerima uang yang Anda kirimkan ke rekening saya. Anda sudah bisa menempati rumah ini kapan saja, Mr Sui Lee."

Mr Lee tersenyum tetapi istrinya berkata, "Maaf, tapi apakah semua barang-barang Anda—"

"Saya sudah membereskan semua barang-barang saya yang saya butuhkan. Sisanya.. itu semua sekarang milik Anda, tetapi jika Anda tidak berkenan, saya bisa membereskannya dalam sehari," jelasku. Ya, yang kuperlukan dari rumah ini hanya satu. Perkamen tadi. Dan aku sudah mendapatkannya.

"Oh, tidak! Maksud saya, kami senang sekali menerima kemurahan hati Anda karena Anda bersedia menjual rumah Anda kepada kami, dan kami lebih berterima kasih lagi karena Anda dengan baiknya juga memberikan semua perabot Anda kepada kami," balas Mrs Lee.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, ini kuncinya dan.. saya kira saya harus pamit," kataku, menyerahkan segepok kunci rumah ini lalu berjalan cepat.

"Terima kasih, Mrs Malfoy!"

Aku hanya menoleh dan tersenyum singkat tetapi tidak berhenti atau berbalik. Meninggalkan rumah itu seperti meninggalkan sepengal jiwaku di ujung jalan. Tetapi aku memang harus melakukannya. Dan aku tetap berjalan cepat ke sudut jalan yang minim penerangan dan tertutup bayangan pohon _chesnut_ yang berdiri kokoh di tepi jalan. Aku memastikan tidak ada yang melihat lalu ber-Apparate.

Aku sudah melakukan hal tepat. Aku memang harus menjual rumah itu. Sudah saatnya aku belajar melepaskan_nya. _Aku harus hidup lebih baik lagi untuk Altair dan Asterella. Mereka kini telah beranjak dewasa, mereka akan lebih membutuhkanku dibanding sebelumnya. Mereka butuh seorang ibu untuk berbagi cerita yang tidak bisa mereka bagi dengan kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek mereka. Dan jika aku tetap selalu seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa mendampingi tumbuh kembang putra-putriku dengan baik.

Udara di sekelilingku berhenti berputar tersedot dan aku muncul begitu saja di jalan kecil yang di sebelah kirinya dibatasi semak rendah yang tumbuh liar, sementara di sebelah kanannya oleh pagar tanaman tinggi yang terpangkas rapi. Aku berjalan perlahan di sepanjang jalan setapak kecil itu lalu berbelok ke kanan, ke jalan kereta yang terhampar dari jalan kecil ini. Pagar tanaman membelok bersamaku, membentang jauh sampai ke sepasang pagar besi-tempa impresif yang menghalangi jalanku. Aku tidak menghentikan langkahku: dalam diam aku mengangkat tongkat sihirku dan berjalan terus seolah pagar gelap ini adalah asap belaka.

Pagar cemara lalu meredam langkah-langkah kakiku. Terdengar bunyi keresek di sebelah kanan: aku mencabut tongkatku lagi, mengacungkannya ke arah sumber bunyi keresek, namun sumber bunyi itu hanyalah seekor burung merak putih bersih, yang melangkah pongah dan anggun sepanjang atas pagar.

Sambil menahan diri agar tidak mendengus, aku menyelipkan tongkatku kembali ke balik mantel. Lalu sebuah gedung megah muncul dari kegelapan di ujung jalan kereta yang lurus, cahaya berkilau pada kaca-kaca jendela lantai bawah yang berbentuk wajik. Di suatu tempat di kebun gelap di balik pagar, terdengar suara gemericik air mancur. Kerikil berderik ketika aku bergegas menuju pintu depan yang membuka sendiri ketika aku mendekat, meskipun tak tampak ada seseorang yang membukanya.

Ruang depan yang luas, berpenerangan remang-remang, dan berdekorasi mewah itu sepi dan kosong. Aku tidak heran karena pusat keriuhan di Malfoy Manor kali ini pastilah ada di taman belakang. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku memasuki manor semakin dalam. Dan benar saja. Setelah beberap saat, di depanku, hanya terhalang jendela kaca besar-besar yang bisa digeser, sehingga akan membuat taman belakang menyatu ke dalam ruangan saat dibuka, tampak beberapa meja diletakan sambung menyambung dari ujung ke ujung halaman, lentera-lentara hijau sihir melayang-layang di tengah udara, di antara semua orang yang hadir, dekorasi pesta yang artistik dan elegan tampak pada setiap sudut taman yang luas itu.

Aku berjalan mendekat. Dan baru beberapa langkah sebuah suara seorang gadis kecil langsung bergaung memenuhi udara malam itu.

"Mom!"

Asterella sudah berlari ke arahku sebelum aku sempat melihat darimana datangnya dia. Aku memeluknya erat.

"Kau telat! Kami belum meniup lilinnya karena menunggumu," katanya.

Aku melepaskannya dan menatapnya lembut. "Mom minta maaf, sayang."

Dan kemudian Altair juga berjalan ke arahku. Dia tersenyum dan aku memeluknya singkat. Altair tidak suka terlalu lama dipeluk, apalagi di depan banyak orang.

"Nah, selamat ulang tahun, sayang!" seruku. Lalu menyihir dua buah kotak besar dari ketiadaan, aku sebenarnya menggunakan mantra panggil modifikasi, aku lalu melambaikan tongkatku lagi dan membuat kedua kotak itu bergabung dengan hadiah-hadiah lainnya yang tertumpuk rapi di meja di ujung taman.

"Terima kasih, Mom," ucap Altair.

"Apa kita bisa meniup lilinnya sekarang?" tanya Asterella antusias.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu," Asterella lalu menarik tanganku, menuju meja utama. Tempat dua buah kue besar, dengan bentuk yang berbeda—kue Asterella adalah kue-kue lingkaran yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dan berhias gula warna putih dengan aksen mawar berwarna hijau pastel, sementara milik Altair terdiri dari kumpulan beberapa limas segiempat dengan limas utama terukir mirip seperti _Louvre, _tetapi didominasi warna hitam dengan aksen hijau zamrud—tetapi sama-sama terlihat mewah dan elegan, berada.

"Rose, mereka berdua sudah menunggumu daritadi," kata Mrs Malfoy ketika aku berjalan mendekat. Dia dan Mr Malfoy berdiri di dekat meja utama, di sebelah ayah dan ibuku.

"Aku minta maaf. Ada urusan yang perlu kubereskan tadi," kataku.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa. Nah, kita mulai acara tiup lilinnya?"

Semua mengangguk dan para tamu yang hadir merapat ke meja utama. Kami menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun lalu kedua anakku meniup lilin mereka dan semua tamu dipersilakan untuk mencoba kuenya.

"Uncle Al!"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Al berjalan ke arah kami. Asterella dan Altair langsung menghampirinya dan Al memeluk mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang kesebelas, Al dan Thea," kata Al.

"Jangan panggil aku Thea di depan umum, Uncle Al. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar? Aku tidak mau kalau sampai nanti teman-temanku di Hogwarts juga memanggilku dengan nama kecilku itu," kata Asterella. Dia mengibaskan rambut lurus-pirang platinanya yang panjang—kedua anakku memang mewarisi rambut ayahnya—lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh, baiklah-baiklah. Asterella?" rayu Al.

Anak perempuanku itu tersenyum lalu berkata, "Nah, mana hadiahmu? Kau sudah datang telat dan jangan bilang kalau kau juga tidak membawa kado untuk kami?"

Al menggeleng. "Tidak, tentu saja aku bawa," katanya. Dia lalu melambaikan tongkatnya dan sebuah sapu keluaran terbaru yang baru saja kulihat di etalase toko di Diagon Alley kemarin dan sebuah kotak besar muncul di depan kami.

"Sebuah sapu baru untuk Altair. Dan satu set Ensiklopedia Sihir edisi revisi untumu, Asterella sayang," kata Al.

Asterella memeluk Al sekali lagi sementara Altair meraih sapunya dan memegangnya dengan takjub. "_The New _Firebolt _sevensenses handmade edition_. Wow. Trims, Uncle," serunya.

Al mengangguk, melepaskan Astrella lalu berjalan ke arahku. Sementara itu Asterella sudah dipanggil kakeknya—Mr Malfoy—untuk melihat hadiah darinya dan Altair bersiap mencoba sapunya ditemani Uncle James-nya.

"Hey," sapanya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang.. er—dan hadiahnya, Al," balasku.

Al mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Cukup lama kita tidak bertemu, ya?"

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. "Baru sekitar lima bulan, Al," kataku. "Oh iya, selamat ya, atas pengangkatan dirimu sebagai Kepala Auror yang baru."

Al tertawa. "Selamat juga. Kudengar Pak Menteri sangat menyukaimu, dia berencana mengangkatmu menjadi asisten juniornya, kan?"

"Itu masih rencana, Al," kataku.

Kami lalu berjalan bersama, melihat Altair terbang di atas sapunya di sisi lain taman yang tidak penuh orang sementara James dan Asterella berdiri menonton dari bawah.

"Hey, Rose," sapa James.

"Hey, James. Mana Céline?" tanyaku. Céline adalah tunangan James, mereka baru resmi bertunangan minggu lalu tapi mereka sudah berencana akan menikah setelah James menyelesaikan musim ini bersama Chudley Cannons.

"Oh, dia bersama Lily. Dia penasaran sekali bagaimana cara mengganti popok, kau tahu? Lily sedang mengganti popok Ariella," jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk. Dari ketiga Potter memang hanya Al seoranglah yang belum memiliki pasangan. Lily sudah menikah dengan Zabini, aku tidak menyangka hubungan mereka akan berakhir di pernikahan, sekitar setahun yang lalu dan sekarang mereka sudah punya si kecil Ariella.

"Altair, awas! Di depanmu ada lentera!" teriak Asterella. Aku cepat-cepat mendongak dan merasakan hatiku mencelos melihat Altair menukik tajam untuk menghindari lentera dan berguling di tanah.

"Astaga!" aku langsung berlari menghampirinya dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mom," kata Altair. Dia bangkit dan merentangkan tangannya. "Lihat? Aku bahkan tidak tergores sedikit pun," katanya.

"Syukurlah, kau membuatku takut," kataku sambil menghilangkan noda tanah pada jubah hitam formalnya. Selalu setiap kali aku menatap Altair seketika aku kembali merindukan_nya. _Altair memang mirip sekali dengan_nya. _Dia seperti cetak biru Scorpius. Wajahnya, rambutnya, gestur tubuhnya, wataknya, caranya makan, posisinya saat tidur, semuanya, mereka pastilah hampir tidak bisa dibedakan jika berdiri bersisian. Sementara Asterella, walaupun dia juga mewarisi semua penampilan khas Malfoy, rambut pirang indah, wajah kurus yang menarik, dagu runcing—kecuali matanya, dia memiliki mata _hazel_-ku—dia lebih mirip aku. Asterella tidak terobsesi pada Quiddicth dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca, dia berbicara lebih banyak dibandingkan Altair dan jauh lebih ekspresif.

"Kau menukik dengan baik, _dude. _Sudahlah, kubilang apa. Kau harus mendaftar jadi _seeker _nanti, bukan _chaser_," kata James.

"Tapi Dad kan _chaser,"_ kata Altair.

"Ayahmu bisa main bagus di posisi apapun, Al. Dia juga _seeker _yang hebat. Hanya saja saat seleksi tim itu dia mengalah dan memilih jadi _chaser_ karena aku bukanlah pemain multifungsi seperti dia," jelas Al.

Aku menatapnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu itu. Aku hanya beberapa kali melihat Scorpius bermain Quidditch, itupun saat kami masih di Hogwarts, dalam tajuk Piala Quidditch, dimana Scorpius selalu dipasang menjadi _chaser_. Ya, memang masih banyak sekali hal yang tidak kuketahui tentangnya. Waktu kami terlalu singkat untuk saling menggali satu sama lain. Tapi andaikan aku diberi satu kesempatan lagi, tidak akan pernah kusia-siakan lagi waktuku dengannya.

"Sungguh?"

Aku kembali menarik diri dari pikiranku, kembali ke dunia yang nyata ini. Dan sekarang Altair sedang menatap Al dengan serius. Mata kelabunya berpijar dalam semangat dan rasa ingin tahu yang menyala-nyala. Andai saja _dia _masih di sini, yang ditatap Altair dengan tatapan seperti itu bukanlah Al, bukan pamannya, tapi _dia. _Ayahnya sendiri.

Tapi tidak. _Dia _sudah pergi. Dan _dia _tidak ada di sini. Tidak ada gunanya memikirikan hal seperti itu. Anak-anakku di kelilingi oleh para anggota keluarga yang lain, yang juga sangat menyayanginya.

"Ya. Dan cobalah tunjukkan kemampuanmu saat kau mendapat pelajaran terbang. Siapa tahu kau dapat kesempatan untuk ikut seleksi tim walau masih kelas satu."

"Oh, Merlin! Kau sudah akan pergi ke Hogwarts tahun ini, ya? Bagaimana bisa aku baru sadar?" James tertawa.

"Kau memang paman yang buruk, Uncle James," kata Asterella lalu tertawa.

"Oh begitu, ya? Baik, aku tidak akan mengajak kalian nonton Quidditch lagi, biarpun Chudley Cannons berakhir sebagai juara liga musim ini, aku—"

"Itu tidak adil, Uncle. Kan bukan aku yang mengatakan itu, tapi Thea. Dan kurasa Puddlemere United masih punya kesempatan," potong Altair.

"Jangan panggil aku Thea, Al!"

"Kalau kau memanggilku Al mengapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Thea?"

"Itu karena namamu terlalu—"

"Sudah!" potongku cepat. "Berhenti bertengkar, oke?" aku menatap Altair dan Asterella bergantian. "Uncle James kalian hanya bercanda bahwa dia lupa kalian akan pergi ke Hogwarts di akhir musim panas ini dan—"

"—dan aku juga bercanda soal mengatakan Uncle James adalah paman yang buruk," sambung Asterella.

"Astaga, ayolah. Jangan seserius itu," kata James sambil tertawa. Asterella akhirnya ikut tertawa, tetapi Altair tampak tidak terlalu senang. Dia kembali mengambil sapunya dan mengajak Al untuk memindahkan kompas dari sapu lamanya ke sapu barunya.

Aku lalu berjalan ke sisi lain taman. Lily terlihat masih berbincang dengan Céline dan Zabini menggendong Ariella. Teddy dan Victoire serta dua anak mereka yang baru berumur dua dan empat tahun; Fred dan istrinya, Helena; Hugo dan pacarnya, Veronica; berdiri di dekat Mom dan Dad dan para Weasley lainnya. Mereka melambai kepadaku, aku berjalan ke arah mereka dan menyapa mereka satu persatu, menggendong Dora dan Remus, anak-anak Teddy dan Victoire, dan ikut menggoda Hugo yang tidak berhenti bersemu merah setiap berada di dekat Veronica.

Lalu terdengar suara ledakan dan sebuah kembang api, aku yakin itu pasti generasi terbaru dari toko lelucon Uncle George yang sekarang diteruskan oleh Fred, meluncur dan kembang api itu membentuk tulisan 'Happy Birthday, Altair dan Asterella,' sebelum meledak di tengah-tengah langit malam. Dan saat semua orang sibuk memandangi langit, aku menyelinap dan berjalan ke sudut taman, berpura-pura mengambil minuman. Entahlah, walaupun aku sudah bertekad untuk menjalani hidupku dengan baik, absennya _dia_ selalu saja membuatku hampa.

"Aneh rasanya melihat manor menjadi seramai ini."

Aku tersentak, lalu menemukan Mr Malfoy berdiri di sampingku, berbicara kepadaku. Dia menatapku sesaat lalu berpaling ke langit yang masih dipenuhi ledakan-ledakan dari kembang api.

"Semuanya berkat kau, Rose," katanya lagi.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Hanya ikut menonton langit yang berhias semburan api beraneka warna.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, kau pasti mengharapkan dia ada di sini saat ini," katanya lagi. "Karena aku juga hampir mengharapkan hal yang sama."

Aku menoleh kali ini.

"Berharap dia masih di sini. Untuk merayakan ulang tahun anaknya, mengajari Altair terbang di atas sapunya, membelikan Asterella boneka pertamanya, mengantarkan anak-anaknya menaiki Hogwarts Express untuk pertama kalinya, dan melakukan semua hal yang dilakukan oleh para ayah."

Aku merasakan tangan dan kakiku mati rasa. Ya, tidak seharusnya _dia_ pergi secepat itu. _Dia _seharusnya masih di sini, bersamaku, bersama anak-anak kami, bersama keluarganya. "Aku tidak pernah ingin dia pergi," suaraku keluar tanpa sadar.

Mr Malfoy menoleh. "Dia tidak pernah pergi, Rose. Dia selalu ada di hati kita semua, orang-orang yang mencintai dan menyayanginya.." Mr Malfoy berhenti. "Bah, sejak kapan aku mengatakan soal cinta. Tetapi yah, itu benar, dia tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan kita."

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Keluarga Malfoy sama sekali tidak pernah menyalahkanku atas kepergian_nya, _padahal _dia _sebenarnya mati karena aku. Kalau saja aku tidak keluar malam itu, kalau saja aku tetap di dalam rumah, di dalam perlindungan, _dia _tidak perlu menerima kutukan yang seharusnya ditujukan kepadaku. Wajahku mulai memanas dan air mataku kembali turun, tetapi aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku tidak ingin merusak pesta Altair dan Asterella dengan kembali menangis di depan semua orang.

"Aku.. bolehkah aku meminjam kamar mandimu?" aku menanyai Mr Malfoy. Dia tersenyum.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau setiap bagian dari rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu?" tanyanya. "Rose, dia punya alasan mengapa dia menyerahkan hidupnya untukmu. Dia ingin memberi kesempatan kepada Altair dan Asterella untuk menikmati dunia, dan dia ingin kau ada untuk mereka berdua. Maka, jalani semua ini dengan baik."

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan ke dalam manor. Aku memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di lantai bawah, di sebelah tangga utama rumah besar ini. Kamar mandi besar nan mewah itu masih mempertahankan dekorasi khas keluarga ini, mewah, elegan, dan berharga. Aku memutar keran berbentuk ular dan mulai membasuh wajahku. Aku menatap bayangan diriku sendiri di depan cermin dan menghela napas.

_Rose… Kau harus bisa melakukan ini. Kau harus menjalani hidupmu dengan baik._

Aku mengatakan itu dalam hati. Aku mencoba tersenyum dan melihat senyumku dari cermin. Senyumku tidak pernah sama, aku tidak pernah benar-benar tersenyum lagi. Wajahku juga terlihat berbeda, tidak pernah terlihat hangat atau bersemangat. Hanya kaku, terorganisir, dan tenang yang ganjil.

Setelah membersihkan wajahku dari sisa-sisa air mata, aku kembali membubuhkan _make up_ lalu berjalan keluar. Tetapi begitu melihat tangga utama yang terhampar sampai ke atas, ke bordes utama, yang langsung terhubung ke kamar_nya. _Aku tergoda. Aku berusaha menolak hasrat itu, otakku memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak boleh melakukannya, itu akan membuat semuanya makin sulit, tapi…

_Sekali ini saja._

Aku akhirnya membiarkan naluriku yang menang. Aku mendaki anak tangga itu satu persatu. Melangkah menuju kamar_nya. _Aku mendorong pintu yang tidak terkunci. Dan kamar itu masih sama ketika aku melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya, saat aku menginap di manor untuk pertama kalinya, malam pernikahan kami.

Tidak ada yang berbeda.

Lantai keramik hijaunya tertutup karpet persia tebal juga berwarna hijau gelap bersulamkan benang berpendar sehingga membentuk gambar kalajengking raksasa berwarna perak, sementara dindingnya tertutup kertas dinding berwarna hijau zamrud bermotif rumit. Dinding sebelah kanan tidak terbuat dari tembok melainkan dari kaca es tebal yang bisa digeser dan menghubungkan kamar ini langsung dengan balkon, tetapi kaca itu kini tertutup tirai panjang berwarna hijau yang agak muda daripada warna kertas dinding.

Di salah satu dinding yang menghadap ke arah utara, sebuah permadani hijau bergambar ular perak Slytherin menutupi kertas dindingnya. Dan di bawah panji Slytherin itu, terdapat tempat tidur ukuran besar yang kepala tempat tidurnya berukir rumit membentuk ular-ular yang melilit, sayap-sayap naga yang terbentang yang semuanya mengelilingi sebuah huruf M besar di tengah, dan di bawahnya terukir _tulisan Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ yang berarti Kemurnian darah akan selalu bertahan, walaupun itu tidak lagi terjadi, Altair dan Asterella tidak berdarah murni—lambang keluarga Malfoy.

Kamar ini sungguh bagus, sama sekali tidak mirip seperti ruangan gelap dalam sumur yang dalam, dengan langit-langit tinggi dan sempit. Tetapi entah bagaimana, ruangan ini membuatku merasakan efek klaustrofobia.

Dan jika ada satu hal yang berubah dari kamar ini adalah foto Scorpius yang dicetak dengan ukuran besar yang dipanjang di sisi lain dinding. Di foto itu, dia berdiri diam, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, dan jubah panjangnya terlihat berkibar sedikit, lalu dia tersenyum di dalam foto, tersenyum dengan senyum separo khasnya.

Aku tahu itu hanya foto tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menahan napas. Tanganku menggapai tepi tempat tidur, dan aku duduk di atas seprai hitam yang menutupi kasurnya. Berada di ruangan ini membuatku gemetar, seakan aku bisa merasakan dia juga ada di sini saat ini, mengawasiku. Terlebih kemudian aku menghirup aroma _musk _di udara, aroma_nya. _Aku menghela napas, tetapi aroma itu justru semakin pekat, memenuhi paru-paruku.

Aku tidak bisa merelakan kepergiannya. Tidak bisa. Namun..

_Dia tidak pernah pergi, Rose. Dia selalu ada di hati kita semua, orang-orang yang mencintai dan menyayanginya.._

Itu benar. Scorpius tidak pernah benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Dia selalu ada di sini, di hatiku. Dia hanya berada di dimensi yang berbeda, tetapi dia di sini, bersamaku.

Karena dialah gulita yang memupuskan segala batasan dan alasan di antara kami. Dia yang menunjukan jalan menuju palung kekosongan dalam samudra terkelam. Dialah sayap tanpa tepi yang membentang menuju tempat tak bernama, tetapi terasa ada. Dia yang mengajariku untuk melebur dalam gelap tanpa harus lenyap, merengkuh rasa takut tanpa perlu surut, bangun dari ilusi tapi tak memilih untuk pergi. Dan aku sungguh berharap dia menungguku, yang hanya selangkah dari bibir jurang dalam yang memisahkan ruang dan waktu tempat kami berdua berpijak saat ini.**[3]**

Namun, yang fana adalah waktu. Kami berdua abadi: memungut detik demi detik, merangkainya seperti bunga sampai pada suatu hari nanti kami lupa untuk apa.**[4]**

Lalu aku merasakan udara di sekelilingku memadat, mulai kesulitan bernapas dan aku memejamkan mataku. Dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku terkejut bukan main. Scorpius berdiri di depanku, wajahnya masih sama seperti yang kuingat, tidak bertambah tua, dia tidak berubah sama sekali, dia tersenyum menatapku. Senyum separo khasnya.

Aku menatap sosok itu, tetapi sosok itu tidak pudar, tidak menghilang. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Dan aku bisa merasakan aura kehangatan terpancar darinya. Tetapi aku tidak menyambut uluran tangannya. Aku tidak membiarkan imajinasiku bekerja lebih jauh lagi. Tidak, hanya boleh sampai di situ.

"Tapi yang fana adalah waktu, bukan?" ulangku. "Kita abadi," aku menatapnya.

Sosok imajiner Scorpius itu mengangguk lalu lenyap.

Ya. Pada suatu hari nanti, aku percaya, akan tiba hari dimana kami kembali bersama, karena aku adalah tulang rusuknya. Aku akan kembali menyatu dengan tubuhnya, suatu hari nanti. Karena kami abadi.

* * *

_The End._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_Wah, aku meninggalkan banyak note ya? Tapi nggak papa. Pertama aku mau mencantumkan credit terhadap karya-karya lain yang ikut kusertakan di dalam chapter ini. _**

**__****[1] : dikutip langsung puisi Sapardi Djoko Damono, yang berjudul 'Pada Suatu Hari Nanti'**

**__********[2] : digubah dari Sajak orang Cina yang ada di dalam novel 'Just One Day'-nya Gayle Forman.**

**__************[3] : digubah dari puisi Dee, yang berjudul 'Akar'**

**__****************[4] : digubah dari puisi Sapardi Djoko Damono, yang berjudul 'Yang Fana Adalah Waktu'**

**__****************Dan tentu saja, juga untuk J.K. Rowling, penulis paling jenius sepanjang masa yang pastinya telah menginspirasi banyak orang di dunia. Karena dialah aku mulai menulis. Terimakasih Tante Joanne :)**

**__****************Kedua, aku mau minta maaf kalau ending ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan, aku sungguh minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat endingnya menjadi seperti ini, di antaranya, menurutku ending yang tidak diharapkan oleh pembaca terkadang akan membuat suatu cerita lebih berkesan daripada hanya sekadar ending yang bahagia, dan aku sangat berharap fanfiction Harry Potter pertamaku ini punya kesan tersendiri di hati para pembaca sekalian.**

**__****************Jadi, kalau ada yang mau protes, maki-maki aku, marah-marah, atau yang lainnya silakan menumpahkannya di kolom review. Jika masih kurang puas, kalian bisa mengirimkan Private Message ke aku, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab atas cerita ini kok.**

**__****************Nah akhir kata, terima kasih buat semua pembaca yang udah setia baca fic ini dari chapter awal, yang sudah selalu me-review setiap kali aku update, buat silent readers, dan semua orang yang bahkan hanya lewat. Terimakasih semuanya :) **


End file.
